Crossings
by MetaSigma
Summary: First fic I ever did so it's sorta confusing all the way through. The plot is about a hero from another dimension, but finds out what his true past is, and what he plans on doing to exact it...or so it would seem...
1. Prelude

Crossings: Prelude  
  
Time: 20th century; Earth; Tokyo, Japan Tsukino Usagi's house.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M LATE AGAIN!!" Usagi screamed running out the door.  
"Usagi! Hold on! Take some breakfast with you!" her mom yelled at her.  
"No time mom!" Usagi squawked back doubling her speed.  
"That girl.oh."  
"Good morning!" Chibi-Usa said bounding down the stairs," I'm ready for breakfast!" Usagi's mom smiled and nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Time: 20th century; Earth; US; Shane Jones's house.  
"Oh man! What a day! *Yawn!* I feel tired." Shane said yawning hard, "to hell with the computer. I'll just work on it tomorrow." Shane yawned again and fell asleep in his bed.  
  
Crossings .in the Open  
  
In every person's life a great event takes place that can change a person forever. Sometimes, when they want it.other times.when they least expect it.  
  
Crossings.the Battle Begins  
  
The bell tolled 8:30 as Usagi crashed through the school gates. "I'm.late.*huff-puff*...*big breath*. Oh boy.I need a break.Miss Haruka will probably give me detention again," she groaned heading for her first period class. She stopped in front of the door and sighed deeply.  
She opened the door and everyone's eyes were on her. "Well Tsukino- san.nice you could join us.I hope you have a good reason for being late.again," Miss H said.  
Usagi half-smiled and chuckled nervously saying, "No.no reason.*nervous chuckle*"  
Miss H replied, "Well then, I guess you have no reason to stay for detention tonight."  
Usagi groaned and moved to her seat.meatball style hair flopping a little as she sat down. "I hope this day goes by quick," she thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The other side of the Earth, and in another dimension.  
*BREEP!* *BREEP!* *BREEP!* Shane's eyes opened slowly as his dimensional wrist communicator breeped like mad. "Damnit.who the hell.this damn hour!!" "*Yawwwwwwwwnnnnn* This is Shane.you have any idea what time it is here?"  
"Hey Shane." Sabin's face appeared on the communicator, "What you up to?"  
Shane tried yelling at him, "What does it look like.I'm trying to sleep!" He looked at him in a more ugly than already fashion. "You wake me up at this hour.and unless it's something worth getting up for.there will be some SERIOUS butt-kicking. Now.what do you want?"  
"I need you here tomorrow around say.10:30 p.m. can you make it?"  
Shane moaned a few more times.finally he groaned, "I'll try.but I'm not making any guarantees." He turned the watch off and climbed back into bed. After about 15 minutes of tossing and turning he opened his eyes."Jesus! I can't sleep now.hmmmm," he looked over at the tape of anime lying on his dresser. Lurching for it, he grabbed it and popped it into the VCR. He sighed as he watched his anime and relaxed deeply as he watched more. After about 10 minutes he was fast asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next day.  
Shane moaned shutting off his alarm clock. He turned his body up in the bed and turned this way and that until he heard a crack. "Dang.that was a rough nights sleep!" He got up out of bed and made noticed his left eye wouldn't open. He ran his finger through it as he made his way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he moaned, "Crap! I think I got the pink- eye!" Shane turned back toward his room thinking that all he wanted to do was sleep. By the time he made it to his door he was hacking up a storm. "Sore-throat, stuffy-nose, fever, headache.yep.pink-eye AND the flu.can life get any better?!" Shane moaned again and shut the door to his bedroom behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tokyo.  
"Usagi-chan! Wait up! Ami yelled running toward Usagi.  
"Ami-chan! What are you doing coming home from school this late?" Usagi asked.  
"I stayed to study in the library.nothing different there.let me guess.you had detention tonight?"  
"Hai Ami-chan," Usagi lowered her head in disgust.  
"So.did you remember?"  
"Oh? Huh? Remember what?"  
"We have a meeting at Rei-chan's today."  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Yeah! You'll remember to come won't you?"  
Usagi nodded, "I will Ami-chan"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
US.  
"My head!" Shane said putting his hand on his head. He was a grotesque mess.one eye sealed shut oozing hideous goop, and crusty remains of crud hardening on the eyelid. His other eye contained some crud, but he wiped it away quick as a tear. Shane looked over to his watch, "*sigh* I don't even have enough strength to tell Sabin that I won't make it! How will I get to it." Shane thought intently. "MOM!!" Shane yelled as the burning sensation struck at his vocal cords releasing sheer waves of pain. Shane clasped his throat and reached for the Asper-gum. Fumbling with the packets he pushed one out.it took 5 minutes however and he was gasping for breath and started puking. After the wrath of hell, his mom entered and asked him what he wanted. "My watch.can you hand me my watch?" he whispered hoarsely.  
"Sure." she replied getting the item, "here you go," She left the room shutting the door behind her quietly.  
Shane turned on the watch with the push of a button. Within seconds a picture of Sabin appeared. "This is-JESUS CHRIST!" Sabin looked stunned at the sight of a hideous looking human being, "What the hell hit you?!!"  
"I got pink-eye.and the flu.*harsh coughing, mumbling of pain in throat* I just wanted to tell you that I won't be coming tonight.*more coughing and more mumbling*"  
"Yeah.you get some rest!" Sabin said very surprised at the condition of his friend.  
"I won't be coming unless I.heh.get about 100% percent better.fat chance of that though.heh.sorry."  
"Well then I'll see you.get better soon!" the picture turned off and Shane lay back in his bed helpless. Shane moaned and went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tokyo.  
"Usagi! Light's out!" her mom yelled.  
"OK mom!" Usagi yelled back.  
"You never listen to your mom, and go to bed this early unless something great is happening the next day!" Luna said watching Usagi climb into her bed.  
"Yeah.Luna *yawwnn* I need to be up bright and early for my excursion. Mamoru and I are going to watch the sun rise tomorrow morning.*romantic sigh* it's so romantic! *giggle* night Luna."  
"Goodnight Usagi-chan." Luna walked off the bed to the window. She jumped out the window and quietly slipped into the blanket of the night. At first she didn't know where to go.but after a few minutes of thinking she decided to go to the arcade that Usagi used to hangout at all the time. "It's nice to know that the world is safe.but it's been to quite lately."  
"Hey.Luna!" a voice called from the darkness of the alley.  
"Who-" Artemis appeared from the darkness. "OH! Artemis! You really gave me a scare there. What are you doing out at this hour of the night?"  
"Minako's asleep and I thought I would wonder out for a bit considering I wasn't tired, well that and tomorrow's Saturday, *chuckle*, so what are you doing out at this hour.it's not safe unless you have a strong male escort."  
Luna laughed, "Well then, escort why don't you take me to someplace where we can relax and just talk for a while hmm?"  
"That would be just dandy." Artemis rubbed his head against Luna's neck. Then the two headed into the darkness of the alley and then.were gone."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
US.  
"Must.get.outta bed!" Shane pierced as he fought to get out of his steaming bed. After a brief struggle he made it out and stood up on his own power. Shane pushed, tugged, and tore his body apart trying to get down the stairs. "Jesus! Couldn't we have just put the comp' upstairs!?" After a brief few minutes he was down the stairs. After a second of catching his breath he turned the comp on and let the system do it's thing.but instead of going to the password screen after booting the system.a humming sound started. Shane started to look around for the origin to the sound. After finding nothing he turned his attention to the screen. Instead of seeing a screen for a password he instead found a little man standing in the middle of the screen. The figure had on a gray suit that lapped around his body similar to something that a high-ranking officer might wear. It's eyes red with evil and a mouth that just seemed to drip with evil intention.  
"Well I'll be.is it possible that even the greatest fall to common things such as a cold?" a voice spoke.  
"I think I heard the doorbell ring," Shane said trying to get away and coughing harshly.  
The being waved his hand once and a massive black object opened in front of Shane as he tried to exit the room. "Please sir, I beg of you to help my accomplish my mission."  
"I'd love to.uh.I didn't catch your name"  
"That doesn't really matter if I don't get your help."  
"I'd love to, but if you haven't already noticed, I'm sicker than hell!"  
"If you help me I have treatments that can cure your illness."  
Shane thought for a second, "Let's see here.go through the portal to an unknown land and help someone, plus I would be better, or.stay here and be sick.not a hard decision.OK.I'm in." The being gave a devilish grin as Shane walked through the gate. His body went numb and his eyes lost sight for a bit. When he reawakened he tried to move his arms and legs without success. He turned his head and noticed that metallic clamps banded them. "What is this?!" Shane screamed as he fought to break free.  
The being entered the room from a door that suddenly appeared, and then disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "You said you would help me.I will make sure you keep your promise." The being came closer and a tray full of odd-looking instruments appeared beside Shane. "I said that in return I would cure you of your illnesses. That's what I'm setting out to do right now."  
Shane relaxed, "What kind of evil are we fighting?"  
"Scouts."  
"Scouts?"  
The being waved his hand and a picture appeared in the wall. Shane screamed and tore at the restraints even harder as the man put him under. The man looked at the image. "Well brats, it seems that I'll get my revenge after all!" The man laughed and the room echoed the laughing perfectly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tokyo.  
Usagi was already gone when Luna woke up. "Oh! That girl." Luna shook her head.  
"Well, well, well." a voice spoke with a hint of pride.  
Luna spun around startled, "What!?"  
The shadow slowly stepped into the light revealing a human. His dark, illuminating, black armour shone brightly off the sun, "I thought you would have sensed my presence when I came in a while ago."  
"A while ago? How long were you in here! Who are you!?"  
"You're right. I have yet to introduce myself. Forgive my rudeness. I am the General. I command the forces of darkness and I will say to you right now. You're pathetic Sailor Scouts don't have a chance to defeat us!" He pulled out a gun and fired it at Luna. The burst smacked Luna in the side knocking her off of Usagi's bed. "All's well Jedite. I'm sending you the cat now."  
"Excellent General. Now change into Luna and keep an eye on our foes," Jedite replied.  
"Understood." General bent down and picked up the stunned Luna. Pushing a button on his armour a portal opened. Smiling evilly he put Luna through the portal.  
"Mom! I'm home!" the voice of Usagi said trampling up the stairs. When she opened the door to her room she screamed. "Luna!" the cat lay injured on the floor.  
Usagi's mom ran up the stairs to Usagi who was crying. "What is it?!"  
"Luna.she's been injured!"  
Luna began to move slowly, "Mrrow?" she meowed weakly.  
"Luna? Luna!" Usagi embraced the cat in her arms crying happily. "Are you OK?"  
Usagi's mom breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Why don't we take her to the vet to get her checked out." Usagi nodded and her mom disappeared from the doorway. Chibi-Usa was on her way up the stairs and passed her mom.  
She peaked into the door, "Is Luna.OK?"  
Usagi nodded. "Yeah.she's OK.*sniffle*"  
Chibi-Usa entered and pet Luna on the head softly. "Poor Luna."  
Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa and hugged her. She looked at her again and asked her, "Hey.Chibi-Usa-chan.why are you back here in the past again? I thought that you would be happy to be living with your family again."  
"Yeah, but a few months after I got home my mommy.*giggle* told me that something evil was approaching again. She said that I should come back incase you guys need help."  
Luna stirred slowly and spoke in a soft scared tone, "Usagi- chan.*groping in pain* I tried to stop the robber.but I couldn't.*groping in more pain*.but.I heard him say that.he was looking for the Silver Crystal.oh."  
"The Silver Crystal? How could an ORDINARY robber know of its existence? Only a few know of its being here!" Usagi gasped.  
"I don't know.but.*more pain*.this person seemed to know.*pain* I was.able to catch a glimpse of his face.*pain again* before he shot me."  
"Was it a yoma?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"No.he was.human.a regular human."  
"Let's go Usagi!" Usagi's mom said showing up in the doorway.  
"K." Usagi answered. She finished her sentence by thinking, "Maybe a fire reading can help us with this ROBBER!" as she alerted Rei on the Scout communicator.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The REAL Luna awoke inside a cage. "What tha-! What is this place?! Where am I?!"  
"Calm down dear kitty.for the soon we will drain you of all your energy, and I don't want you to waste it for no reason!"  
Luna began to sweat as the figure stepped closer to her. When he came into view Luna was stunned. "YOU!"  
"Yes.did you miss me cat?"  
"Far from it creep!"  
"Yes, after my failure I was put into the land of eternal sleep. Little did the Queen realize I had figured a way to come back before hand. After she died from the hands of the Princess I escaped but I knew that I couldn't beat you alone. I searched from dimension to dimension looking for the right person to manipulate.until I met someone. General is nothing more than a pawn, but a powerful pawn he is! Once he is of no more use I drain him as well.and in do time.NO ONE will be able to stop me! It was almost too easy to convince him to help me. He was sick and I offered him cleansing!"  
"You lied to him!"  
"No Luna.he was sick.I healed him.but in return for my cleansing of him he as to help me overcome the evil in this realm.that is.you."  
"You cruel piece of shit!"  
"Yes, *sigh* I know.hehe.I just hope your wussy Sailor Scouts can handle my General's incredible power.but.even the greatest champions fall. Because.eventually.he will give me the power he wields.for.the General has power.yes.power.beyond anything in the whole damn cosmos!" The man walked back into the shadows and laughed heartily.  
"Oh! There must be some way to warn the Usagi-chan and the others!" Luna thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So.how is she?" Usagi asked the veterinarian.  
"She'll be fine," the veterinarian replied with a friendly smile, "About all she suffered was a sprained right leg and a bruise from where the she was hit with the object."  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, "When will she better?"  
"Give her a week or so and she'll be back to her old self in no time."  
Usagi smiled and took Luna back out to her mom. "She'll be OK.now let's get home *giggle*!" Usagi bounded into the car happily and shut the door behind her. The car started and took off back to Usagi's house. "Oh! Mom, I'm heading over to Rei's house for a while.I don't know when I'll be back though,"  
Usagi's mom nodded, "Mmmm.be home in time for dinner."  
Usagi smiled and giggled a little. The car stopped in front of its destination.Usagi's house. Usagi picked up Luna and went up to her room. She set Luna down on the bed quietly as not to disturb the sleeping cat. "*giggle* sleep well Luna," Usagi whispered shutting the door quietly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What is your status General?" Jedite queried.  
"She's a fool.she doesn't suspect a thing. I suggest we start of the next phase of the operation," General continued, "but we must attack with caution."  
"Huh?" Chibi-Usa thought opening Usagi's door a little, "Oh my! What is Luna doing talking in a different voice for? *Gasp!*"  
"What? Huh!" Luna turned her head as Usagi's door closed abruptly.  
"What is it?"  
"We've been found!"  
"Can you take care of it?"  
"Yes." General replied smiling evilly. "I'll just use something from within the memories of my mind that can take care of this situation.and if need be.those blasted Sailor Scouts! Flame Mammoth.ARISE!" Usagi's room shook a little. Then, a small beam of light entered and brought forth the being.  
"I am Flame Mammoth! Servant of the General," it bellowed in a deep, gruff voice.  
"Go Flame.and capture that spy!"  
"*loud snarl* yes! I will do as you command!" A burst of flame lit the room and then the Mammoth was gone.  
General turned her attention back to the man, "I have sent my memory.the reploid Flame Mammoth to kill the brat.*giant evil laugh*!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Chibi-Usa screamed running towards the dojo where Usagi had gone. "What is wrong with Luna?!" Chibi-Usa thought panting heavily and streaking around a corner. "OOFF!" Chibi-Usa groaned running into someone. "I'm sorry sir!" she said as fast as her vocal cords could move.  
"Hey Chibi-Usa-chan relax!" the stranger said.  
She looked up at her victim and smiled, "Mamo-chan!"  
"Hey squirt! What are you doing back here again?"  
"I can't tell you right now I'm sorry, but I've got to get to Usagi- chan! Something's wrong with Luna! I think someone is an impostor posing as Luna!"  
"What? Are you sure?"  
"Yes! It was scary she was talking to some evil looking guy!"  
"Where is Usako then?"  
"At Rei-chan's, she went there for a fire reading to shed some light on whether there might be a new enemy approaching."  
"Then I'll go with you. I have a feeling that if the other Luna IS an impostor and she knows you know who she is.then she's probably got something chasing you!"  
"Clever deduction young man!" a voice grumbled from nowhere.  
"What?"  
"Ha ha ha ha!" the Mammoth appeared making Chibi-Usa scream and hang onto Mamoru, plus the locals around the area ran away from the Mammoth. "Hand that brat over!"  
"What! You're either dumb or just crazy to think I would just give her to you!"  
"I think you're the one who should answer that question considering you're in no position to be making idle comments. So.let's see how you react once you've had a taste of my flame! Eeeyaaahh!" The Mammoth took a deep breath, and then released flames of burning coals and smoke.  
Mamoru dodged quickly and landed a few feet from the blast. "Let's go Mamo-chan!!" Chibi-Usa tugged at Mamoru as she took off for the temple.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys!" Usagi said entering the temple doors.  
"We would worry if you were ever on time!" Minako laughed.  
"Why did you call for this fire reading anyway Usagi-chan.you never even told me," Ami said, "but at least you remembered the meeting."  
Usagi looked blank, "There was meeting today?"  
Rei sighed, "I knew she would blank on it."  
Everyone laughed and Usagi raised her hand to quiet them. "I asked for the reading because I think there's a new force of evil in our realm. I have a hunch because someone was looking for the Silver Crystal today."  
The other girls gasped and looked at each other. "If this is so.then this someone isn't human!" Rei said sitting down in front of the fire. The other four girls sat down cross-legged behind Rei and relaxed themselves as Rei began to chant a little.  
After a few minutes the flames roared high, and crackled with fight. "Look!" Usagi said as soon as the flames had died a little.  
"It's Chibi-Usa-chan and Mamoru-san.they're being attacked by.a creature.uh.robot.something!" Minako spoke up.  
"Whatever it is.Scouts.we know what to do.Moon Eternal, Make up!"  
"Mercury, Crystal Power, Make up!"  
"Mars, Crystal Power, Make up!"  
"Jupiter, Crystal Power, Make up!"  
"Venus, Crystal Power, Make up!"  
The five girls began to change from regular 16 year olds into the Sailor Scouts.sworn to protect and defend the Earth from evil. "All right Scouts," Sailor Moon said, "let's go help Chibi-Usa-chan and Mamo-chan!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
US.  
Sabin came down to see how Shane was doing that afternoon. "I wonder how he is," Sabin thought, "I didn't get to talk to him cause I got grounded from the phone.but.I'm glad I can ride to his house and chat for a while.I know he was sick on Thursday but.I haven't heard from him since!" Sabin shook his head and sighed.  
When Sabin got into view of Shane's home somehow he knew that something was wrong. "What is this weird force I'm feeling?" Sabin got to the house and noticed all the cars were gone. "Odd." He knocked on the door and there was no answer. So he let himself in as the many times before. When he entered he immediately headed down the flight of stairs and into the computer room "What the?" He stared at the gate in front of him. "A gate.!" Something beckoned to him and he entered the gate without thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tokyo.  
"Hey, I thought that this is where the vision told us that the battle was taking place," Sailor Moon said.  
"I can't believe this!" Sailor Mars said in shock, "I've been wrong about a reading but never this far off, and look! There's not even a trace that a battle went on at all!"  
"I knew you would fall for a cheep trick!" a gruff voice laughed.  
A thing unlike any the girls had ever seen appeared. In one arm was Mamoru and in the other.Chibi-Usa. "Mamo-chan! Chibi-Usa-chan! Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Sailor Moon demanded.  
"I'm Flame Mammoth.who are YOU?"  
"I fight for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon, and I say on behalf of the moon, I will punish you! So you better hand them over nice and peaceful."  
Mammoth gave a grin lightly then snarled, "Fat chance girls!" The thing began to throw balls of concentrated oil at the Scouts, but had no luck dousing any of them.  
"Maybe THIS will cool you down!" Sailor Mercury said, "Shine Aqua Illusion!!" A wave of water emanated from Mercury and started to freeze Mammoth.but Mammoth's body nearly warmed even hotter and the shot simply created steam.  
Mercury looked stunned, "How can that be! That should have put him on ice! Nothing can generate that much heat in so little time!"  
"I know!" Jupiter complied, "but we have no clue what were up against! So be ready for anything guys!"  
"Now it's my turn!" Venus finished, "Venus Lovely Chain!" the chain stunned Mammoth momentarily, making him drop his victims. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars caught them as they fell.  
"Agghh!" Mammoth growled in roared in rage as he examined the damage to himself. "You'll pay for that brats!"  
"Not a chance I'm putting your flame out for good!" Sailor Moon called for an odd looking tier. After powering it up she aimed it at Mammoth and yelled, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" The shot tore through Mammoth and he fell to the ground with a loud *THUD*! "That should take care of him," Sailor Moon said confidently.  
The crates where Mammoth had landed started to move and Mammoth snarled, "Oh yeah?" He got up quickly and shot pillars of fire at the Scouts burning them harshly. The Scouts were groaning from the blast except for Sailor Mars.who was on the ground unconscious. "And now.to finish you off!" Mammoth picked Chibi-Usa up again, laughed, and charged up to finish off the Scouts with another blast of fire.when a great shot of energy ripped into Mammoth's back. The blast sent Mammoth back to the crates leaving a gaping hole in his arm. "Whoever shot that at me is gonna get a butt kicking! So come down here and fight like a man!"  
  
"Well then you're gonna have to wait longer! Cause your in deep shit!" A beam of unfathomable energy was released and tore into Mammoth.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" *BOOOOOOM* Mammoth exploded leaving him a pile of dust.  
"Hey.are you guys all right?" the voice said leaping from the shadows.  
"What happened?" Usagi asked dazed. All the Scouts were back in their regular clothes as the power from Mammoth had been too much for their Sailor outfits.  
"Why are we back in our regular clothes again?!" Minako questioned picking herself up slowly and looking at the figure standing in front of them.  
"Who are you?" Makoto asked getting back on her feet.  
"My name." the figure continued entering the light of view in front of the girls, "is Zerto."  
"What is that thing on your arm!?" Ami freaked struggling back up to a standing position.  
Zerto looked at the weapon on his arm and smiled, "This, is my X-Buster. Very effective against the reploid you just fought."  
"Reploid?" Ami inquired oddly.  
Zerto moaned as his head hurt. He shook his head and looked around, "I'm not in Billings anymore," he moaned getting his eye site back. "Where.where.am I?"  
"You're in Tokyo, Japan." Ami replied  
"TOKYO!!?" Zerto shook his head again and finished, "Well.nice to meet you all.even though I don't know your names.heh!" The girls nodded and he replied, "Well.I'll be off then!" Zerto began to walk out of the warehouse but was stopped by a voice he knew only to well.  
"Ohhhhhhhh.wha.what happened?" Rei moaned. Zerto stopped as the voice plucked a chord in his brain. He turned around and looked at Rei as the others helped her.  
"I don't believe this." Zerto though, "I'm really in the realm of.Sailor Moon.this.this is like a dream come true.why am I here though?" He moaned as the pain hit his head again. Sh.Shane.Aar.Aaron.Aaron? Who is that?" The pain came again and Zerto crouched over in pain. "Who is Aaron?" he questioned himself. The Scouts noticed Zerto and helped him back on his feet. He looked into the eyes of Rei, who seemed to almost stare into his freckled face and take in his handsomeness. Zerto shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't, as he and Rei seemed attuned to each other. "Sailor Mars."  
"What?" Rei looked confused at what he just said.  
Zerto turned to each of the girls and called them by name, "Venus, Mercury, Jupiter," He stopped in from of Usagi and just looked her over. "Moon.I.I.don't believe this.I'm actually here.but.why?"  
Chibi-Usa moaned a little and called Mamoru's name before picking herself up. "Oh man.what just hit me.I feel like a dump truck just smacked me!"  
Usagi gasped and ran over to check on Chibi-Usa and Mamoru. "Chibi-Usa- chan?" Mamoru moaned trying to move. "AHHHHH!!" he groaned looking down at his leg. The bone was sticking out and blood was pouring out of the open wound.  
"Mamo-chan!!" Usagi cried and put her arms around him, "You leg!"  
Zerto walked over to Mamoru's leg and examined it. "Multiple compound fractures to the femur and tibia.not a good thing.I'll need something to help stop the bleeding or he may go into shock."  
"Huh.and they said you would never make through the first grade," a voice called from above everyone.  
Zerto stood up and carefully listened to the voice, "Shane!? Is that you!?"  
General appeared and said in his sinister voice, "Hmmmm.Shane.I don't think I know him.my name.is the General.but now that you know me.why don't you tell me who YOU are hmmmm?"  
Zerto looked confused, "You don't know who I am?"  
The General shook his head and laughed, "If I did I wouldn't have asked who you were."  
"Shane.it's me Sabin?" He shook his head again, "I'm your best friend.don't you remember?"  
"Until now you were a stranger.and somehow you dusted my memory. So you are nothing more the a stranger interfering with my plans!"  
"You!" Chibi-Usa blurted surprised, "You're the voice I heard Luna talking in.YOU were Luna!"  
General laughed again, "Young girl."  
  
"My name's Chibi-Usa you impostor!"  
"OK.CHIBI-USA, I have no idea who Luna is and even if I did.I would not care to know who she is.my only goal is.well.you'll find out soon enough!"  
"LIAR! I know it was you.I heard you myself and I know it was you!"  
"And in contradiction to that I will ASSURE you that I have no idea who this Luna character is that you seem to speak of."  
Chibi-Usa turned toward Usagi and Mamoru, "I'm not lying.I know it was his voice.I heard it after you left for Rei-chan's! He was talking to someone else."  
Usagi let go of Mamoru and put her hands on Chibi-Usa's shoulders, "You're sure it's him?"  
Chibi-Usa nodded vigorously, "Yes! I'm positive!"  
"Well.since this discussion is going nowhere, I think I'll get what I came for and leave."  
Chibi-Usa ran and hid behind Zerto, "Don't let him get me." she whispered to Zerto and fought the tears of fear.  
"Oh.I made her cry.tell you what.I'll make an exchange.instead of killing Chibi-Usa." The General shifted to Mamoru, "I'll take.him!"  
Mamoru moaned and was lifted off the ground. "MAMO-CHAN!!" Usagi cried reaching for him. A jolt of energy struck Usagi in the hand and she cried in pain. "MAAAAMOOOO-CHANNNN!!!" she screamed again.  
"Shane!! Stop this madness.come to your senses man! This isn't you!"  
The General shook his head and a portal opened. "I guess it seems that the tests are over with.the war has started.until we meet again brats." The General laughed taking Mamoru with him into the portal and Mamoru screaming Usagi's name.  
The portal was gone and Zerto looked stunned. He thought to himself, "I know your not yourself Shane.somehow.I'll save you!" Zerto turned his attention to Usagi once again who had tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Don't worry Mamo-chan," she finished, "We'll save you!"  
Zerto looked forward away from the Scouts and raised his arm. Then in a regular voice he yelled, "Zerto-Suit DISENGAGE!" The suit he had worn was gone, and he looked like a regular 18 year-old kid again.  
The Scouts stepped back surprised, "Whoa! That was cool!" Rei looked a little surprised.  
Sabin looked at himself and noticed he no longer wore the armour. He pondered, "So.that's how to take it off." He looked around at the others who only seemed to smile at him. He turned around fully and knelt down to Chibi-Usa's level. He questioned, "Chibi-Usa.why was that reploid chasing you.?"  
"Chibi-Usa could've just seen images of things. She could be suffering from stress." Rei said.  
Sabin shook his head, "I doubt it.it wouldn't make any sense why she was targeted by the reploid then.but, just to be on the safe side.how much stress have you been under since you've been here? Last I remember you were back home with your mom.Neo Queen Serenity and your father.King of the Earth," Sabin inquired.  
"Hold on a second.how do you know about them?" Chibi-Usa questioned back sharply.  
Sabin looked about him and saw the rest of the Scouts as inquisitive as Chibi-Usa. Sabin sighed and replied, "Oh well.I guess I have no choice." He walked over to Rei and began, "By now you've probably guessed that I'm not from here.I come from a dimension that is beyond this one." Sabin sat down on the ground and continued. "I live on Earth.just like you.in the US to be more general. What I hadn't expected was that I would wind up here looking for my friend. I expected him to be lost in a 3-D dimension where I would be myself.I guess I hadn't about 2-D exploration too much. I know of your parents Chibi-Usa.because in my world.you're nothing more than a cartoon.in fact.this whole universe is a cartoon."  
A crescent shaped beam emanated from Chibi-Usa and landed on Sabin's forehead. "He's.he's not lying." she said looking stunned.  
Minako interjected, "Shane.was he the General that we saw.is he your friend?"  
Sabin nodded, "He is my friend, but he almost seemed possessed. He would never willing do what he did."  
"And why did you call him Aaron?"  
Sabin shook his head. "I'm not sure, something kept telling me that was his name."  
Sabin sighed and walked over to an empty area stopping some 50 feet from everyone else. "You think he's OK?" Ami whispered to Usagi.  
"I don't know.I think he's thinking though."  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sabin yelled angrily reneging his suit and firing some 70 odd rounds at the ceiling. All the others freaked and dodged the pieces of the ceiling that fell. A tear escaped from Sabin's eye and he swore at himself. "I don't know how he got here.but now.he's evil.I.I just can't face it!  
"Sabin." Chibi-Usa said walking over to him, "you OK?"  
Sabin sniffled one more time and turned around to face Chibi-Usa. "Yea.I'm OK.I just.I just needed a few seconds to think about something." Sabin looked over at the Scouts and said, "If I'm going to get my friend back.I'm going to need some help. Can I count on you?"  
Usagi took the initiative and replied, "Yea.we'll help you get him back.isn't that right Scouts?"  
"Sure," Ami said  
"Yeah." Makoto replied  
"Of course," Minako smiled  
"How about you Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.  
Rei and Sabin seemed to just stare at each other in a deep intent. Both seemed to be fixed on each other and no one else. After a few seconds Rei shook her head and replied, "Yeah.I'm in."  
Sabin smiled, "Thanks," and began to walk out of the warehouse once more.  
"Wait!" Ami said, "Where are you going to stay?"  
Sabin stopped and turned around, "Wherever fate leaves me." and he continued for the door.  
The Scouts looked at him leaving and before he was out the door Rei spoke up, "Hey.Sabin?"  
"Hmmm?" he turned around again and looked at Rei once more.  
"I could.I mean I could see.well.that is if you don't mind.would."  
Sabin smiled and nodded, "Sure." Rei sighed heavily and relaxed her body. "I have a couple questions however," Sabin said coming back toward the girls, "Do you girls still go to school? Cause right now I'm on summer vacation."  
Ami laughed and replied, "We have another semester left!"  
Sabin groaned, "Shit! Here I thought that I could relax for a second. One more thing.do I have to wear that screwed up outfit?"  
Ami nodded again. Sabin shook his head and groaned. "Hey.Rei-chan." Minako whispered, "You sure your grandpa will let him stay?"  
Rei smiled and replied, "He has to.he owes me BIG!"  
Chibi-Usa seemed intent on proving Luna being a fake thinking, "I'll make sure I have real proof next time."  
Usagi looked back at the ceiling and whispered, "I will find you Mamo- chan.I LOVE YOU."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next Day.  
"*Yawn!* Sabin woke up at the sound of the alarm and shut it off. He scooted out of bed and into a kitchen aroma of fresh pancakes. "Morning Rei," Sabin said passing the kitchen. He looked back in embarrassment and asked, "Where is the bathroom?"  
"Second door on the right," Rei replied.  
Sabin nodded, "Thanks," and made it into the bathroom.  
Rei's grandpa came out of his room a little after Sabin had shut the door to the bathroom. He made his way to the table and sat down. "*Yawn! Lips smack* morning Rei."  
"Morning grandpa."  
"What time did you get home last night?"  
"About 11:00.why?"  
Grandpa chuckled, "Must have had a good time last night then.heh."  
Rei laughed a little, "You could say that."  
Sabin finished in the bathroom and went back to his room. "Oh.hey." Sabin greeted, "I'm Sabin." He put out his hand in the proper greeting.  
Rei's grandpa looked at Sabin and shook his hand reluctantly. Afterward he went up to Rei and asked, "Who is that kid?"  
Rei turned around and replied, "He's a friend of mine."  
"Did you date him last night?" Grandpa said with narrow eyes.  
"Of course not!"  
Rei's grandpa looked back and saw Sabin was already dressed. "Ok.so you didn't date him.then what is he doing here?"  
"He's looking for a friend I guess.that's about all I know. The odd thing is he just appeared and saved my life the other day.I mean the least I could do is give him a place to stay until he finds what he's looking for."  
Rei's grandpa moaned and grumbled something under his breath. "All right.he can stay.but he better help with the temple work!"  
Rei nodded and replied, "Thanks grandpa.I knew you would understand."  
"Look." Sabin interjected, "I don't really want to be interfering. I really do appreciate the hospitality, but I don't want to be an inconvenience."  
Rei looked at her grandpa who had sit back down. She shifted back to Sabin who yawned, and smacked his lips. "Well.here.are some hot cakes," Rei said bringing the moist cakes to the table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi's room.  
"How is your progress coming?" the being questioned.  
"Excellent.although we have a new foe.his name is Sabin," General continued showing a picture of Sabin to the being, "he carries something called an X-Buster.it's a powerful weapon that tears apart my memories"  
The being laughed, "Then HE will be the next target to get."  
  
"What of Mamoru.and the REAL Luna?"  
"Luna is ready to return back to her home she's been drained.Mamoru is still being drained as we speak.but he is still resisting to a degree.he will take a while."  
"Yes.but let's get the real Luna back here.I HATE talking with that dirty bitch!" The being laughed and his picture disappeared.but instead a portal opened where his projection used to be. Out of the portal came Luna.the other cat, which also looked like Luna, jumped into the still open portal.  
"Now.come back here and explain your plan to capture Sabin!" the being commanded.  
  
"Yes.my master," The conscious laughed and disappeared through the portal.  
Chibi-Usa opened the door to Usagi's closet and got out from where she was hiding. "I gotta get to Crossroads High School and warn Sabin!" she said running down the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Have you heard anything new Ami-chan?" Usagi asked as Ami took a bite of her sandwich.  
"Nothing yet. I can't even find a record of birth for Shane. No news, no records, no nothing."  
"Hey gals." Sabin said entering the room.  
"Hey Sabin," Usagi replied back.  
Ami nodded and went back to work. She stopped for a second and asked, "Sabin.you never told us the whole story of what happened and how you got here."  
Usagi agreed, "Yeah.how did it happen.give us some insight on Shane.anything to help us find him."  
Sabin hesitated, and then sighed a little. "All right, but what I told you is all I really know. I'm sorry."  
Usagi smiled and said, "It's Ok."  
"The only other thing that I know about him that might have any relevance is that he sorta likes Ami.that's about it."  
Ami blushed really red and said nothing. Usagi looked completely stunned and said, "Shane.likes Ami?!"  
  
"Don't ask me! He just talked about her a lot! That's all I know!"  
"How does that help us?!"  
"I told you it might not have any relevance!"  
Usagi sighed and said, "This is very confusing for me to understand. I think I'm going to go take a nap in class."  
After Usagi had exited the room Sabin looked at Ami and said, "Sorry about that, but that's about all I really know. Anything else that I know is all irrelevant information."  
Ami looked up embarrassed and smiled, "It's.Ok."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hmmmmm.where do I begin looking for a regular 18 year kid?" The reploid grinned and laughed. "Of course.the schools!" The reploid changed into a teacher and headed for Crossroads Jr. High.  
The General grinned, "Morph Moth is the perfect reploid for this.he is extremely adapt at fooling humans with his disguises."  
"That is so, but will he fail.like the last reploid?!"  
The General turned toward his superior and said, "You're forgetting.in war, there are winnings and losses for every battle. Mammoth was destroyed but we captured Mamoru. Thus we have two victims already. Thankfully Luna has no clue as to what happened, pending you erased her memory of these events."  
"Yes.I guess you're right."  
"Remember.losses turn to failures when resources are wasted foolishly. I have seen no resources wasted!"  
"Yes.quite right.now.I must rest.I will be sleeping in my quarters if you need me."  
"Yes.master."  
The being got to the door and stopped, "General?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"When I wake up.will you teach me how to bring those reploids out?"  
General nodded, "Now go get some rest." General waited till his master was out of site, then.he began to meditate.  
"Hello Miss Morpho.I'm so sorry we had to call you in.but the English teacher just wasn't his best today," the secretary said.  
"Ohhh.that's fine.I'm used to this all the time.so.where is the room at?"  
The secretary pointed to a brightly light hallway, "Down there in room 199."  
"Thanks!" The Moth walked down the hallway until he found the room. He snickered and entered the room as the class settled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe this!" Sabin thought, "First day of school and I get detention!"  
"You're free to go Sabin," Miss Morpho said, "but before you do, I need you to do something!" The Moth broke its stealth and transformed in front of Sabin. "Let Morph Moth take you to your friend!"  
"What?!"  
"Ha ha ha!!"  
Sabin looked about for an exit but Moth guarded the door. The only way down was a 4-story drop to hard cement! "I guess I'll just pray then!" Sabin threw himself out the window. The Moth looked stunned but followed out the window quickly trailing on his tail.  
Moth laughed and gained quickly saying, "I have you now!"  
"Now or never!" Sabin thrust his right arm into the air and screamed, "Zerto-Suit! Engage!" A beam of light focused on him suspending him in time. A ray of blue energy shot down into a wire-frame formation on his legs. The frame was covered with a blue alloy and an extremely wicked design. Another shot of energy came forth making a wire-frame body then covering it with some shady purple armour. Finally, a giant ray of pure blue energy encased his hands. Wire-frame after wire-frame formed until it formed a shiny weapon of immense power. Time unfroze and Zerto landed on the ground making a crater of energy. "Meet your doom maverick!" he said charging his weapon.  
"Impressive.most impressive! But you will need more than just that ancient weapon to defeat me!" Moth dove in and began to sprinkle a strange dust on Zerto.  
"What.are you doing.to me?"  
"I'm making you sleepy! Isn't it obvious?"  
Zerto struggled fighting the effects of the dust. "Zerto." Zerto's eyes were heavy and weak. He struggled to stay awake fighting the effects. "M.must get.message.to.the Scouts!" Zerto pushed a button on the side of his X-Buster. The effect of the powder was too much and he fell asleep.  
"So.finally decided to give up eh? Well.I figured you would!" Moth landed next to his victim. "Like a spider trapped in the Moth's web."  
"I believe you've got that mixed up buster!"  
The Moth turned around and looked. Standing about 200 feet away was 5 girls dressed in bright Sailor costumes. "And who might you be!"  
"I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love and justice! And on behalf of the moon.I will punish you! So now you're gonna be the moth caught in the spider's web!"  
"Highly doubtful!" Moth leaped back into the air and began to sprinkle the dusk.  
The girls dodged and Jupiter countered, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
"Mars.Flame Sniper!" Mars blast cut the antennae atop Moth's head and now it scattered around like a chicken with it's head cut off while trying to find the Scouts.  
"My turn!" Sailor Moon said calling upon her tier. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" The energy ripped through Moth. He fell to the ground next to Zerto.  
Rei ran over to Zerto, "Sabin! Sabin!" she checked for a pulse and breathing, "he's OK.just asleep.  
Zerto's watch beeped. "5:00!" Ami said, "It's time!"  
"Huh? What are you talking about Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"Zerto made a suggestion that we get some reinforcements in case this gets out of our hands."  
"I don't understand" Sailor Moon said.  
"Just form a circle and get ready to use the Sailor Teleport."  
"But doesn't that take us somewhere?" Venus asked.  
"Don't worry, I did some planning and I know how to make people come instead of us going somewhere." All the girls nodded and grabbed hands forming a circle. "Mercury, Planet, Power!"  
"Mars, Planet, Power!"  
"Jupiter, Planet, Power!"  
"Venus, Planet, Power!"  
"Moon, Planet, Power!" A great burst of energy emanated from the girls.  
Then all of them yelled, "Sailor Teleport!"  
"I'm not done yet!" Moth screeched getting up and charging forward.  
All the girls screamed as his dust burned into them. "NO! Gotta.get up!" Sailor Moon said groaning in pain.  
Just like Mammoth! You can't defeat me with that silly tier!"  
"Maybe not! But here's something that can!"  
A man came flying out of the sky wielding a flaming broadsword and wearing a ninja style bandanna. "What! NOOOOO!" Moth screamed as the sword pierced its jagged head into the back of Moth. Moth exploded into a bunch of flaming shrapnel. Before he exploded the teen dislodged the sword and had leapt a distance away. All of the Scouts had once again reverted to the regular forms.  
"You OK?" the figure asked walking over to Minako and helping her up.  
"Oh.my head." Minako said looking up at the broad-shouldered teen. He had hazel eyes, and blackish-brown hair. He wore a ninja style bandanna around his head, and his body was clothed with an Arabic style suit. Gauntlets with the symbol of a dragon ran over his hands coarse and strong. A belt around his waist made for the perfect way to keep hold of his sheath and a gun holster, along with a polished, handcrafted pouch made from leather. A communication device held on his wrist was also marked with a dragon symbol. Minako crinkled a smile and replied, "Yeah."  
The figure nodded and yelled, "Ninjitzu! Power down!" The suit on his body disappeared and he asked about, "Which one of you called me here?"  
Ami took a step forward and replied, "I did."  
Yang nodded, "Understood."  
"So.once again friends in high places save your butt," a voice spoke.  
"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Yang demanded.  
General appeared, "You wanted to see me? Here I am.*evil laughter*! Now! I will dispose of you all on the spot!"  
"Shane! Stop!" Zerto moaned as he got up slowly.  
General began to glow brightly and focus energy into his body. "General!" a voice called out from nowhere, which only he heard, "Return to base.I have a plan to break these dweebs in half!"  
General growled but nodded, "Yes.my master." A flash of light came by and made General disappear.  
"So.that was Shane." Yang stared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Allies Grow

Crossings.Allies Grow  
  
"Yeah.that's what happened to him," Zerto said after a few tense moments. "Zerto-Suit, DISENGAGE!"  
"Huh.I would never have imagined he was able to cross the thresh-hold of dimensions.but it seems that he has," Yang replied, "but what I can't believe is why he would become evil!"  
Usagi shook her head and said, "I don't think the choice is hard to make. Be evil and rule the universe.it happens all the time."  
Sabin said in opposition to this, "I don't know.this is way outta his league. I don't think he even could turn against his friends if he wanted to. I mean hell.the kid never got into fights at school.and was B average student. Shane could never fight back.he's a pussy cat!"  
"Looked more like a fucking tiger to me!" Yang gulped.  
"Yeah.he didn't seem like a pussy cat just now!" Makoto complied.  
Usagi looked over at them, "Well.I don't think he has done any of this by his own accord.he seemed hesitant.if for but a second."  
The seven stared and looked at the resilient blue sky, "I may never know." Ami thought as a tear escaped from her eye.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"General.the time has come for you to teach me just how you bring these reploids to life!" General's superior commanded.  
General was still staring into the pool of energy and finally looked over to his superior, "Hmmm? Oh.yes.Jedite.come I will show you."  
General transported the two to an abandoned area of town. Jedite grew impatient, "Well? When do we start?"  
"Concentrate.clear your mind.and I'll give you the knowledge you seek."  
Jedite smirked but complied and closed his eyes. A beginning of an aura appeared around Jedite and a dark and sinister feeling entered the room. General took a few minutes to relax his body before moving over to Jedite. Placing his hand on him and relaxing deeper Jedite began to smile and laugh. "Yes.YES! I can feel the knowledge...it screams to be released and used.just asking for the ability to spread it's terror. Jedite's laughing grew deeper and deeper with each few seconds the laugh went down a scale of notes. "Now! I have the necessary power to complete my plans!" Jedite looked over at General.a deep and abusive hate filled his eyes and it seemed as though a noose was tightening around the room being held on by Jedite. "Since.I have now have the power to combat those Sailor Brats.I have no use for you anymore."  
General looked stunned and began to feel a hatred filling his body, "Wha.what!"  
"Here.have a true taste of power!" and with these words Jedite began to suck the very life force out of General.  
"Nooo.*groan* feel.so.*drops down from loss of energy*."  
"The power! This boy contained so much untapped power! Not even Wiseman could fathom this much energy! But now.on to more important things.I have the power to kill those stupid Scouts!" Jedite grabbed a small device from behind General's right ear and said, "You are not longer my General. You are just a boy once more." Jedite laughed heartily, evilly and disappeared.  
After several hours of quiet Shane lifted his head slowly. "M.must.warn.friends.*grope*" Shane collapsed back to the ground unconscious, but a beam began to draw energy until it encased Shane. Then.the beam filled the room and flashed revealing nothingness.the unconscious figure of Shane was gone and the room looked the same as it had some time before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This should increase the power." Yang said shutting the X-Buster energy compartment door. "Now.if you combine this new Plasma burst cannon with Sailor Moon's tier power.it should easily defeat any reploid that General can send."  
Sabin nodded, "Thanks Yang."  
"Well.here's all our transformation wands.of course all the girls were weary about just letting you work on them," Ami said reluctantly, "but I know that this will help us with whatever these things are that seem to be coming from General."  
Yang nodded but was suddenly distracted by the sound of something falling and making a thumping sound in the alley. "Huh?" He peaked around a corner and saw a young man. His clothes torn and disheveled.his body badly hurt and oozing blood. "Jesus! What the hell happened to this guy?"  
Sabin came over and looked closer, "HOLY SHIT! IT'S SHANE!!"  
"What?" Ami walked closer to the bleeding body and checked the body for a pulse. "He's alive.but just BARELY. It looks as thought he was drained of his energy and left to die."  
"What kind of being could just suck the life out of Shane? I mean.with all the power he has.how could someone just suck the energy out of him?" Yang said in a stunned tone.  
"Scouts," Ami said to her wrist communicator, "We've found Shane, but I think that we may have more trouble on our hands than before. Someone, other than Shane, might now have the power to send those machines after us!"  
"Uh.guys.I think we should take care of this kid.I mean he could be the only thing that knows exactly what we're up against," Sabin pointed out.  
Yang nodded, "Yeah.can we set him in your room Usagi?"  
Usagi looked and nodded, "Yeah.just make sure you tell my mom.I think that we can handle it.but I don't want to alarm her about this and have her call the ambulance."  
Sabin picked up Shane and carefully followed Usagi into her house. "God.I hope he's OK!" Yang thought to himself.  
"So.I guess you're the next one to get the draining.Yang!" a voice said from behind startling Yang.  
"HUH?"  
A being appeared and put his hand on Yang. Yang fell asleep within seconds and landed on the ground with a slight thud, and released his hold on the transformers for the Scouts. "Well.maybe I could toy with him for a while.this one seems to have less power than the last one." The being laughed and then disappeared taking Yang with him in a cloud of smoke.  
Makoto turned the corner and appeared into view of Usagi's house. "Huh? What's this?" she wondered looking onto the ground near where Yang disappeared, "My goodness! The wands! What are they doing sitting in the open?"  
"Mako-chan!" Usagi said returning outside to the site of a stunned Makoto, "Hey.where's Yang?"  
"I thought you could answer that question!" Makoto said pointing to the wands on the ground.  
Sabin appeared out of the entrance and looked down at the wands. "SHIT!" he screamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So.my NEW General.how is the situation going there on Earth?"  
General appeared on the pool of energy and replied to Jedite, "All is going as planned. Aaron is being the main attraction leaving the rest of the world ours for the picking!"  
Jedite snickered and laughed harder, "Then commence the attack on wherever you choose!"  
General nodded and replied, "Yes.Jedite.I have already placed my servant on the place I wish to attack."  
"Hiyo Mahash Tishyo Kryt!" a beam of light appeared and out came a giant metallic centipede.  
"Magna Centipede at your service mighty Jedite!"  
"Go.hook up with General's agent in the other realm and gather the necessary energy. If those Scouts appear DESTROY them!!"  
Magna moved his 3 arms around himself quickly and disappeared. Magna reappeared outside of a mall disguised as a regular male and was suddenly approached by a middle-aged woman. "Are you the agent?" Magna inquired.  
"Yes.I am.my name is Gradono!"  
Magna smiled, "Good, our first objective is to capture energy for whatever Jedite needs it for, but if we just attack then we won't have much of a chance to succeed gaining the energy. I say we infiltrate mall and get the energy we need once we've got the upper hand."  
Gradono smiled evilly and replied, "That's a good plan. Let's just hope all goes well!"  
Magna raised his arm and said, "Shall we enter.my dear?"  
Gradono giggled a little and replied taking his arm, "Of course!" The two walked through the doors laughing heartily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How's he doing?" Sabin asked Ami entering the dimly lit room.  
Ami looked back to Sabin and returned her attention to Shane putting a cold washcloth on his head, "Bad.I mean.he just looks so.helpless.it's just that." Ami started to cry softly and exited the room swiftly.  
Shane seemed to whisper, "Ami." but due to the condition his body was in it wasn't even possible that he could open his mouth.  
Makoto passed Ami on the way in and looked a little surprised, "Hey.what's up with Ami?"  
"I think.that reality is setting in," Sabin replied.  
"Huh? I don't understand."  
Sabin looked over and spotted a computer, "Come over to the computer.I'll show you what I mean."  
Sabin turned the computer on and let it boot up. "So.what's up with Ami? I mean, I see nothing wrong."  
Sabin connected to the Internet and let the connection boot up. Slowly he input the web address he promised he would never reveal again.to anyone.but finally finished it after a little grinding of tears that began to fall from his eyes. The screen flashed as it connected to the site and began to load the site. "Shane likes someone and I don't think that someone understood exactly how much he would like to make things right."  
"Ohhhhhh.I see," Makoto said to Sabin, "I don't think I understand fully why Ami-chan ran out of the room."  
A slight crash came from the room where Shane was. Sabin ran into the room and Makoto not far behind. "What?" Makoto looked over to the bed and saw that Aaron was gone, and the window was opened a little bit.  
"This isn't good," Sabin continued, "if he was to be confronted at ALL by anyone.he could die. He doesn't have any energy and should by all means be lying as still as a TV turned off." Sabin turned and looked at Makoto.  
"I'm on it!" Makoto said bursting out the door.  
"Zerto-Suit, ENGAGE!" Sabin yelled becoming Zerto.  
".And now he's just.gone!" Makoto finished as Zerto entered the room where all the other girls were sitting.except Ami. She was nowhere to be found.  
"Has any of you seen Ami?" Zerto asked.  
All the other girls shook their heads, "No.I saw her running out the door and leave the house," Usagi said.  
Zerto immediately took charge, "Let's split up then.Usagi.you and the rest of the Scouts look for Ami.I'll find Shane.  
Rei shook her head, "No.I'm coming with you Zerto.I want to help find your friend."  
Zerto threw a look at the rest of the girls. Usagi, Makoto, and Minako nodded and said their good-byes to the other two as they rushed out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shane stumbled upon the alley as he pushed his body to stay in control of standing. He failed falling to the ground exhausted and beat. Suddenly, a woman of maybe 16 or 17 appeared. She was wearing an American style blue jeans and shirt stating the symbol G.A.P. She looked around her confused and befuddled and said, "What the.where am I?"  
A man appeared and replied in a gangster voice, "You're in Tokyo, Japan and my boys here need a woman for tonight. So.you're the catch of the day!"  
The girl retreated back a step freezing in terror. "Help me! Somebody! Help me!" she thought to herself. The men in the alley advanced on her and surrounded her.  
The one that seemed to be the leader finally said in a snobby voice, "Get her." He laughed a bit as the others closed in on her slowly.  
The others laughed as they closed her in and a few began to make a few lewd comments. Before they made it to her however, a great beam of energy appeared from the sky and began to ensnare the men. The leader looked surprised as began to run. He suffered the same fate as the others appearing one minute inside the beam.then.gone. "Crystal.Meta.Sigma." the only other human that was there said in a weak tone.  
"Huh?" the girl thought, "I know that commercial-voice! That sounds like.MetaSigma!"  
"Crystal.help.m.eee." Shane went back unconscious and moaned for a second.  
"MetaSigma! METASIGMA!! Where am I?" Crystal asked kneeling beside the fallen figure.  
"You're in Tokyo, Japan." a voice called out from the beginning of the alley.  
"Who.are you?" Crystal asked the person moving toward her.  
"My name.is Ami." the teen said stepping into viewing light.  
"Ami.heh.huh? It can't be.can it?  
"What?"  
Crystal thought for a moment, "Could it be.I'm actually in the realm of.Sailor Moon?" Crystal shook her head, "I can't be.but.I was just at home sleeping.and."  
"Truths.told." Shane said slipping in and out again.  
"MetaSigma!" Crystal said clasping him and harder, "what is going on?!" Shane just lay still looking dead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The pair of Zerto and Rei checked the West End of Tokyo and was on their last stop to check. The Southern Style Mall in uptown Western Tokyo. "Well.*huff-puff* he's either here.or he's somewhere out of Tokyo." Zerto said breathing heavily.  
The two ran into the mall panting hard and literally pushing themselves. "This diamond is 20 karats of the finest diamonds we have." the clerk attendant said to Magna and Gradono.  
Magna shook his head and replied, "I just don't think that it's right for her."  
Gradono nudged at Magna and whispered, "Two of the brats are here.let's get them outta the way so our job will be easier."  
Magna nodded and replied, "Yes.let's get them!" The bodies of the couple dissipated revealing two reploids.  
"AHHHH!" people in the jewelry store screamed running out.  
"What the?" Rei said as people began to evacuate from the mall.  
"Hmmm.maybe that would answer our question!" Zerto said as 2 reploids entered view and began to take shots at Zerto and Rei.  
"Mars, Crystal Power, Make up!" Rei transformed into Sailor Mars, "Burning Mandala!" Rings of fire emerged from her and they scattered about hitting both reploids for minimal damage.  
"That puny attack does nothing to hinder us.here.have some of ours!" Magna said pulling out a mine. He jumped into the air and threw them in a big circle around Rei and Zerto.  
"Rei.don't make to much movement.if we move to MUCH, the mines will explode!!"  
"Yang.we have 2 of the brats caught," Magna communicated to his radio.  
A vision of Yang appeared and said in an evil tone, "Excellent.now.kill them!"  
"But Jedite instructed."  
  
"I don't care what he says! DO IT!"  
Magna nodded and swung his one of his arms at Rei. "AHH!" Rei screamed dodging it.  
"REI!" Zerto lurched for her as the mines went off and threw both of them back. The two hit a wall and both died instantly.  
"Good job! Here.I found another dead body we can pile with the other two!" A portal opened and out came Mamoru. His body was mangled and bleeding and the portal dropped him beside Rei.  
"You traitor Yang!" a voice boomed.  
"Jedite!"  
"I told you NOT to kill them!"  
"I had no choice.you're blind to see the truth!"  
"I'm not blind.just following my orders!" Jedite caused a surge in Yang's visibility and he formed fully, "Magna.Granodo.kill him or.you will be destroyed."  
The two reploids nodded and began to pummel him. After a few minutes they threw his dead body into the pile of other bodies. "*tsk tsk tsk!* this is turning into a blood bath!" Granodo tsked.  
Granodo laughed and turned into a car. Magna hopped onto her and they sped off leaving the mall quiet. Suddenly Crystal, Ami, and Shane appeared. "What the." Ami looked stunned, "how did we get here all of a sudden?"  
Crystal looked over to at Yang and the others.she choked at the site. Shane became conscious tried to get up, but failed. A golden beam flashed throughout the mall blinding Ami and Crystal. "Huh? What happened?" Mamoru said goggle-eyed.  
Ami and Crystal were stunned at what had just happened and were looking down at Shane who had fallen back to unconsciousness. "That was.incredible!" Ami continued, "By all physical means he shouldn't even have been able to speak.let alone raise the dead!"  
Yang shook his head, "MetaSigma?"  
Crystal looked over at Yang, "Wait.how do you know that's his name?"  
Yang replied, "He's know me for a while.the name's Yang."  
  
"Yang? It can't be!"  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
"It's me.Crystal."  
"What?!.How did." he wore a stunned expression on his face. He turned to Shane and said, "He."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Her Crystal Shines Again

Crossings.Her Crystal Shines Again  
  
After all the introductions were made the small group took Shane back to Ami's house. The other Scouts were waiting for them and embraced Ami as she cried a little. Usagi began crying when she saw Mamoru and it looked like a big family reunion where all the long lost friends were meeting. After a few minutes Mamoru moved Shane back into the room he was in originally, and returned to the living room. Everyone told his or her story until Crystal's turn came up. "So.what exactly happened?" Mako asked.  
Crystal shook her head, "I have no idea. One minute I'm getting my beauty sleep. The next thing some shitheads are trying to rape me! I find Shane laying beside me deader than shit.and then.I end up with Ami in the mall where I guess Yang, Sabin, Rei, and Mamoru were SOMEHOW revived."  
Usagi spoke up, "You Americans sure do swear a lot!"  
Crystal interjected back, "You think I'm bad.listen to Shane! The guy's just horrid! He say's he hates to swear but acts like it's no big deal."  
Sabin got up and went into the room where Shane lay. Ami was in the room still caring for him and still a bit teary eyed. "Hey," he said scaring Ami a bit, "How's he doing?"  
Ami looked up at Sabin with a pale face full of sorrow and emptiness, "No better. He mumbles sometimes but he fades in and out a lot."  
"What does he talk about?"  
Sabin got the answer to his question when Shane began to talk in a singsong voice whispering, "Dreamy black clouds.wash away my tears.in here you'll find the gate to my fears!"  
Ami just nodded and sighed as Shane slipped back out, "That's all.he's just been mumbling the same thing."  
  
"That is odd speaking.even for him. Wait a minute." Sabin thought, "what if he's not mumbling.and speaking in a riddle!"  
"How though.and what would it mean?"  
"Something to do with his fears I guess.my guess is as good as yours what it means."  
Ami stood up and looked Sabin in the eye, "I know one thing he's afraid of.telling me how much he likes me.if he could I mean."  
"Don't feel bad.I have a feeling that even though he steers clear of socializing.other than the Internet and with his closest buds.he can tell you how he feels.it's just going to be harder for him.because he's a follower.and not a leader. The other problem," Sabin continued, "is that he's in love with some other girl. He just considered you kinda the one that he could never have really."  
Ami smiled weakly in a cute manner despite a tear escaping from her dreary eyes, "I understand.I somehow can feel his love for me.but I don't understand how.he can't show anything.mental or physical!"  
"We've got more trouble people!" Usagi said barging into the door.  
Ami and Sabin were startled but Sabin spoke up, "Were coming.let's go Ami!"  
Ami closed her eyes and looked away, "I'm not coming.I'm staying to care for Shane."  
"Ami," Mamoru said entering the room, "Crystal and I can take care of him.the others need you. Don't worry, I won't let ANYTHING happen to him."  
"Come on Ami.we have to go now!" Usagi hurried.  
Ami looked over at Shane and back at Usagi. She sighed and replied, "OK.let's go, but he will be OK!?"  
Mamoru nodded, "Yes.go now.before it's too late."  
Ami blew Shane a kiss and left the room with Usagi and passed Crystal who was entering the room. "Here's some cold water.how's he doing?"  
Mamoru looked up to Crystal and said, "He stable.for now."  
"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!!"  
"Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!!"  
"Mars Star Power, Make-Up!!"  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make-Up!!"  
"Venus Star Power, Make-Up!!"  
"Zerto-Suit, ENGAGE!"  
"Ninjitzu, Extreme!" All the Scouts, Sabin, and Yang changed into their battle suits.  
"This is fun!" Granodo said pulling another human toward herself.  
"Yeah.with as much energy as we've gathered Jedite should have no problem doing what he needs to do," Magna complied.  
"If Jedite needs that energy.then he can get it from a healthy breakfast!" a voice called from above.  
"Huh?" Magna looked up to a building.  
"Cause we're gonna put you back where you belong.the scrap-heap!"  
"Who are you!" Magna questioned.  
"I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said in a full voice of confidence.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong.but I believe the last time you fought one of us you didn't have the firepower to beat us," Magna said with a keen smile.  
"Yeah.and since it isn't enough.I'm Zerto.and this is Yang!" Zerto quipped landing around the two reploids.  
Magna turned to Granodo and asked, "Do you think we should test it on them?"  
  
Granodo looked at the odds and replied, "That's what it was made for wasn't it?" Magna nodded and the two reploids pushed buttons on their armour chests. A full armament of weapons appeared on their bodies and Granodo gave a laugh, "Let's beat these little specks of grease even farther into the ground!" The reploids began firing the powered up weapons at Zerto and Yang, which made the two heroes dodge quickly out of the way. They got into a defensive position and began to return fire.  
"All right Scouts! Lets go!" Sailor Moon said jumping off of the second floor of the mall. This battle continued for a while with neither side gaining anything of an advantage.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Crystal had fallen asleep and Mamoru was still caring for Shane. "I bet you can't hear me." Mamoru continued, "but I forgive you for what you did. I know you hadn't much of a choice, but I forgive you."  
"It's.OK." Shane replied after a few minutes of silence.  
"Huh?" Mamoru looked about the room confused, "who said that?"  
"The.Scouts.help.them."  
Mamoru looked at Shane and saw his eyes barely open, "But what about you?"  
"I'll.be.fine."  
"Then who will take care of you should something happen to you?"  
"Crystal.can." Mamoru looked at the look in Shane's helpless eyes and got up slowly. He began to leave the room, but for some reason turned back around and noticed a disk in Shane's hand. "Give.it.to Ami." He went back and stuck it in his pocket. Then he left the room making it totally silent.except for Shane mumbling ever few seconds.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
For the moment both sides were keeping the other at bay. "I saw we get this over with now!" Granodo said frustrated.  
"And how do we do that?" Magna continued, "we've kept them at bay, but we can't do anything to them either."  
  
"Push your button again and just hope this new transformation works."  
Magna hesitated and finally did it.as did Granodo. "What the!" Zerto said a little stunned. Everyone threw everything at the two reploids but it just bounced off. After a minute or two Magna and Granodo began to change. Their bodies began to combine and they grew to mammoth proportions. "I think we're in deep shit now boys and girls!"  
"Sailor Moon!" a voice called.  
"Huh? Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon said with glee in her voice.  
Tuxedo Kamen landed beside the super 7 and turned to Ami. "Use this disk to defeat this monster.Shane said it would help."  
Ami nodded and took the disk from Tux's hand. She opened up her mini- computer and let it scan the disk. "I'll see what we have.just give me a few minutes of cover!"  
"Then as for the rest of us, we need to keep this thing at bay.or at least try!"  
  
All the others nodded in agreement, "I'm with you too." a voice called in from behind the group. It was Crystal.  
"Crystal? What are you doing here? Who's taking care of Shane?" Yang questioned.  
"He said that he would be fine.and that you guys will need help. He also gave me this strange wand. Wonder what it does."  
Usagi gasped and all the others looked stunned at the turn of events that had just unfolded. "That's.a Sailor Scout wand!"  
Crystal looked back at the wand.and then returned her attention to the others. "He told me say.for the love of me I can't.oh.now I do.but Shane said that it would change me from this form to how you Scouts are."  
"He's got that right!" Mako said surprised.  
Yang looked at the abomination forming behind them, "Crystal.if you're gonna change now would be a good time! I think it's almost done changing!"  
Crystal looked at the monster and gulped, then hesitated, and finally agreed. She raised the wand in the air and took a deep breath. With a little hesitation she yelled, "Centari Crystal Power, Make-Up!!" A burst of light appeared and a black hole formed. It moved quickly over Crystal moving up and down over her again until she had on her new suit. The black hole dissipated and she opened her eyes.  
The others were looking at her and Rei finally spoke up, "How you feeling?"  
Crystal looked at her suit. A powerful skirt covered a skintight jumpsuit at the waist and a bow made of black laced her lower back. A darkened tiara went around her forehead making her look like any other Scout. "I feel.cool.this actually fits."  
The monster behind them laughed and attempted to put its foot on the band. It missed but the crushing power of the foot was so intense that the floor under them began to give way. "Brace yourselves!" Rei yelled as the floor split under her. She jumped out of the way before it fell.  
Almost as if it was instinctually given to her at birth and left for a rainy day, Crystal suddenly yelled, "Preserve, Gravity Well!" The floor around them stopped crumbling and instead began to fuse back together as Sailor Centari continued to use her power.  
Zerto looked around him a little wide-eyed, "Whoa.that was wicked!"  
"Hey guys." Mercury said, "I need just another minute or two and I'll have the last codes cracked."  
"He put codes on it? What kind of idiot is he!?" Centari said.  
"You heard her Scouts!" Sailor Moon said, "Hit this thing with everything you've got!"  
"Venus.Love and Beauty Shock!!"  
"Jupiter.Oak Evolution!!"  
"Burning Mandala!!"  
"Zerto Plasma Pulsator!!"  
"Shining Fire Strike!!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Pressure Gravity Well!"  
The force of the seven attackers rocked the monster.but it retaliated with a beam. After a few seconds the heroic group began to lose their grip and the beam from the combined might of Granodo and Magna slowly pushed them back. "Come on people!" Sailor Moon fought, "We can't give up! Just keep it up! Just.a.little.more!"  
"Scouts!" Mercury sounded in a worried tone, "I'm can't break the last code!"  
"Hold on Mercury! I think I know it!" Centari suddenly blurted out, "I'm coming!"  
Centari ran over to Mercury who was still fiddling with the last code. She shook her head and gave the mini-computer to Centari, "Here.you try! I'll help the others! Shine Aqua Illusion!" Centari thought for a second before entering the code in. The screen blipped and flashed a little. Finally it began to show schematics of the reploids and the information that Centari smiled at. "Well?" Mercury yelled trying to force more energy into the resistance.  
"Preserve, Gravity Well!" Waves of gravimetric energy spewed forth and ripped into the reploid.  
"What?" Magna screeched as another surge him them, "That's impossible!" Another burst and Magna began to blow. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Magna and Granodo screamed as they burst into a huge pile of dust.  
Everyone began to congratulate each other until they all looked at Centari. She was still looking up at the area where the reploid was and she looked scared and bewildered at what just happened. "Centari!" Jupiter called to her, "that was awesome!" Centari was stoned and kept looking at the spot. "Centari.Centari!" Still no response. "Hey! Centari! What wrong?!" Centari still looked as stoned as she had when she was first congratulated. The others walked over to her and Mercury shook her.  
"Centari! Centari! Hey! What's wrong?"  
Centari looked around and suddenly screamed. She stopped and shook her head, "Wha.what happened? Huh.Oh GOD! I'm sorry! I've.I've never handled that much power before.oh." Centari fainted a little and shook her head again.  
"It's OK." Sailor Moon said crouching and looking into the shocked eyes of Centari, "I had the same feeling the first time I used that much power!" The rest of the Scouts nodded in agreement all of them replying the same.  
Mercury finally spoke up and asked, "Centari.what was the last code?"  
Sailor Centari looked around at the eyes of everyone all awaiting the same reply. She licked her lips in disgust and sighed. "Well?" Yang said impatiently.  
"26416666, that's what the code was."  
The others looked confused at the code especially Sailor Mercury. "It said the code was a name.it didn't say that it was a number!" Mercury said in confusion.  
"It was a name.to a telephone."  
Mercury thought about it for a second and shook her head, "I still don't know." It suddenly came to her in a thought as she blushed. She whispered in Sailor Centari's ear and asked her a question.  
Centari nodded and Mercury blushed even more. "That's right Sailor Mercury.that's exactly right."  
Tuxedo Kamen suddenly spoke up, "I think it's time for you guys to get home and into bed.you girls have school tomorrow.and you really need your sleep."  
Sailor Moon nodded, "OK.but what about Shane.and Crystal.and Yang? Where can they stay?"  
Jupiter input, "Yang and Centari can stay with me.it gets lonely without anyone sometimes."  
Tux nodded, "That's a good idea."  
  
Zerto spoke up then, "But what about Shane? Who's gonna take care of him while we're at school?"  
Tux looked around and sighed, "I can keep him at my place.I owe him that much."  
Sailor Moon looked stunned, "WHAT? AFTER WHAT HE DID WHEN HE WAS EVIL? YOU THINK YOU OWE."  
Tux gave Sailor Moon a look that suddenly silenced her. "When he took me with him back to the other realm Jedite wanted me dead after they drained my energy. Shane intervened and prevented that from happening, although he was doing it for evil reasons.he saved my life long enough for my wounds to heal."  
"But we saw you dead when we were at the mall!" Sailor Centari input.  
Tux threw a look at Yang and Yang nodded back. "Shane was actually betrayed by Jedite. Then he took Yang and made him the new General. Yang's lust for power was too strong and all he wanted was destruction. After Yang killed me, I awoke alive and kicking in the mall with Mars, Zerto, Yang, Mercury, Centari, and Shane."  
The Scouts looked at Yang but he said before any could talk, "I know what happened and I had no control over it. I'm sorry Tuxedo Kamen.I owe you an apology after what I did."  
Tux nodded, "All's forgotten and over with.let's concentrate on the future and not the past events."  
Yang nodded and yawned as the sun dipped below the horizon. "I think I could use some sleep.heh."  
  
Zerto confirmed, "Yes.*yawn*.I agree. Let's head back to the temple Mars. I need to forget about this and get ready for testing." Zerto groaned a little remembering that school was out for him and walked away with Mars. They held hands walking off into the sunset after Rei had changed back into her regular clothes.  
"Those two seemed to be like that since the first time they met," Jupiter said. The rest of the group changed back to their regular suits and relaxed taking in a slight breeze. Tuxedo Kamen was gone by now leaving to wherever he went after a battle. Makoto said goodbye and left with Yang and Crystal trailing behind.  
"Ami-chan.you gonna be alright?" Usagi asked as she looked at Ami. Ami was still blushing a bit and her eyes seem a little watered.  
"Ami turned and nodded, "Mmmm.yes.I can make it back to my house."  
Usagi smiled and nodded back. "OK.you take care of yourself.and get some sleep! See you Ami-chan!" Usagi said following Minako back to their houses.  
Ami looked a little flush and a tear finally escaped her eye after a few seconds. She wiped it away and proceeded back to her house slowly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. The Advantage

Crossings.The Advantage  
  
The weekend rolled around and all the Scouts had decided that they would go shopping after school Friday. Sabin was not as happy and stayed behind at the temple to sleep for a while. Yang didn't care much for going either, but Crystal's constant pestering finally convinced him otherwise. "So," Yang continued talking to Crystal as they were alone together.except the roar of the mall crowd that shuffled in and out of stores buying items and the sound of conversion from other areas of the mall around them, "you never did tell me how you got here."  
Crystal looked at Yang and sighed, "Sit down.this may take a bit of explaining.considering I want to know how you made it here also." Yang looked around and spotted an empty bench. He and Crystal walked over and sat down letting their feet rest a bit.  
"I wasn't really expecting to come here."  
"I know.neither was I.but here we are now.and nothing can change that."  
From a bench a good distance away Minako and Usagi saw these two talking. "Can you tell what they're talking about?" Minako asked.  
"Nope.I'm as clueless as you are Minako-chan," Usagi replied.  
Usagi couldn't get a good look, but she noticed that Crystal had taken Yang's hand in a different gesture. "*gasp!* Could it be that Crystal likes Yang?"  
Usagi shook her head in dispute but replied, "Who knows.that's what it looks like.but we only know half of what's going on.after all.we can't hear what they're talking about."  
After a few more minutes Crystal and Yang got up and began to walk again away from Usagi and Minako. Rei noticed Minako and Usagi, and decided to join them saying, "Hey guys.what's up?"  
Usagi whispered something in her ear and Rei gasped. Usagi nodded and replied in a regular tone, "It's true.they were right over there talking a few minutes ago when Minako-chan and I saw it happen!"  
Minako nodded to back up the story, "Yeah! She just took it suddenly as if asked out by Yang!" The crowded mall of talking turned to screams as crowds of people fled at the site of the reploid. Within a matter of minutes everyone was out of the mall, the security knocked out or drained of their precious life energy lying helplessly on the ground around the reploid.  
The reploid looked around and laughed, "Foolish humans! You will be feeding my master soon!" it continued talking, "for I am Neon Tiger, and I say that this town needs a new light!"  
"Odd.this town's got the most advanced electronics in the world.why would we need a new light when yours are all old models?"  
"What?"  
"I am Sailor Moon.the champion of justice! And I saw on behalf of the moon I will punish you!  
Tiger snorted and replied to this challenge, "You 5 wimps! Every time you fought one of my reploid brothers you failed by yourselves.and since I see no one else here.I am assured a victory!"  
"That is highly doubtful chump!" a voice called from the second story of the mall, "I predict you'll be scrap metal within minutes!"  
"That's right! I don't see how you can beat 7 of us!" Sailor Centari taunted.  
"Well then.I guess we'll just have to even out the odds! I want you to say hello to a friend of mine.he should be being extracted from your friend's head and setup here any minute!"  
Shane was groping in pain as images were literally being ripped from his sub-conscious. He lurched out of the bed and began to scream in pain. People in the apartment where Shane was being kept called the police and ambulance in response to this thinking that someone was getting raped or robbed or something. Never would they think that it was something that was beyond the dreams of any mortal. "N.NO!.ST.STAY.AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Shane screamed louder as electric charges shook his brain to the point of tolerance.  
Back in the mall a shape began to form. A massive suit of shiny yellow armour first appeared and was probably a good 2½ times as big as Neon Tiger, and carried the firepower of a small battleship. Then, it's driver came. The driver came in a wavy fashion as it gained row after row of pixelation until it's purple chrome-plated body shown and glinted. Finally, the head appeared and was no surprise to Yang. The driver now fully appeared and fine-lined looked around. At first he was a little confused as to what happened.but this onset was quickly over as it began to laugh a deep metallic laugh. "I'm alive! VILE.THE DESTROYER IS ALIVE!!!" He looked over at the carrier still standing in awe and crested with his name on it. "This.is going to be fun!" he slyly said to the enemies of Jedite.  
"What the." Yang gasped suddenly as Vile approached the carrier of destruction. "Sailor Centari.make his carrier inoperable! It'll give us a the advantage we'll need, and I think our friend Vile here has gotta find toys that fit his size!"  
"Roger.one inoperable carrier coming right up! Preserve Gravity Well!"  
Vile jumped out of the way to avoid being bombarded by the waves of gravimetric energy that began to tear the carrier apart. The carrier armour began to break at the bolts and crumbled into dusk. "NO! You little SHIT! I'll make you pay for that.next time! When I do.all you Scouts will remember the pain I will cause for you!"  
"You can't talk the talk let alone walk the walk!" Jupiter boasted.  
Vile snicker and replied, "and it's still to bad that you have to rely on your parents for everything.oh yes.that's right.they died in a plane crash! A-HA HA HA!!" Vile looked over at Neon and commanded, "Take care of these pests.I have had enough of this petty bickering!" Vile laughed and disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.  
"Rwaaaaooooorrrr!" Tiger growled ferociously trying to intimidate the Scouts.  
"Your call Mercury!" Sailor Moon said.  
Sailor Mercury took out her mini-computer and pushed some buttons. "He's weak right.Shine Aqua Illusion!" A blast of freezing water tore through Tiger.  
"Burning Mandala !"  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" All the other girls yelled sending their attacks toward their stunned opponent.  
"Shining Fire Strike!" Yang yelled releasing a blast from his sword.  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled firing the energy beam of crescent energy.  
Tiger yelled and exploded into shrapnel.and after.the Scouts celebrated a bit by congratulating each other.  
Shane was still lurching everywhere though, as the ambulance had not yet arrived. Mamoru's house was a total mess and Shane was still throwing himself against anything that may break the connection to whatever was tearing away at him. Mamoru appeared and heard them for the first time the screaming Shane as the elevator opened to his floor. He ran to his apartment and fiddled with the key. After a few seconds he opened the door only to have Shane throw himself out. He had lowered the screaming decibels down a notch or two.but his face of pain was still there and Mamoru could see the electric volts rippling Shane's brain. Mamoru picked him up and took him back into his room as he noticed that his room was trashed and he placed Shane on the bed once more despite having him almost shake loose 3 times. He placed him on the bed and looked at the fear that was almost consuming him. He picked up the telephone and called Usagi's house asking for Usagi. "You are sure she hasn't come home yet?" Mamoru asked in a double confirmation.  
"Yes Mamoru.she said she wouldn't be home till about 7:00," Usagi's mom replied.  
Mamoru hung up his phone and turned to the attention of medics and policemen entering his apartment. Shane had quieted and was lying peacefully. After a few minutes of convincing the police that nothing was wrong with him or Shane the police finally agreed and left Mamoru's apartment. He moaned loudly enough for Mamoru to hear him and Mamoru rushed to his side. "Help me!" Shane whispered loudly then falling into a state of unconsciousness.  
Mamoru sighed and thought, "I've got no choice!"  
"So.what do we do now?" Minako questioned, "The mall is cleared out for the time being and probably won't open till tomorrow!"  
"Good!" Yang yawned, "I've had enough shopping for one day!"  
Usagi giggled and the rest of the Scouts joined turning into a hearty laugh. "Scouts! Yang!" Tuxedo Kamen appeared landing beside the group.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama! What's wrong?"  
Tux walked a few steps and replied, "It's Shane.he needs our help! I'm not sure about what.but he mumbled something about the gate to his fears."  
"We're coming!" Ami output quickly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shane was moved back to Ami's house after he had trashed Mamoru's apartment. *mumble*.gate.to.*mumble* come to fight and *mumble*."  
"Two days." Ami thought, "he's just lying there.mumbling nonsense."  
Chibi-Usa entered the room and said, "I feel so terrible all this had to happen to him." Chibi-Usa gave a saddening look to Ami but was suddenly engulfed by a light similar to that of the Silver Crystal. "Ami-chan! Help!" Chibi-Usa yelled as she disappeared.  
"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Ami screamed.  
"Ami-chan!" Makoto charged into the room, "What's wrong? Where's Chibi- Usa-chan?"  
"She's gone! I don't know to where though.she told me that she was going to save this kid.but I didn't know how.then.POOF! Next thing she's disappeared.huh?" A bubble of energy appeared from Shane's mind and looked a lot like another reploid.  
It spoke in a calm soothing tone that was almost flat-line and sensitive, "I am not what I seem to appear, but I am Shane." Ami gave Makoto a look and Makoto shrugged back as confused as Ami. "Your friend Sailor Chibi-Moon is currently trying to figure out the riddle."  
"Huh?" Makoto looked even more confused than before.  
"Let me try again.Chibi-Usa." the bubble dissipated and everything went quiet.  
Ami looked over at Makoto and opened her mouth, but Makoto pretty much knew what Ami was going to say and nodded, "On it Ami-chan."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Minutes later.  
"We're ready.let's hope he hasn't lost his mind." Yang said.  
"Wait a minute.how are we going to get into his mind?" Crystal suddenly asked the thousand-dollar question. Everyone groaned suddenly before the same light that had taken Chibi-Usa took everyone as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inside Shane's head.ewwww!!!  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Chibi-Moon called running toward the group.  
"Everything alright?" Sailor Moon asked.  
Chibi-Moon nodded in conformation, "Hey, what are you guys doing here anyway?"  
"Isn't it obvious Chibi-Moon?" Mars laughed a little, "we're we transported here as well. As to why.I don't know."  
"Hmmmmm.I guess I could let them try," a voice called out of the stillness that seemed to pierce the area more than anything.  
"What the.huh?" Venus turned towards the pillars of light that we're appearing before the group of heroes.  
The group stood senseless at the appearing pillars as they took shapes and colors forming bars of steel and hinges of gold. Then after the lights died down and the shapes were done transforming, the voice called again from the sub-conscious, "You want to help your friend so much? Then you must face the riddles and challenges that I are presented before you."  
"Riddles!" Moon gasped, "Just who ARE you anyway?"  
A figure of a little man appeared before the gates and called to them, "My name.is Chrono. I am the gatekeeper of this human's mind. In all humans a gate exists that controls emotions and the sub-conscious. I was chosen among ALL the images put into this humans mind to guard the gate till his death."  
"Sounds reasonable enough." Zerto said in contempt.  
"So.you want to enter the mind of the of the most powerful human ever to walk the face of the Earth next to Jesus himself.hmmmm." Chrono thought and suddenly pointed to Sailor Moon, "you! I want you to come over here."  
Sailor Moon shrugged and walked over to where Chrono, "Now what?" Chrono snapped his fingers and a desk appeared. "A desk.you want me to sit?" Chrono nodded and snapped his fingers again. A piece of paper appeared on the desk.  
"Your test is to pass this math test."  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened in terror, "But.but.but!"  
"Sit your butt.doowwwnnn!"  
Moon began to cry, but finally sat down and picked up the pencil. "Ohhhh.I knew that I shouldn't have ignored Miss H! Now we'll never get in!" she moaned in her mind. "Well.I guess trying won't hurt though."  
Chrono walked over and studied the rest of the group intently. "You!" he said pointing to Centari, "Who are you?"  
Crystal sighed lightly and replied, "My name's Crystal"  
Chrono gave an odd stare and replied, "Crystal.ehh? Huh.come with me." Chrono led Crystal to another desk that popped out of the ground. It was identical to the one that Sailor Moon was working in and already had the piece of paper on it. "You.will do English."  
Crystal's eyes widened, "What?!" she grumbled something but sat down and started to work on the paper.  
Chrono returned back to the group once more and studied again. He chose someone else and sat him or her down at a desk too. He continued this until Mercury, Tuxedo Kamen, Zerto, and Yang were all that remained from the original group. Chrono studied the group intently like before and said in a slight devilish tone, "You 4.since being the only ones left.will pass a test by beating the elements." A ring appeared around the heroes and a light appeared onto each element after their name was called.  
"Guys," Zerto gulped hard, "We are in a bit of trouble here considering these are THE elements!!"  
Mercury gave Zerto a look dodging a swinging tentacle coming from Milon the Earth elemental. "Who are the 4 elementals?" Mercury questioned Zerto.  
Zerto dodged another shot from Rubicant the fire elemental and replied taking a few shots, "From Final Fantasy 2.and TRUST ME! These bastards are harder than hell to beat!"  
"Ahhhhh!!" Mercury screamed dodging a shot coming from Vargas the wind elemental, "Well then! How about we take care of these guys!?"  
"I agree!" Zerto concluded, "You with me Yang?"  
Yang nodded and replied, "Let's kick some elemental ass!" Yang unsheathed the sword by his side and smiled devilishly. "Shining Fire Strike!" he yelled setting the sword ablaze.  
"Zerto Plasma Pulsator!" Zerto cried out blasting a shot from his X- Buster.  
Yang rushed at the Kazzaro the water elemental and just as the he displaced it into the foul demon's belly, the shot from Zerto combined with the power of Yang's sword. It infused the sword with a super-charged energy allowing Yang to finish with a thrust through Kazzaro's watery wall and bursting the heart of the elemental. Kazzaro roared and exploded into the dust through, which he was created. Tux and Mercury decided to let loose themselves and chose Rubicant as the one who would suffer the same fate.  
Dodging the blasts from the other 3 elementals Tux took his cane and charged toward the fire elemental. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled sending the shot out at Tux's outstretched cane. The cane stored the energy and released upon impact with the foul demon's fiery, and foul heart. Rubicant blared out in pain and settled back into the earth from which he was created.  
"Two down." Yang and Zerto said in confidence.  
".And two to go!" Tux and Mercury finished in confidence also.  
The other two elementals decided to step up the pace and fired bigger, stronger, and more wide-dispersing shots. "Watch it you guys! They mean business now!" Yang yelled almost getting lambasternated by a shot.  
"Crap! What the hell you think I'm doing?" Zerto said in a little joking tone.  
"Zerto! Watch out!" Mercury screamed as a shot connected with Zerto's body.  
"Mercury!" Tux yelled as a shot struck her in the back.  
Yang ran over to the two weakened comrades and mumbled some fancy stuff. A beam encased the two downed people and gave them some energy back. "Feel any better?"  
"Yeah.thanks," Zerto replied in a weakened voice.  
"I say we take care of these two.you with me Zerto?" Mercury said in a leadership tone.  
Zerto smiled and reached his feet, "Yeah.let's do it!"  
"Shabon Spray!!" A barrage of bubbles were released and fogged up the arena around the elementals.  
"Zerto Plasma Pulsator!" Zerto yelled firing a shot from his X-Buster.  
"Shining Fire Strike!" Yang yelled releasing a shot from his blazing sword.  
The blasts made their way to Vargas who screamed and returned to the dust of nothingness. "One left." Tuxedo Kamen finished, "and he's mine!" Tux threw a rose at Milon and watched as he flicked it away in a single gesture.  
"You've killed the other elementals.but if you kill me you will die with me!" Milon raised his hands to the sky and came down to the ground with a crushing blow. The ground beneath the foursome began to crumble and shake with frailty and after a few seconds ridges began to buckle in front of them.  
"Hang on everyone!" Tux tried to comfort but knew that it would change nothing.  
Zerto knew that he had one chance to stop this madness before the floor would collapse altogether and the four of them would be dead. "One.chance!" he thought taking aim at Milon through the raising pieces of ground. "Shit!" he thought, "I can't get a good shot at him through all this buckling!"  
Suddenly a voice seemed to give him the strength, "Zerto.you can do it! Trust your instincts and you can do it!"  
Zerto closed his eyes and concentrated. He acted without thought and yelled "Zerto.Plasma.PULSATOR!!!" The blast released and moved over the ground barely missing with all of the up-thrusts. The shot landed in the demonic heart of Milon and he roared as he disappeared into nothingness. The grounds stopped shaking and they became one again as a mist filled the arena.  
"Well done.you have passed the entrance exam. Creatures stronger than these await you inside these gates, but with teamwork and the power of friendship and trust they are no more difficult than everyday things of life," Chrono commented appearing and the mist falling revealing the groups position back in front of the gates. Chrono waved his and hand and the papers that had been worked on by the others suddenly appeared in his hand. "Times up ladies!" he said in a short of arrogant tone.  
The others who had been doing the paperwork got up and stretched around. "Damn desk was to small!" Crystal moaned.  
Chrono was busy correcting papers, and then he finalized them with one more thorough check. He began to hum a little tune as he checked them once more over. "And another mark here and another mark here," he said in a singsong voice just barely audible. He looked over at Makoto first and smiled with a hint of evil in his eye almost, "Hmmm.80.you pass Makoto." He continued looking at Crystal next. Again the almost evil look in him shown and he said, "82.good job Crystal."  
Crystal sighed and replied, "Thanks.I've always hated to do English.most boring subject in the whole world."  
Chrono paid no attention to the reply and continued looking at Chibi- Moon. A frown appeared and Chibi-Moon looked bummed. Chrono muttered something under his breath and said, "Chibi-Moon.100.unbelievable.*laughs a little* this is a bogus example to the saying 'like mother like daughter'.but now.let's continue. Chrono continued to finish the rest of the girls in this fashion before he got to the final and worst paper.Sailor Moon's. Chrono sighed and shook his head wishing that it didn't have to come down to this, but he knew his own rules and that he couldn't break them.not even for himself if need be. "And Sailor Moon." he sighed.  
"Well?" Sailor Moon questioned becoming impatient.  
"And Sailor Moon."  
"We all know what she got so why try and stall with silence?" a voice called from the darkness before the gates.  
A figure blurred itself in and everyone was surprised to see Jedite hovering in his usual general's uniform directly in front of the gates between Chrono and the pillars of energy. "Jedite! How did you get in here?" Zerto asked stunned.  
"Come now dear Zerto.you should have figured that out if I just appeared in here without warning! I used teleportation! How else?" Jedite taunted almost laughing. "Now then," he finished, "if you'll excuse me I have to get the rest of Aaron's energy wherever in his thick skull it may be!" Jedite powered up his body and released a burst of energy that blew the gates right off the powerful gold hinges.  
Chrono eye's widened and he withdrew his mighty, rainbow blade from its rainbow colored sheath. "NO ONE! Enters unless I say!" Chrono yelled displaying great movement with his blade.  
Jedite sighed and nodded, "That's to bad.cause I just got a permit!"  
Chrono leapt toward the lingering Jedite and executed a devastating move. "Take THIS you bastard!"  
Jedite laughed and moved within a blink of an eye countering at the right moment to send Chrono back to his little position some yards away and hitting the ground hard. He used his bounce momentum to regain his footing and held a defensive position waiting for Jedite to make his next move against him. "Now.I'm heading in to look.come and stop me if you dare gate- keeper, but I doubt you'll do much to stop me!" Jedite laughed and entered the flowing mist that surrounded the entrance, and disappearing a few seconds later. Chrono became a stone figure looking on stunned at what had just happened. He had been beaten for the first time and knew that there was only one consequence to failure.  
"Damn!" he continued crouching to one knee and ducking his head, "I've failed! I am no longer fit to be the guardian of Aaron's mind."  
Zerto walked over and knelt next to him in a catcher's position, "Being defeated isn't considered failure! If you let it eat you up instead of trying to change it.THEN you've failed."  
Chrono raised his head and looked behind his shoulder to the gates of gold broken down. He looked at the group surrounding him like locusts and stood up. "You're right.but I'm not powerful enough to stop him. However.I could let you enter.if we made a deal. You defeat this Jedite as you refer to him, and I'll let you enter."  
Zerto nodded in agreement and shook Chrono's hand as a closure of the deal. "Deal."  
Chrono nodded and told them of something that was greatly important. "Go ahead then and protect Aaron's core. His healing is still far from over and he may not even be healing as we speak! He's used countless energy reserves to keep you all here and I hope that it won't be in vain. Remember though, the dangers of the mind are more powerful then all the weapons in the universe!"  
Zerto nodded and led the team of ten into the broken gates. Tuxedo Kamen turned around and replied, "Thank you Chrono, and I promise you that the Sailor Senshi will succeed." Tux turned back to the gates and entered the mist. Then.all was quiet and still.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Zerto Plasma Pulsator!" Zerto yelled releasing the charged energy.  
"NOOOO!" the robot yelled exploding into mist.  
"What are these things?" Mars asked.  
"They're robots from a video game," Yang said thrusting his sword into another robot.  
A door appeared and everyone went through it. Suddenly bosses from another game started attacking. "How about we get some cover!" Mercury said, "Shabon, Spray!" Bubbles emanated and clouded the robot's site as they fired random shot's forgetting about each other and hitting each other sometimes. The Scouts decided that it was time to finish this game right away and blasted each one soundly using teamwork.  
"Man.how many of those things are there?" Jupiter questioned.  
"A WHOLE lot!" Yang replied  
"Man."  
Yang nodded and motioned for them it was time to continue. The group walked through another door and ended up in a dark area. "So now that we're through with those game things, what game or puzzle or thing is next?" Mercury asked. Suddenly eyes began to appear and rain black clouds.  
"OK! That does it! This kid is beyond psycho!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said.  
"Wait!" Mercury though for a moment and hummed a melody to herself. "Dreamy black clouds."  
Zerto cut her off and continued, "Wash away my tears."  
The two looked at each other and finished, "In here you'll find the gate to my fears!"  
"That's it! Mercury implied excited.  
"What are you two talking about?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned.  
"It seems that Shane is hiding inside his fears. Ironic that one would hide in the place they are afraid of.but somewhere around here a gate should be here leading to him and his fears.whatever they are.  
The room suddenly changed from a cold, musty darkness to a small Western style town. The town was deserted and run down. In front of them lay a gate no farther than 100 yards away. "Let's go through it!" Sailor Moon took command, "it may lead us to Shane!" Everyone agreed and went through following Sailor Moon. After entering the gate they found themselves in a cave like dwelling. A boy of no more than 9 was looking about it making weird faces or yips of excitement.  
"Who is that?" Mars questioned everyone.  
The boy cried out in an almost girlish voice, "Wow! This is incredible! I've never seen anything like it, but what the hell is it?" The boy's hair was a light blond and had slight curls remaining. His clothes unmatched and torn a little around the knees and he had a deep blue-eyed look about him.  
Zerto looked a little harder and squinted hi eyes. "Heh.I know.heh.heh," Zerto said in his little teasing tone.  
Everyone looked at Zerto as they waited for him to tell. "Well?" Sailor Moon said impatiently.  
"Well what?"  
"Tell us you doof!"  
Zerto laughed at this and replied, "Come on Sailor Moon! Even YOU should be able to figure this out!"  
"I'm sorry Zerto," Mercury interjected, "but not even I can figure this one out."  
  
Zerto smacked himself in the head and shook his head, "LOOK! Whose mind is this?"  
Venus replied with a raised eyebrow in oddity, "Shane's."  
"Y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s.now.who would you THINK we'ld be seeing here?"  
The group still lay silent and shrugged. "Still don't know," Sailor Chibi-Moon shook her head.  
Zerto was plainly angry, and with this he said in a resistance tone, "THAT.IS.SHANE!!!!!!!!"  
Everyone acted surprised at the outburst to explain, but understood after what Zerto had said. "Hey!" Jupiter interrupted, "Let's find out what's going on and why this memory is playing!"  
Everyone agreed and listened intently as the little human rummaged around the area more. "Cool.Although I have the weirdest feeling that I know this stuff.from somewhere.huh."  
"I remember you.from your past life," a voice called from somewhere in the darkness.  
"Wha?"  
A figure appeared from the silence surrounding and came into partial view. "Although you look a lot like the Moon Prince.hmm."  
"Uh.I don't know what your talking about.but.I'm gonna head out now K?"  
"Wait!" Shane stopped and turned around, "because you have found this place I see that you have finally found your destiny. You see.you're the lost prince from so long ago, and we will be in desperate need of a savior."  
"*looks at her weird* I don't know what you're talking about.but.since this sounds interesting.I'll stay. Long as you give me an idea why I'm a Prince.cause I'm clueless."  
The lady nodded and turned toward the back of the cave. "You may not remember.but you we're once part of a great kingdom. You lived in harmony with everyone in the universe.but you had affection for time and space. You saw me much testing things and going into this time and that worming about."  
"And.uh.just WHERE was this kingdom?"  
"You lived on the moon.with the family of Queen Serenity."  
"WHAT?!" Sailor Moon gasped. "I never knew I had a brother! I remember my whole past.but I NEVER remembered HIM!"  
"I agree." Tuxedo Kamen nodded, "but.now that I think about it.I heard rumors of a warrior.no older then 13 who came out when everyone was asleep and went from rooftop to rooftop. I met up with him once but I never saw his face and all he said was that one-day the kingdom would fall, and he would be the cause. Then before I could ask him anything else he was gone."  
The others continued to watch the memory unfold as the lady moved a little bit back into the light. "So.you're saying that I lived.on the moon.and was a prince? Nah.couldn't be.besides.don't you think I'ld remember?" Shane looked about and searched for an answer and also input, "AND.if I did live on the moon.how did I breath? There is no atmosphere on the moon!"  
The cloaked lady hummed yes, "You lived on the moon in another realm, but when an evil came the Queen.your REAL mother.sent Serenity along with all the other members of her court and to the Future. However.you were the only one to not be put into the suspension. So.you came to me and asked to be placed in another era. So I sent you to live in the future with your sister.who was to be your guardian." Shane shook his head, "This Serenity you speak of.who is she?"  
The lady retreated slowly to the comfort of the darkness and replied, "Serenity is your sister but she was reborn 1000 years later and was renamed Usagi by her parents. When she was 14 she found a cat, Luna, who told her she was Sailor Moon, a fighter of justice and all around keeper of the peace on Earth."  
"Cool."  
The lady hummed again, "But, she will not be able to defeat the evil so pure that is coming in the years ahead.not even I will know of what it is.but I know of it's presence.I feel it and fear it. That's why.Prince Aaron.I ask of your help.allow me to restore your powers.as they are the only thing that may save the universe!"  
Shane gave her a funny look and hummed to himself. "Well.If I we're to have powers.how would I use them?"  
"The powers of the moon are already in you.but.you also have a medallion that can grant great power to you when you use it. It allows you to turn into MetaSigma. I can only pray you remember how to use it."  
Shane did his little pondering thing and decided, "Hmmm.what the heck.I'm not going anywhere.besides.it might be cool."  
The being nodded, "I present to you.your communicator.your medallion, and your Time/Space Portal watch. All were entrusted to me when you gave up being the Moon Prince years ago."  
Shane nodded and replied, "Cool!"  
The lady raised a staff.one end was normal.but the other looked like it had a key to something on it. A bright hazel and navy light engulfed the room, "Uncle of Chibi-Usa, and Prince of the Moon family! I bestowed upon you your items.may you learn how to use them and protect what you hold dear!  
A pilot of light glowed over Shane and dropped in front of him his 3 items. He picked them up slowly and then.slowly.his vision went blurry. A portal opened and out came someone who looked somewhat familiar to Chibi- Usa and the rest of the Scouts. The lady spoke to the other in an inaudible tone. "What are they saying?" Zerto asked.  
"I can't tell," Ami replied, "but the reason we can't is probably because he can't hear what they are saying.but wasn't fully out when she appeared and saw only the blurry vision.it looks like.I can't quiet tell." Before Mercury had the chance to use her VR Visor the memory was gone and the silence and darkness reigned again.  
A light appeared from somewhere and shone on a teen.somewhat near the age of 17.maybe that. His face covered in darkness and a look of anger spread like a wildfire from ear to ear. "You saw what happened. I never wanted to be nothing but a day-dreamer.but my life.ruined in the blink of an instant. I could've said no.and the world wouldn't end.life would go on.but.deep in my heart.I burned for the day I would remember my power. So.I longed for it.despite not knowing it was inside me. I was the one created so many years ago by my mother.Queen Serenity.I never did die after Beryl attacked. I knew it was going to happen. So I knew exactly what to do to avoid it. After Serenity took her life and Queen Serenity trapped Beryl in the crystal.my fate was sealed. I was given a chance to become a normal boy.in a realm far from here.yet at the same time sitting on top of me from all sides. I was reborn in the host mother Karen and was cared for many years by her. One night.I was dreaming. Or so I thought, and awoke in the cave. After the incident, I was forever changed. Something inside me told me that there was a reason for this. I shrugged it off every time the feeling came. In my life I have been belittled, beaten, trashed, and all of that has accumulated, and manifested itself into my body. "Pain.sorrow." the teen smiled evilly and raised his hands filling them with energy, "I'll kill you all with the pain that has accumulated!"  
"What the.my.head." Mars moaned. "So.many memories.of.pain," Jupiter drooped to the ground.or what ever they were standing on.  
"Torture.rage.hatred.all.so.STRONG!" Sailor Moon screamed as they practically hit her with bolts of lightning.  
"No! NO! NO!!! Stop!" Chibi-Moon screamed as the lighted flooded her head.  
A voice spoke to her in a soothing tone despite the pain from the light. It called, "You want to know as much about me as possible. Well.now here's your chance! You've met the hatred and anger. I am the bliss and calm. We are reemerging to become him once more. So stand up and be strong!"  
Chibi-Moon looked at the teen and groaned as the pain still ripped at her. She looked at the hatred that swelled her mind and fought the tears of Shane being pushed and bullied around. She jumped suddenly and planted a swift and decisive kick to the teen making him fall over and releasing his grip on the others. Another being that looked like the teen entered from somewhere and lay on him absorbing himself into the other teen. Then.another.and another.till 7 figures had lain down. The teen rose once more and moaned. Looking around he saw the blurred figures sitting around him in a circle. "What the.huh?" he stuttered as his vision started to clear. "You!" he cringed as he tried to stand on wobbly legs.  
"Who?" Chibi-Moon questioned.  
The teen tried to run and stuttered away as fast as he could. He only went as far as his unsteady legs could take him. Chibi-Moon walked over to him and he clawed his way away from her. She eventually after a few steps got in front of him and looked down on him. "Stay the hell away!"  
"Shane.don't you remember who I am?"  
A look of terror still filled his eyes, "Hell no! If I did, don't you think that I would have already said so?!"  
Chibi-Moon's crescent moon appeared on her forehead and she knelt down to Shane's level connecting the crescent moon on her forehead to his. A faint yellow crescent moon appeared on Shane's forehead and he started to speak as if it were from a book. "I remember.I was from the original Moon Kingdom and brother of Serenity. After Beryl destroyed our home I felt like I had to protect my sister. So I went to the future and saw my sister again.who was now my guardian. After war broke out again, and I had decided that I was to live with another host mother. I allowed Pluto to block out certain parts of my memory.but.as in the case of my sister.Serenity.if ever an evil was to appear where she and her friends could not handle in the near future. I allowed Pluto find me and tell me who I really was. I'm still not strong enough to help let alone fight. I need time to recover my powers, and then.I shall kill the.unnnhhh.oh.my.I.I need to get some rest. I'm weaker.oh." The moon disappeared and he fell into Chibi-Moon. He tried to raise his head and whispered, "That means I'm your uncle. It's good to see you again.Chibi-Usa."  
Chibi-Moon's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him, "It's good to see you too.uncle."  
Sailor Moon came over and also had the verge of tears in her eyes. She hugged her brother and added, "It's good to see you as well."  
Shane nudged his head up and down on Chibi-Moon's shoulder. "You.too.and call me Aaron everyone."  
All the others came over to see this splendid event unfold, but before they could make their way to it, a blast of energy knocked them away. ".The Fuck!" Zerto yelled spinning in the direction of where the blast came from.  
"Hahahaha! I see you have done half of the work for me, and I'll return the favor by finishing it!" the figure appeared out of the darkness.  
"Jedite! You dirty bastard!" Yang charged his sword blazing to the coolness of a red color.  
Jedite's look of happiness turned to a look of anger once more. "Give me that boy.or I'll destroy you all."  
"How's that Jedite?" Sailor Moon quipped with a smile, "you have no chance against the 10 of us!"  
"I anticipated that thought," he smiled again and snapped his fingers. Behind him, a whole shit load of monsters appeared!  
".The hell!" Zerto looked confused and shocked, "Where did they come from?!"  
"That's another thing about being inside someone's mind.the ability to use memories against the host! ATTACK!!!"  
"Guys.it's up to us to make sure that they don't get to Shane.or we'll lose him.forever," Sailor Moon said in protection. Everyone nodded took fighting stances beside Sailor Moon. "Everyone ready?" She asked twirling her Moon tier and aiming it at the advancing legions of darkness.  
"Hai!" They screamed and attacked in unison. Barrages of fire flew as the battle raved on. After a while it seemed that Jedite was history. His armies were falling apart. That's when he played the trump card.  
"It's over fools!" Jedite yelled at the group of warriors who were still fighting.  
"Your crazy!" Sailor Moon retorted, "your armies are almost gone, and you don't have a chance with against all 10 of us!"  
Jedite smiled, "That's just what I want you to think!" he let out a cry and fired a blast that sent the whole group flying.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Mars screamed hitting something.  
Jedite hovered over Shane and chuckled evilly, "Now.I'll take what you didn't give me.and kill you!"  
Shane cringed in terror. "Dear God help me!" he thought as Jedite reached out with his hand to make a link.  
*Slash!* A swipe of a sword went deep into the flesh of Jedite from a brightly colored sword. "Ahhhh!!!! The hell.!"  
Shane looked over and saw Chrono standing there waiting with sword in hand. "Chrono!"  
Chrono smiled and said in a courageous tone, "It's time for a rematch Jedite."  
Jedite cringed, but grinned, "Alright.and this time.I won't let you live!"  
Chrono laughed and yelled, "Luminare!" A light of pure electricity shone throughout the darkness and flew into Jedite. He didn't even flinch and only laughed.  
"Is that the best you've got? HA! I know monkeys that do better then that!"  
Chrono's eyes grew shady looking, but he kept his cool. "You think you can do better?"  
Jedite stuck out his hand and let loose a beam of focused red energy. It shot through Chrono like a dart through paper. "Chrono!" Shane ran over to him, "Chrono! Speak to me damnit!"  
Chrono lay silent as the blood escaped from his wound. "Now," Jedite hovered again, "Let's finish that link." He reached out again, but instead was flustered when he couldn't get a grip. "What the?!"  
"Jedite.I.will KILL YOU!" Shane's body started to emanate a bright navy color and the area around his started to warp from the absorption rate. "Shine!" He yelled firing the shot around the whole room. The navy light grew into a spherical shape and encased the downed comrades.  
"What is this power?! I.I can't overpower it! NOOO!!!" Jedite yelled high-tailing it out of there. "I'll be back! You can bet on it!" Shane collapsed on the ground as Sailor Moon started to regain sight.  
"Shane!" she yelled running back over to him. "Shane! Shane!! Speak to me!"  
"Uhhh.I'm.your.all.unnnn.Ok.uhhh"  
"He'll be fine.but he needs some serious rejuvenation. That blast took it out of him completely. I don't know how he even managed to use a blast that powerful in his condition," Chrono got up and moved over to Sailor Moon.  
The rest of the group moaned and started to rise again. "Usagi.uhhh.ohhh." Shane lay still but breathing.  
"Sailor Moon," Chrono extended his hand, "Thanks."  
  
Getting back up, she took Chrono's hand and shook it, "No problem.but what about Shane?"  
"He's going to need to rest.his body can barely function.so there's not a chance in hell that he'll be able to defend himself in case that punk Jedite attacks again."  
Zerto stepped forward and asked Chrono, "Can I take him back home.I mean.to where we belong?"  
Chrono nodded, "Yes, it is possible, but.you will need to have someone open a portal to your world."  
"DAMN!" Zerto swore, "Shane didn't have his watch on.and I left mine at home! That means I can't get us home!"  
Chrono almost laughed, "Well then, I guess your gonna be stuck here for a while."  
"The.Kingdom.Moon.Bloodline..Portal."  
"Huh?" Chibi-Moon walked over to Shane, "what are you saying?"  
Shane's face was bleak and pale, but it moved its lips, "The.bloodline.Moon.usage.portals."  
"I don't know what you mean.can you tell me anything more?"  
Chrono ended the talking abruptly, "I think that we should wait till he can tell you.let him regain his strength.he hasn't the energy to even breath, yet he can." Chrono looked over to the blackness and the gates of Shane's mind opened. "You can transport out of here once you leave the gates."  
Chrono picked up his master's body and disappeared. Sailor Moon and the rest of the group headed for the gates and exited. When they woke up they from whenever they had been asleep, they noticed they were in the same room in Ami's apartment that they had been in before this warped mind thing began. "Guys? Hey.is everyone all right?"  
"Yeah," Mamoru said now back in his original form of a teenager.  
"Diddo," Sabin said.  
"So.now what?" Ami asked?  
"What else.protect Shane," Minako said.  
Everyone nodded and left the room, except for Chibi-Usa. She looked concerned and set her head on Shane's body. "Oh Shane. I missed you so much."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Sorrow

Crossings.Sorrow  
  
One week later.  
Chibi-Usa sat as Aaron slept and she thought about why her mother never knew about her brother. Could it have been something she did? The thought crossed her mind, but she put it down almost embarrassed. Aaron started to move, "Mmmmm.nnnnn.*Weakly* hey.how are you?"  
Chibi-Usa smiled and replied, "All right.how about you?"  
Aaron nodded with approving, "Alright.tired.but that's to be expected, when you've been drained as much as I have." He closed his eyes again and spoke in a little more audible tone, "How are the others.and Sabin?  
Chibi-Usa gently put her hand on his and replied, "Alright.Jedite hasn't sent down another of his cronies yet.I'm sure he will."  
Aaron moaned and whispered, "I find it ironic, that you're taking care of considering I'm you're uncle."  
Chibi-Usa giggled, "You're forgetting, I'm over 900 years old!"  
Aaron shook his head slowly, "That would mean that I'm 1900 years old.wouldn't it? I mean I came from the original Moon Kingdom."  
Chibi-Usa put a finger to her chin and replied, "Yeah.I guess your right. You hungry?"  
"Yeah. A little, why?"  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
"Hmmm." he thought and whispered, "Chicken noodle soup. Not rice.chicken noodle soup."  
"Chicken noodle soup? Hmm.never heard of it."  
  
"*slight laugh* Yeah.I figured. It's an American dish.very good. It's like small pieces of chicken in a broth. Very good."  
Chibi-Usa whispered and replied, "Sure, as long as you get better," before she left the room whispering, "I love you."  
Aaron sighed and said after Chibi-Usa left the room, "Chibi-Usa, I would tell you that I love you, but if I did, then I'ld only be lying. For my heart is so cold, it would freeze the world." He fell asleep having a tear escape his eye. Of course he could barely tell that he had closed his eyes. He could barely distinguish the ceiling to the night sky. His hands were only a little lighter almost a dark gray standing out from the rest of blurring. He started dreaming of when he was younger of how he grew up on the Moon kingdom, and how his mother was disappointed when she gave birth to a male, and not a female to take her place.  
(Inside the dream) "Should I ever tell him?" Queen Serenity asked her chancellor.  
"If you did tell him, what will he think? That he's not fit for the throne. I think we should kill him as the court ordered. He's a burden to the Silver Millennium, and."  
"And he's my son. I'm not just going to let the damn court execute my son! What would the people of this Moon think? I was raised to help life flourish. Not kill it when something goes wrong and does no harm. He hasn't done any harm to anyone yet. He may interfere with political things.but that's to be expected from a child of 3. If this child I carry now is a boy, would you kill it after birth?"  
"Yes.he is a curse upon the throne. One is bad enough, but two is going over board."  
"My god," Aaron thought as he heard this from outside the door, "The chancellor wants me dead!" He ran to his room and locked the door solidly.  
After a few hours he heard a knock. Reluctantly he picked up the phasor he had made just for emergencies like this and asked, "Who's there?"  
"It's you mother. I have something to tell you."  
He slowly unlocked the door and opened it. His mother bent over and picked him up and told him, "Aaron.I want to tell you something. You're going to have a baby sister. She'll be here in a couple of months. Aren't you happy?"  
Aaron nodded happily but on the inside was crying in pain. He was to be the first of the male heirs to take the throne, but because he was male, and his mother was to be giving birth to a female, he would be looked upon second by everyone. "Yeah.what's her name gonna be mama?"  
"Serenity. The same as the generation before her, and the generation before her."  
"Oh. I have a question mama.will I ever have the throne?"  
Queen Serenity laughed and told him, "You will.someday."  
The quote never left him. It haunted him as Usagi was born a few months later and grew up without ever really knowing she had a brother. Aaron was left in his room and rarely ever came out. He grew up secluded and alone. He went to school where he had no friends to help him through the hard times. He was an outcast among royalty.  
The movement of his body awoke him to see that someone was sitting next to him gently rocking him to make him wake up. "Huh?" he looked around still as blurry-eyed as before. "Who is it?"  
"It's only me.Minako. I've brought the chicken noodle soup that Chibi- Usa made."  
Aaron let out a sigh that was almost a regular breath. "At least you didn't make it. I can be sure I won't have to forage life and death again because of your soup."  
Minako gave him a look of angered embarrassment. "That's nice. Do you want me to spill it on you?"  
"Very funny Minako," he said as she lifted the spoon and blew on the warm broth.  
"It's a little hot.so be careful."  
After he downed a whole bowl he thanked Minako and fell back asleep. Minako left the room to see Usagi standing at the door. "How is he?" she asked he friend.  
"He's doing better."  
Usagi looked down at this prospect and said in a kind of sad tone, "You know.it's kinda my fault that he's in the mess he's in."  
"Oh? How Usagi," Minako questioned setting the plate by the sink in the kitchen.  
"I should've known he was MetaSigma from the start. The first time I met him something felt familiar. The touch of his hand almost warm and remembering of the Moon Kingdom. The way if felt when my mother touched my shoulder."  
"You had no way of knowing. He could've been a new evil creep!!"  
"Yeah, your right. Get some sleep Minako. It's my watch."  
Minako nodded and said in her vibrant tone, "Seeya."  
Usagi walked into the room and looked at her helpless brother. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Aaron. I am truly sorry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next Day.  
Minako shook her head exiting the room holding a plate of broth. "I don't know what's up with that kid. All he does is sleep now. One day of eating and then all he needs is a few bites today."  
Usagi replied in a sly grin, "Well.what do you expect of him? He's had almost no energy.and sleeping allows his body to regenerate it back."  
The front door of the apartment opened and Makoto called, "We're back!"  
"How was shopping?" Usagi asked, "Any killer deals I missed?"  
"It was alright.but Crystal and Yang were a little close to the edge a couple of times!"  
Chibi-Usa hustled into the apartment and shuffled into the kitchen looking for some soup. Minako walked in after and told her, "He's already eaten. There's no point in trying to feed him." Chibi-Usa ignored her comment and re-heated the soup. Then she took it into the room and shut the door.  
Minako sighed and Usagi asked, "So.where are the two love birds?"  
Makoto hesitated and a look of embarrassment glowed on her face. "They.they were still looking for rings at the mall."  
Usagi gave her a look of confusion, "Huh? I'm not quiet following you here.why would they be looking for rings." she stopped herself in mid- sentence and grinned.  
Makoto sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah.that's why."  
Usagi threw out her smile though and suddenly asked, "But then where are Sabin and Rei?"  
"With Yang and Crystal."  
Chibi-Usa returned from her brother's room with an empty bowl of soup. She set it in the kitchen and grinned at Minako who was in shock. She headed back out to the dining room and sat down on the couch. "I'm beat.all the walking around the mall pooped me out."  
Makoto and Usagi giggled a little, and Chibi-Usa looked at them curiously. After a few seconds she joined them and reached for the TV remote. The TV sprang to life with the cool button Chibi-Usa had pushed. A picture of Usagi as Princess Serenity appeared in the final battle with Queen Beryl. Usagi's jaw dropped and she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Wha.what the hell is this?! Why am I fighting Beryl on TV?!"  
A voice called from the picture, "Do you like it Sailor Moon? I sure enjoy watching it over.and over again." The screen fuzzed and a picture of Jedite appeared grinning.  
"Jedite! What do you plan on doing! What do you think you're doing?!"  
"I've decided to make an ultimatum for you. Send me Shane to the abandoned mines on the outside of town, or."  
"Or what!"  
"I'll reveal your true identity the whole world."  
A wrenching hit Usagi's gut but she kept her cool and replied, "Forget it. I would rather have my identity told then just give up my brother to you."  
The grin left Jedite's face, but he said, "If that's you way you want to play. I had a back-up plan just in case." A picture of the city being completely destroyed appeared and the TV started shaking. "If.you don't deliver the kid, then I'll kill not only him, but this whole city as well."  
Usagi's face turned pale and she looked defeated, "Then I guess I have no choice."  
A slight laugh escaped Jedite, but he only finished his appearance by saying then it's a deal. "See you then."  
Makoto looked over at Usagi, and then at Chibi-Usa. "What are we gonna do?"  
"I'm heading to mines.I don't care about the danger, and I know it's a trap.but I don't have a choice," Usagi said.  
"I'll head back to the mall and warn the others," Makoto said bursting out the apartment door.  
"Chibi-Usa I want you to stay here and guard our brother. No telling what tricks are up Jedite's sleeve."  
"I'm coming with you Usagi," Minako pulled out her wand ready to kick some butt.  
Usagi and Minako followed suit of Makoto and hurried out the door. "Good luck." Chibi-Usa said a little worried. She sighed and moved into the room where Aaron lay sleeping peacefully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Makoto was moving rather quickly (Even for her) and knew the dangers of letting Usagi go by herself into battle. Even with this in mind she felt a glimpse of hope that no matter the difficulty Sailor Moon could emerge victorious. When she arrived at the door to the mall, her eyes burned and she huffed. Luckily Yang, Crystal, Rei, and Sabin were just emerging and greeted Makoto warmly. "No time for that now guys, we got trouble again. Everyone got on their battle ready faces and hustled into an empty area.  
"Zerto-suit ENGAGE!"  
"Mars, Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
"Ninjitsu Extreme!"  
"Centari, Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
"Jupiter, Crystal Power, Make-up!" (This is a rather interesting part imaging them changing). "Alright people.to the mines!"  
"Won't that take to long? By the time we get there it could be too late!" Sailor Mars said.  
"Hmm." Yang thought.  
"What is it Yang?" Centari asked.  
"I have a hunch.but only a hunch. We need to head back to that apartment, something is there that could help us," Yang responded.  
Sailor Jupiter looked at Zerto and he nodded, "Let's go."  
The five took off for the apartments once more for whatever reason Yang had in mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Usagi-chan," Minako nudged her friend, "hey.stay awake."  
  
"Huh? Oh.sorry Minako-chan. I'm worried about Chibi-Usa-chan.and Aaron."  
"Don't. Chibi-Usa-chan can take care of herself and your brother. She has a lot of training, and she's training with the best."  
Usagi smiled and nodded, "You're right, but I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen when we get back to the apartments."  
The bus lurched to a stop in front of a giant lot filled with heavy machinery. Usagi and Minako got off the bus and watched as it exited from their view. Then, they changed from ordinary teen-age girls into Sailor Scouts. "Come on.the entrance is up this way," Minako led the way. The machinery thinned out and gave way to a narrow opening of a cave. Sailor Moon and Venus slowed down and cautiously made their way inside. After going about a mile into the mine, they found themselves in a large opening where a hole was in the roof. Large machinery was found once again and makeshift tables were scattered about. A sudden shoot rang across Sailor Moon's face and stuck into one of the walls. She felt her heart as it jumped madly. "Alright you little punk! Come out and fight like the.whatever the hell it was you are."  
A slow laugh was heard and out of the shadows of one of the machines came a rather odd looking reploid. It's arms were that of fiber optic cable, but much more elastic and they looked like giant springs. At the end of these springs were arrowheads of great size, and its head was an even bigger arrowhead. "For starters ugly, little brat, I'm not a thing. I'm a reploid, a superior being over you lowly humans, and two. I'm not just a punk. I'm your executioner!  
"Don't make me laugh!" Venus gave an overconfident smile, "Crescent Beam!" A long, beam of light shot at the reploid. He deflected the attack with his metallic arrowhead on one of his arms and threw the other one at Sailor Venus. She did a flip dodging it, but never noticed that the end of the arrowhead drove into the wall and started pulling the reploid toward her. "Looks like I'm about to wrap this one up!" the reploid said throwing his free arm around Sailor Venus capturing her.  
"Venus!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
"Time for the one-two!" Wire said.  
"One," he threw Venus at Moon making their bodies collide into one another knocking them both down, "and two!" he threw his stringy arms at them (These things have the arrowheads at the end of them) and they tore into both of the Scout's fukus, as well as some flesh. Sailor Moon's right was torn pretty badly and she could barely move it. "Would you ever believe in three?" the reploid laughed throwing his stringy arms again. Sailor Moon and Venus screamed as the blades approached.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Chibi-Usa," Aaron said in his whispered tone, "Where is everyone? Usually even in my current condition I can tell if Usagi and you are here, but Usagi isn't here."  
"Jedite is pulling another little scheme, and I'm staying here to protect you. No telling what tricks he'll pull just to kill you," Chibi-Usa replied. She started again, "But while it's quiet."  
"*Snore*.*Incoherent mumbling*"  
"I don't believe this," Chibi-Usa thought to herself, "things are getting really difficult and all he does is SLEEP! He's getting as bad as Usagi!" She stopped and looked down, "Of course, he's done a lot to keep us going, even when he knew the dangers to himself, he kept going. He's so strong, maybe even stronger then Sailor Moon."  
"Hmmm.that kid could pose a small problem, but of course it's only a SMALL problem!" something thought to itself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Three!" the blades hurled at Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.  
"Preserve Gravity Well!" someone yelled as the blades stopped about 2 ft from Sailor Moon.  
"Supreme Thunder!" someone else yelled sending volts of lightning back through the metallic arrowhead to the reploid. It screamed at jolts of power fried it. After a few seconds the frying stopped and Sailor Moon pulled out her tier, despite her arm hurting like mad.  
She gritted her teeth and through the pain yelled, "Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Shining Fire Strike!" someone else yelled.  
"Zerto Plasma Pulsator!" someone yelled out.  
All three energies converged and destroyed the reploid leaving it a pile of dust. "Sailor Moon! Are you and Sailor Venus alright?" Sailor Mars leapt down from a spot.  
Sailor Moon made a meek grin, "Yeah, we're Ok."  
Zerto looked at Sailor Moon's arm and pointed, "That is not a good looking wound."  
"I'll be alright.don't worry about me. We need to worry more about Shane.no telling what has happened to him in the time we've been gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile.  
The door to Ami's apartment opened and Chibi-Usa immediately jumped up ready to kill. Ami's opened the door to Aaron's shanty and poked her head in. Chibi-Usa relaxed saying, "Oh, it's only you Ami-chan. How was school?"  
"It was good," she slipped in a little more and stood a few feet from Chibi-Usa, "how is he?"  
"He'll be alright. He's done a lot of sleeping, but of course that's to be expected."  
Ami smiled and headed back to the door. Aaron suddenly moaned and talked in his whispered voice, "Chibi-Usa, who was that just now?!"  
"Ami-chan, why?"  
"That.isn't Ami.I could tell. Her voice was, cold, hard, and more metallic like. Chibi-Usa! Look out!!"  
"Huh?" Chibi-Usa was grabbed by Vile and thrown across the room against the wall.  
"Incredible. You knew it was me, and yet you stay paralyzed in this way," Vile said.  
"Of course, you're about as easy to pick out as a rotten apple on a bare tree."  
"Stupid bastard! Die!!!" Vile grabbed Aaron and started draining his energy.  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A blast of energy hit Vile in the back, but he laughed.  
"Do that again! That tickles!"  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Another blast hit Vile but made him loose his grip on Aaron and he turned a little redder.  
"Now THAT is not acceptable young lady!" Vile moved over to Sailor Chibi- Moon and grabbed her. The look on his face changed as Chibi-Moon thrashed about trying to break free. Vile looked back at Aaron and said, "You can see me can't you?"  
Aaron coughed from the draining and said in his whispered tone, "I can see exactly what you plan on doing, maybe I can't do a thing about it, but I know someone who can." A light engulfed the room and Aaron's body lay limp.  
Vile snorted and said, "That's all you have? I shouldn't even have asked the question!" He turned his attention back to Chibi-Moon who was screaming like mad at her brother to wake up. "He's dead little one, and now I'm afraid you're about to take the same path."  
"I highly doubt that you tin-plated garbage can," a voice rang out.  
"Who's there?! Who said that!"  
"Rose Neptune Waters!" A blast smashed into Vile removing his grip from Chibi-Moon and knocking out the window of the room.  
"Aaron! AARON!!" Chibi-Moon called to her brother and moved him a little. "Come on! Open your eyes! You can't be dead! You can't!" She held his wrist and let it drop. Hey eyes filled with tears and she ran into the figure that had just saved her. She looked at her face and buried hers into the figure's stomach. The figure put its hand on Chibi-Moon's back and a tear escaped its eye.  
Her voice was calm and soothing, just what Chibi-Moon needed in her time of sorrow. "Don't cry young maiden. He cared enough to sacrifice his life to protect yours. He was a true brother to you. Don't forget him, ever."  
Chibi-Moon looked up and yelled, "I don't care if he protected me damnit! It doesn't mean anything if he's dead!" She ran out of the room crying past Usagi who was just about to enter the room.  
"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Usagi ran over to her and looked at her, "what happened?"  
"Aaron.he's."  
Usagi's face turned pale and she rushed into the room to meet the mysterious girl kneeing by Aaron's side, putting his hands over his chest. "I'm sorry Usagi, he died saving his sister."  
Usagi's eyes watered and she ran out embracing Chibi-Usa. Both of them cried while all the others looked at total disbelief at the figure of Aaron dead. "Im.impossible." Sabin held back the emotion in his voice, "My best friend.after so long.he's." Rei dug her head into Sabin's chest and cried. Sabin got a strong face and put his hand on her back. Yang showed almost no emotion, as did Crystal. They both just stood there stunned at the fact that there in front of them lay one of their most dear friends.  
Minako turned away and cried with Makoto and a giant sorrow set upon the room. "Hey everyone! I'm home!" Ami's voice called from the doorway.  
"Ami-chan." Usagi's sad voice dictated to her best friend, "Aaron.he's." she burst into tears once more and put her face in her cupped hands. The books in Ami's hands suddenly dropped and she rushed into the room where the fallen warrior lay.  
"That.that can't be.he can't." she rushed into her room and shut the door crying.  
Sabin, who also was on the verge of tears looked at the Sailor fuku clad girl and asked, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Sailor Rose Neptune. I am a friend of Aaron's as well. It's a shame to see him die." Rose Neptune burst into tears and screamed, "WHY THE HELL DOES THIS SHIT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO HIM! WHY!!?!!"  
Sabin opened his mouth, "I better check on Ami, she of all people will be hit the hardest."  
Rose "rose" (Heh) up and held out her hand, "Hold it. I'll talk to her."  
Sabin shook his head, "When you've known Shane as long as I did, then you can confront her."  
He whispered something to Rei and she nodded, "Yeah, I'll get the funeral arrangements underway, *Sniffle* *Sob*. Sabin let go of Rei and she exited the room with Minako and Makoto following her. Sabin moved toward Ami's room and knocked on the door. "Ami."  
"GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Sabin sighed and slowly opened the door, "Ami-"  
"LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!"  
"Don't say that," Sabin said in a calm voice, "you know that if you don't talk about him now you'll be haunted by it forever."  
"THAT'S NOT."  
"You know I'm right Ami. Quit being so stubborn and talk with me. I'm just as pained, if not more then you, but I know that not talking about him will only make the hole grow. We can't cover the hole he left, but we can reduce its size with rich soil."  
Ami finally faced him and her eyes still watered she replied, "You're right."  
Sabin nodded and Ami moved over and put her sat on her bed. Sabin moved over to the bed and sat beside her. She put her head on his lap and cried a little more. He put his hand on her head and started stroking it trying to quiet her crying. They talked the entire night about Aaron.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next Day.  
"I just wish.I would've gotten to know him a little better," Chibi-Usa wept as tears stained her dark black blouse. She held the flower out over Aaron's coffin and let it fall effortlessly on the pale body of her uncle.  
"It would've been great if I got to know him better as well," Usagi said as the tears she cried hit her black dress. She held the flowers out over Aaron's coffin and let them fall effortlessly on the pale body of her brother.  
"I barely knew him, but his death is just as tragic as my parents was," Mamoru said. He pulled a rose from his black tux and laid it between Aaron's eyes. "May you rest in peace friend." Usagi held on tightly to Mamoru and cried whispering things. Chibi-Usa moved back to her set beside Ikuko-mama and cried on her shoulder. Sabin moved to the altar and pulled out a piece of paper. "Wow! Where do I begin?" He looked out across the bodies of mourners who had gathered for the occasion and sighed. "I met him back in 7th grade when he was in 8th.but it seemed that he had known me longer then that. Almost from the instant we met there was a spark that ignited in me, like I had found something rare and exotic. He brought a sense of excitement to my otherwise dull life. If there was anything I needed to talk about, he was there. If I needed help on homework.he would help. He was such a strong willed person, but hard-hearted as well. Those days, *Sniff* are gone.forever, and here he lies peacefully. Shane.you gave me the best 4 years of friendship a guy could ever have been given." Sabin exited the stage with a gritting of his teeth and tears in his eyes. After they closed the coffin doors the funeral was over and the reception for it began. All of the Scouts families were there and comforting their daughters who were still a little sorrowed. The outer senshi consisting of Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Haruka even showed up giving their regards to Usagi and Chibi-Usa for the great loss they had endured, but only Setsuna knew that Aaron was Usagi brother, and Chibi-Usa's uncle. All the other outer senshi thought that Aaron was a really good friend.maybe something more to one of the inner senshi.  
"Chibi-Usa-chan," Hotaru said to her best friend, "I'm sorry." Hotaru was the best person Chibi-Usa could talk to since Hotaru was only about 13 or 14 years old and Chibi-Usa was only 10 or 11 at the oldest. Haruka looked at Michiru and said, "I know it's wrong for us to interfere, but we should do something."  
Michiru sighed and looked at her lover, "but we interfered enough the last time. Is it right for us to interfere again?"  
Haruka sighed and took Michiru's hand, "Because.I have a feeling that if we don't do something there might not be another chance for us to help if there is trouble in the world. Remember.we are Scouts.it's our job to help protect this world."  
"Chibi-Usa-chan, are you gonna be alright?" Hotaru asked her puffy-eyed friend.  
"I will.eventually Hotaru-chan. It's just gonna take some time to get over his death." She turned away and let out another soft sob. Hotaru put her small hand on her back and gave her a sorrowful look. Sabin looked over at Chibi-Usa and sighed. He knew that the time was drawing near and he told Rei to go over and comfort Usagi a little more. She nodded and moved to her group of friends where they starting talking a bit about things.  
Sabin went over to Hotaru and asked her, "Can I speak with her?" Hotaru nodded and moved over to her guardians Haruka and Michiru. "Chibi-Usa, I know this may sound like the wrong time to tell you, but can I see you in the men's bathroom?"  
She nodded and followed Sabin into the boy's bathroom.reluctantly. She looked around and finally sat on a sink that was leaking a little, and looked at Sabin with her red eyes. "What do you want to tell me?"  
Sabin sighed, opened his mouth and said, "What if I told you that I there is a way to bring Shane back?"  
Chibi-Usa's eyes widened and she screamed, "WHAT?!!"  
Sabin clasped his hand over Chibi-Usa's mouth and whispered, "Shut up! You want to wake the dead?!"  
Chibi-Usa thrashed about trying to get her Sabin's hand off her mouth and finally Sabin released his grip. Chibi-Usa looked at him and calmly said, "But.what about the others? Shouldn't we let them know?"  
Sabin shook his head and replied, "You can't tell anyone Chibi-Usa. I'm trusting you with a heavy load and I need you to come through. You can't tell anyone.especially Ami. I don't want her finding out and then having our only chance go out the window. Loosing him once is bad. Twice is suicide." Chibi-Usa nodded. "Hopefully if we're in time we can revive him. We only get 2 weeks until he's gone forever. That's how long it is till the next full moon. When the full moon comes, he's gone. I'm lucky that they agreed to allow me to take the coffin to Rei's or we would have been up the creek without a paddle."  
"How did you find out about this?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"To tell you the truth I've been able to change into Zerto for a while.but after Shane decided to stop defending the weak, I lost my power. In a way he was my mortal coil. If he had the ability and didn't give it up freely I could change into Zerto, but one day he decided to quit, and he told me that because he quit my power would leave with it." Sabin moved over to the mirror and looked in it at his reflection. "He told me that if he were to ever die, then I would have my powers back, but my first priority was to get back his medallion he hid a year ago. He told me that in that medallion was the power to revive him."  
"So you mean he was MetaSigma before?"  
Sabin nodded, "Yes, that's how it happened to him. Sailor Pluto gave him back his items of power like we saw, but he never remembered how to use them.till that fateful day." Sabin shook his head; "I'll never forget the look in his eye when it was over." Sabin relaxed and turned his attention to Chibi-Usa.  
"So the only people going are you and I?"  
"Yes."  
"Where is this.fabled medallion hidden?"  
  
Sabin looked to the sky and said, "To Moon Deus!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	6. Lost and Found...Again

Crossing.Lost and Found.Again  
  
4:30 a.m.  
Sabin got up earlier then his body was able to handle and as a result he waned and moved rather erratically for his early departure. Somehow by great luck he escaped from the temple without making enough noise to wake the local residents. Eventually he got his body up and was a few minutes late for the destined position of rendezvous with Chibi-Usa. He yawned a few more times and asked, "You ready?"  
Chibi-Usa nodded but replied, "Just one question, how are we going to get to Moon Deus?"  
Sabin fell to the ground in true anime fashion and said, "I knew I forgot something." A sudden burst of inspiration hit him like a sack load of bricks. "Chibi-Usa, you still have the time key from coming here right?"  
Chibi-Usa nodded and pulled out the time key, "Yeah.it's right here."  
Sabin held out his hand, "May I use it?"  
Chibi-Usa let him have it but explained, "Do you even know how to use one?"  
Sabin shook his head but said, "Well.I have a feeling that if I follow the picture in my heart, this key will take me there."  
Chibi-Usa nodded, "I see."  
Sabin didn't reply, but said, "If I'm correct, God help me, we should just go straight to Moon Deus in one jump instead of having to take the detour stop in the 4th dimension."  
"And you were just gonna leave without telling us?" a voice called from the fairly darkened path behind them.  
"Who's there!" Sabin turned and changed into Zerto and held his trusty weapon in the direction of the talking.  
Two figures moved closer until they were close enough to distinguish. Zerto lowered his weapon in disgust. "Well? What are you two doing?"  
"This is none of your concern Sailor Moon," Zerto turned back around concentrating on the key.  
"Hardly believable that you two would be getting up so early just for a morning stroll. What are you hiding?" Tuxedo Kamen stated.  
"Chibi-Usa-chan," Sailor Moon looked at her daughter, "what's going on?"  
Chibi-Usa looked away. "I.can't tell you. I'm sorry."  
"Come on Chibi-Usa-chan.tell me. You have to tell your mother."  
"Sailor Moon! Don't even try! There's no way you'll get it out of me!"  
"You little.!"  
Tuxedo Kamen's hand placed on Sailor Moon's shoulder silenced her, "Don't. Whatever reason it is we have no right to pry it out of her. Let it go."  
A crash of light flooded the small area and a heavenly glow was left. "There.I did it," Zerto fell to his knees.  
Chibi-Usa looked over and stared at the image before her. A place of forest beauty relined what were once pipes and warehouses. Creatures flourished and scuttled about doing daily tasks and playing. "It's.breathtaking. I've never seen so much beauty in my whole life!" Zerto got back to his feet and said, "Come on. Moon Deus awaits."  
Chibi-Usa nodded and moved from the grasp of Sailor Moon to Zerto. "I'm sorry you guys, this is something that only Sabin and I can do. Stay behind." The two moved through the portal out of sight, but before the portal closed Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon slipped through unseen by either Zerto or Chibi-Usa. When they reappeared on the other side vivid images of the past came back to haunt them.  
"This.this is.the moon," Sailor Moon said.  
The portal behind them closed and Tuxedo Kamen said, "I think I understand why Sabin asked us to stay behind. He was trying to protect us from this vicious view we are facing now.  
"Son of a bitch!" Zerto moaned noticing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. "I told you two to stay away from here!"  
Chibi-Usa sighed, "Leave it to Sailor Moon to blow orders."  
Sailor Moon's face turned red, "What did you say you little brat!?"  
The two of them started fighting and Zerto shot a blast to the ground in front of them yelling, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!! This isn't time for some damn whining! We're here to save a damn life! Not cry and moan over stupid petty things!"  
Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon lowered their heads in shame and replied, "We're sorry."  
"Now come on. It's to late to send you two back, but you better be ready for hell from the past.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thanks anyways Ami," Usagi's mom said over the phone.  
"You're welcome Mrs. Tsukino," Ami replied back hanging the phone back on it's jack. She sighed and looked at the photo of her and her friends sitting on her dresser. She got up off the chair and moved over to it. It looked almost graceful, even though Usagi was on her face from tripping.  
"You feeling Ok honey?" Ami's mother asked.  
"Yeah mom.I'm fine. What are you doing home early?"  
"I thought we could go out and eat tonight, and talk about your friend. If that's alright with you."  
Ami blushed a little and nodded, "Yeah mom, that's cool. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."  
Ami's mother nodded and exited her daughter's room. Ami picked up the telephone and called The Hino temple. "Hello?" Rei's voice answered.  
"Hey Rei-chan, this is Ami, I was just wondering if you've heard anything from Usagi-chan lately."  
"I'm sorry Ami-chan. I know Usagi-chan is an idiot, but this.is just to long for not hearing from her. I'm genuinely worried about her."  
"I know, and even Chibi-Usa-chan and Mamoru-san are gone."  
"Sabin is gone too. Could this have something to do with the enemy we're fighting?"  
Ami shook her head, "I'm not sure."  
Rei sighed into the phone and had a few seconds of silence before finishing, "How are you feeling?"  
Ami's face turned a little red but said, "Alright, my mother and I are going out to eat since she got off early."  
Rei nodded, "Ok Ami-chan, I'll see you later."  
"Bye!" Ami put the phone down and sighed.  
"Coming Ami?" her mother called her.  
"Yes mom! I'm coming!" Ami replied and a tear escaped her eye. She looked surprised and wiped it away quickly. She grabbed her coat and shut the door behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sad isn't it Jedite? They have no idea of the pleasure I'm going to have killing them off," a voice cackled to Jedite as he sat on top of his crystal style throne. "I should also warn you that if you don't get them before me," the voice let go of a slight, almost ominous, low laugh, "she is going to kill you on the spot."  
"Oh shut up Prophet. I have my own ways of dealing with those little pests. You just get your job," Jedite grinned somewhat slyly.  
"And how is that? You know that the disk they have contains all the data on how to defeat these reploids."  
"That is what a rookie called being afraid."  
"What did you call me?!" A shade of blood red torching the Prophet's eyes.  
Jedite grinned and said, "Now, should I tell her majesty of your somewhat displeasing attitude about this?"  
The Prophet grinned, "What difference would it make. You would only be making her detest having to see you fail more. You and your.empty promises of defeating the Sailor Scouts?"  
A figure appeared from within a long towering waterfall and yelled, "Both of you shut the hell up! Get to work! I cannot take this much longer. I want you make sure that those Scouts end up dead! And make sure you get that medallion Prophet, because I'm warning you. If you fail."  
The Prophet grinned, "You needent worry about me O Queen. Those fools are no match for my power. However, I think that those other Scouts that Jedite must get rid of will more them make mince-meat of his reploids."  
The figure grinned and said, "That's where you're wrong Prophet. While studying these.reploids, I made a startling discovery. They can be upgraded even more. I'm hoping that Jedite won't fail me now that he to contains the power to use these super-reploids I've created."  
Jedite bowed and said, "I won't fail you my queen."  
The Prophet laughed and said, "Where have I heard that before!" His laughter continued as he phased out.  
"My Queen," Jedite finished, "what happens when he gets the medallion?"  
"He is disposable after that. Do what you want with him," the figure replied and faded out.  
Jedite turned back to the center of the area and closed his eyes concentrating. "Hiyo Mahash Tishyo Kryt!"  
A beam of light appeared and out of it came a snail. "Crystal Snail ready for battle Jedite. Just give the word and I will start kicking some ass."  
"Not yet Snail, patience. We'll strike only after we are assured victory. If we can we'll take them down like flies; one by one. HAHAHAHA!" Jedite bellowed madly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mizuno Ami's house.3:00 a.m.  
"Choose between who you like, me, or Urawa."  
"I can't do that! You're my friend as much as Urawa!"  
"Then, I'm sorry."  
Ami jolted awake the sweat seeping her brow. "Oh my. That was.a very tragic dream. She slipped the covers off and moved to her computer. After letting the natural effects happen, she proceeded to boot up the web-site that Sabin had given to her earlier. She wiped the sweat off her brow and just stared at the screen as if it had her in a synaptic trance. "I love Urawa.but I just feel guilty about how Shane felt about me. Why? I never knew him, and yet, it's like we've know each other for so long." She stared at the screen some more when a loud scream was heard from her mother's room. "Mother!" Ami knocked the chair out of her way and bolted to her mother's room. A gigantic, metallic snail laughed as he drained Ami's mother's energy. "Mom!" Ami yelled stunning the snail for but a second.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? A Sailor Soldier perhaps?" the Snail grinned.  
"Let go of my mother you giant piece of escargot!" Ami yelled.  
"Ami, run!" her mother yelled.  
"I won't run anymore mom! Not from my love, fear, anything!" She pulled out her communicator as Snail went after her with a tentacle. She dodged it quickly and yelled, trouble you guys! Get over here quick!"  
The tentacle wrapped around Ami and she struggled to free herself. "AMI!" her mother screamed as she felt the effects of being drained of energy.  
Ami started feeling weak, but still tried to raise the wand in her hand. "Mer.Mercury.Crys.tal.P.pow.er" she fainted from all the energy she had lost.  
"A.mi." her mother called as she called for her fallen daughter. Her eyes began to shut, when a blast of light tore the tentacle attached to her off.  
"WHAT THE?!" Snail yelled.  
"Attacking innocent people is one thing, but attacking beautiful girls is another!"  
"A.mi." her mother whispered.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" A gush of water blasted Snail out of the window down five stories to the ground below. It landed with a heavy, crashing thud.  
"A.mi." Ami's mother whispered again.  
"Don't worry Mizuno-san. Your daughter is all right," Sailor Mercury comforted the woman.  
"Sailor Mercury!" a voice called from behind, "are you Ok?"  
Mercury turned around to see Jupiter and Venus standing in the door of the apartment. "Yeah, everything is Ok. You can head back."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Moon Deus.  
"This place looks nothing like the image in the portal!" Sailor Moon said looking out across the vast empty landscape of dust.  
"Like I said.you shouldn't have come," Zerto simply replied.  
"You needed our help though."  
Zerto sighed and said, "I'm glad I don't have a sister."  
Sailor Moon blushed, "What's that supposed to mean!"  
Zerto shook his head, "You won't understand."  
Tuxedo Kamen asked, "Do you know of any danger in this place?"  
"Oh course! Shane had to protect the medallion somehow! Of course, I know of all the systems he's using so I know what to do."  
"That's somewhat of a relief, but still be careful."  
  
"No doubt!"  
Chibi-Usa had changed into Sailor Chibi-Moon and said, "Hey Zerto, do you think we'll be able to pull this off soon? I can't miss to much school!"  
Zerto groaned and said, "Consider this all early summer vacation, and the beginning of mine."  
"That's right. Where you come from summer vacation just started!" Sailor Moon laughed.  
"Oh yeah, so don't expect me to be in school when we're done her. I have a feeling that after we get Shane back, we'll have to dispose of Jedite and anything else that's associated with that jerk."  
Sailor Chibi-Moon nodded and said confidently, "You bet I'll help you guys out! When I get my hands on that jerk that hurt my brother! I'll put some pain on them!"  
"Settle down there Chibi-Moon. Don't want to jump the gun on kicking some butt. There will be plenty I'm sure. Just don't do anything to get yourself killed." Sailor Chibi-Moon smiled and the four of them continued toward the sand lined mountains standing in their way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hino temple.  
Rei sat bowlegged chanting into the fire and hoped that she could find out what the heck was going on as of late. The flames did nothing but lick to the sky showing no support for Rei at all. She opened her eyes and slowly got to her feet wiping the sweat off her brow. "How odd, nothing has happened as of late that I could catch onto. Could it be that the enemy is attacking another part of the world?" She sighed and looked back into the flames again as if asking for them to say something.  
"Rei?" a voice called opening the sliding doors to the room. Yang and Crystal entered holding hands.  
Rei made a face to this, but said, "Anything on your end?"  
Crystal shook her head, "Nothing. No sign of Usagi and the others nor have we run a foul with a reploid."  
Yang asked, "What about you Rei? Anything coming from you ESP fire readings?"  
Rei shook her head back, "No, I'm afraid not. I haven't been able to sense anything."  
Crystal sighed and finished, "Well, we're heading back to Makoto's for the night. If you need anything, call us."  
Rei nodded and waved to the exiting couple. "Things are just to quiet with an enemy about. It's very frustrating sometimes leading to the point of near insanity. How am I able to keep it under control? It boggles the mind."  
The door opened again and a twinge hit Rei. She turned quickly to see a somewhat stunned lady looking at her. "Oh my. I'm sorry to scare you miss. You scared me quite frankly!"  
Rei's ESP was feeling the evil from the lady, but she played along and said, "I'm sorry madam, how can I help you today?"  
I was wondering if you knew where a girl by the name of." she pulled out a card and read the name, "Usagi Tsukino, lived."  
Rei shook her head, "I'm sorry madam, I'm not quite sure who that is."  
The lady bowed and said, "Forgive me for asking then." She turned to leave and finished, "but instead of leaving maybe I should just kill you outright like I was ordered!" The lady's disguise vanished and now the lady looked like Snail. "Crystal Missile!" is said shooting a missile at Rei blowing a big hole in the side of the room.  
"Damn!" Rei thought, I have to get out of here before she destroys the temple!" Rei high-tailed it out of the room via the hole and dodged another missile shot at her.  
"It's no use you pesky ho!" Snail taunted, "Not ever as Sailor Mars, you can't kill me!"  
Rei took out her morphing stick and yelled, "Mars, Crystal Power, Make- UP!" (She eventually changed into Sailor Mars after a little promo thingy) "Destroying holy ground is wrong and downright evil! I shall you on chastise you of the planet Mars! Prepare to get a beating!"  
Snail laughed, "Confident are we? All right! Take your best shot!"  
Mars charged a blast of energy and yelled, "Mars, Flame Sniper!" a arrow of fire did nothing to Snail as he sat there and took it like a man! (None of this dodging crap! He's taking it like a man!) "Uh oh!"  
"Here we go!" Snail gleefully said firing a barrage of missiles at Mars.  
Mars ran madly just staying ahead of the missiles and screaming. "This sucks really bad!"  
Snail laughed a bit more as he blasted missile after missile at Mars. "It's time for the finish move!" Snail jumped up into the air and released a massive burst of energy that crashed upon Mars.  
Mars fell to the ground in dire pain and slowly looked up at Snail. "You'll.never win. I won't.let.you."  
I don't think you can say that in your current state. Have a nice afterlife!"  
Snail laughed and a voice called out, "Rose Neptune Waters!"  
A massive discharge hit Snail and he flew over the wall surrounding the temple. "Ahh! I'll get you for this you little brat!"  
Mars looked at Rose and mumbled as best that she could, "Thank you."  
Rose nodded and helped her up, "No problem Mars."  
Sailor Mars changed back into her regular attire, as did Rose. "May I inquire who you really are now that I've seen you without your sailor suit?"  
"My real name is Tah," Rose gave her name.  
"Glad you're on our side Tah," Rei said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Moon Deus.  
"Is this place anything more than sand?!" Sailor Moon whined again.  
"Sailor Moon, if I've told you once, I'm telling you for the God knows how many time! Shut up! Do you want Shane to die?!" Zerto said in anger.  
"Zerto, Sailor Moon is just as anxious as you to revive Shane. She just has a tendency to-," Tuxedo Kamen looked down at Sailor Moon and saw the disgruntled look on her face. "I mean, this is rather harsh for her considering it reminds her too much of our past."  
"Deal with it some other way then. I didn't come here to hear whining, and-." Zerto jumped out of the way of a shot fired at him. "Damn! Security! Get down everyone!" Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and Chibi-Moon ducked to the ground while Zerto took shots at the drones firing laser beams towards them.  
"I thought you said you knew all the ways to by-pass security measures!" Sailor Moon said as beams whizzed by her head.  
"That doesn't mean the droids! They run on completely different security! I can't disable them with just codes!" Zerto blasted one and watched as it reassembled itself within seconds. "The hell?! That wasn't on the droids last time! This isn't good at all! Someone tampered with these things! I don't like the outcome at this point, cause I don't know how much longer I can hold them off!" A blast hit Zerto square in the chest plate but did little more than bounce off. "What the hell? They weren't this weak either. Tuxedo Kamen, I have an idea. Get Sailor Moon, and Chibi-Moon to that castle beyond the mountain. I'll catch up once you guys aren't in danger here anymore. Got it?!"  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded and grabbed Sailor Moon. "Chibi-Moon, get on my back and get ready to fly!" Chibi-Usa crawled over to Tuxedo Kamen army style and got on his back. "Ready here Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Tuxedo Kamen stood up and quickly made a repealing like jump that propelled him many feet across the field of battle. He landed and quickly leapt again. A blast hit just after he had taken off for the second jump. "Damn! They're gunning for us! Hold tight you two!" Tuxedo Kamen landed for the second time and was locked on by one of the droids.  
"Zerto Plasma Pulsator!" The droid blew up and turned its attention back to Zerto. Tuxedo Kamen took off again and kept this up until he was at the castle Zerto has specified. A few moments later Zerto came over the mountain firing a few shots. The droids could not follow however, as they were only allowed to stay with that area. "Well, that was a fun exercise."  
Sailor Moon whined out, "Exercise? That was an exercise! They nearly killed us!"  
"Chill out Sailor Moon. We made it away didn't we?"  
"Well, yes."  
"They we have no worries." Zerto looked at the castle and said, "Come on. This is where Shane hid the medallion." Zerto walked over to the massive doors and pushed a few buttons on the terminal beside. The doors slowly creaked open and the four of them walked into the castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tokyo.  
"Haruka," Michiru said, "Do you feel it? This presence that keeps attacking the inner court?"  
"Yes Michiru. I feel it." Haruka walked over to Michiru and but her hands on the shoulders of Michiru, "but as long as we're happy it doesn't matter what happens to them. They know their mission, and they would be willing to die for it."  
Michiru turned and looked back upset at Haruka. "Haruka, what happens if the princess DOES lose her inner court? Who will protect her? We can't be on call 24/7 for the rest of our lives!"  
Haruka sighed and replied, "Yes.I know, but right now we don't have to worry to much with all they help the inner court has been getting. I have a feeling that everything is more under control than we think."  
Michiru sighed, "But have you seen the prince or princess lately? They disappeared, and I'm worried."  
"I have a feeling that both of them are fine. The future princess as well as that Sabin fellow can't be found either. I'm sure all of them are together somewhere important."  
"You're right."  
Haruka put her arms around Michiru and made a relaxing sigh. "For now, let's just enjoy this happiness."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Moon Deus.  
Zerto had bypassed every security feature thus far, and the four continued on through the castle as planned. "Only one more system to go, and then we'll be at the center of this complex."  
"How did Aaron construct this place?" Sailor Moon questioned.  
"If I could tell you I would, but not even I know. He just showed me all the security features after completing it."  
"So you know nothing more then how it works."  
"Yep. That's all." Sabin stopped and looked at the terminal to the side of the doors in front of his path. "Last one, and then we're in the clear." Sabin pushed the button sequence and the doors make a slight creak opening slowly. The light from inside the room blinded them for but a moment and Sabin gazed in awe at the medallion hovering in a type of suspended animation above a church like pedestal.  
"Wow.it's so.pretty," Chibi-Moon gazed.  
"Is that?" Sailor Moon said trailing off.  
"Yes.that's the Sigma medallion that belongs to Shane." (Usually there would be some ominous music playing at this point)  
"Wow. You really made my job easy you foolish child," a voice called out amongst the area.  
"Who's there? Show yourself demon!" The voice's owner phased into view shielded from facial contact by a hood. "What or who.the hell are you?"  
The ominous said from behind the hood, "You can call me the Prophet, but I have another name I go by." The mysterious Prophet revealed his face and Sabin cringed.  
"No.don't tell me. You're dead! Shane! You're DEAD!"  
"Do I look dead to you?! Of course not! Now then.I'll just take what is mine."  
"Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!" The waves of feathers prevented Aaron from obtaining the medallion within his reach.  
Aaron reached his hand back at the last second and said, "Usagi.I'm your brother. Why do you prevent me from gaining something that belongs to me?"  
"My brother doesn't have the look of evil in his eyes, nor would he have the possessed look you posses."  
Aaron made a low chuckle that raised itself up to a sweltering laugh of devilish proportions. "You have a keen eye to see through my guise Sailor Moon. I am as I state I am, but you are correct. I am possessing this child."  
"Then who is the one controlling Aaron!?" Chibi-Moon yelled.  
"I am known.as the Crimson Queen."  
Zerto made a low growl and said, "I don't want to do this, but if I have too.I'll kill my friend again."  
"Are you willing to lose him forever? If you kill him in this state he will no longer exist!" Aaron said in the tone of the Queen.  
"He knows that it's all for the best." Zerto pulled out a beam saber and whispered, "I'm going to buy you guys some time. Get to that medallion as fast as you can, and be prepared, who knows what tricks she has up her sleeve."  
"Understood," Tuxedo Kamen said.  
Aaron pulled out a beam saber as well and said in the Queen's voice, "Shall we dance little man?"  
"Just.bring it!" Zerto dashed screaming a war cry. He brought the blade down at Aaron's head, but Aaron simply blocked it putting his saber up to defend the slash.  
"Oh yes, I have a few playmates for your friends as well!" A pair of gruesome looking zombies appeared behind Zerto's friends and Aaron laughed, "Have fun children! Just don't play with your food for too long!"  
Zerto and Aaron continued to fight with spectacular displays of poetry in motion from the sabers colliding. "Gross!" Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon said running around the room from the zombies chasing them. "Can't you just blow them away?!" Chibi-Moon asked.  
"I can't anything if I don't have an opening! Think before you speak!"  
"You're one to talk!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
One of the zombies threw a rope around the two Scouts knocking them to the ground. "Please don't tell me this is the point where you start saying brains, must eat brains. Besides, this one here has a MUCH bigger and juicer brain than I do!" Sailor Moon pointed to Chibi-Moon  
Chibi-Moon groaned and said, "What are you saying! I don't want my brain eaten!" Chibi-Moon began to cry like mad.  
"Dinnertime!" one of the zombies grinned a gaping smile. A rose zipped across in front of the zombies and they halted progress searching for the rose thrower.  
"Evil vessels of the dark, you do not have any place here among holy ground!" Tuxedo Kamen said in his traditional heroic posture.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon, and Chibi-Moon said with a stir of glee.  
"Now Sailor Moon! Get rid of these blasphemous creatures!"  
"You got it!" Sailor Moon pulled out her tier and pointed it at the zombies, "Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!!" Feathers of power and such flew toward the zombies with speed until they destroyed the zombies reducing them to a pile of sand and stone.  
"Blast!" Aaron said as he and Zerto were still fighting sword to sword. "I'll just have to do this myself then!" He pushed Zerto away and fired a blast straight at Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon. They both screamed as it sped toward them. Sailor Moon shielded her daughter and the blast killed her on contact.  
"Sailor Moon! SAILOR MOON!!" Chibi-Usa screamed trying to wake her up.  
"Sailor Moon!!" Tuxedo Kamen screamed and picked up Sailor Moon's limp body. "No.you can't die on me.YOU CAN'T!!" He raised his head to the air and screamed.  
Aaron laughed and said, "That's one down and three to go!"  
Tuxedo Kamen turned around with a rage built like nothing he had ever experienced before. "You.will PAY FOR KILLING HER!!!" He attacked Aaron with his cane, but Aaron simply laughed and sidestepped everything with ease.  
"Come on Mamoru. You know you don't have a prayer to defeat me! So why even try?"  
"You must be stopped, if not by me then by someone else! I do know that you WILL be stopped even if I am not the one to do it!"  
As all this was happening, Zerto had snuck behind Aaron and was closer to the medallion than anyone else. Aaron did not know Zerto was that close until Zerto grabbed the medallion from it's suspended position. Aaron and Tuxedo Kamen were locked up in a sword clash when a light began to emanate from behind Aaron. "What.what is that light!?" A light dashed forward and entered Aaron's body. The light pulled out a ghost of sorts in the form of the Crimson Queen's true form. "No!!" it bellowed in a hollow voice, "I will.not.goooo!" The ghost exploded into vapor and Aaron slumped to the ground. The medallion shot another beam at Sailor Moon and another at Aaron. The lights lifted them off the ground sort of heavenly and Sailor Moon's wound was healed instantly. Aaron on the other hand still was limp as a brick. Another light this time a navy color encased him in a sort of bubble. Another bright flash of light and the bubble was gone. Aaron had regained his armour and slowly hovered back to the ground. Sailor Moon opened her eyes slowly as the light set her gently on the ground and returned back to the medallion.  
"Huh? Chibi-Moon?! Are you Ok?!" Sailor Moon said in urgency.  
"Hai, Sailor Moon, Thank you for saving my life." The two embraced in a warm and tearful hug.  
The light that had a hold of Aaron set him on his feet and Aaron opened his eyes to see the world once more as MetaSigma. "Shane?" Zerto asked in hope.  
"It's been a while since I've donned this suit of armour, but.it's good to be Meta once again."  
"Aaron?" Sailor Moon looked over at the navy armour gleaming with power. "Is it really you?"  
"Yes Usagi, it's been a while hasn't it."  
Sailor Moon ran over and laid her arms around her brother and put her head on his chest plate crying with happiness. Meta put his hand on her back and a tear escaped his eye as well for the joy he was feeling. "Aaron." her words came out like gasps of air, "I missed you.SO.SO.much."  
Chibi-Moon was crying as well and looked over at the beautiful sight of Sailor Moon and MetaSigma. She took a step forward and kept going until she had her arms wrapped around Meta's left side. "I'm glad to see you too Chibi-Usa." Tuxedo Kamen looked at Meta like a stone-faced warrior and Meta met his glance almost like a duel waiting to begin. Sailor Moon raised her head up and turned it to see her future husband glaring at her brother. Meta opened his mouth and said, "Considering you two will be married in the near future I should say it's nice to see you again as well."  
Tuxedo Kamen walked over with the hard faced glare until he was within arms' reach. His face slowly turned into a smile and he replied, "It's good to see you back as well."  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes streaming tears of happiness and said in a creaking voice full of joy, "It's almost like we're one big happy family again."  
Meta smiled and made a hesitant laugh, "Yes, that is quiet true."  
"Uncle Aaron?" Chibi-Usa said with the save joy filled voice as Sailor Moon, "I." She cried even harder onto his armour and Meta put his other hand on her head to comfort her.  
"And Sabin. Been a while hasn't it," Meta said with a hint of relief in his voice.  
"Tis Meta. I didn't think you'ld ever think of going back into this business," Zerto replied with a smile.  
"I have to now. I have to protect my family."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	7. True Feelings

Crossings.True Feelings  
  
"It's been almost 3 days now and we haven't seen any sign of Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, Chibi-Usa-chan, or Sabin," Rei said.  
"And with that oversized piece of escargot hovering about trying to kill us," Makoto said, "It's only making matters worse."  
Minako slipped off Rei's bed and said, "Is EVERYONE sure they didn't over hear something about where Usagi-chan or the others might have been going or what they were planning on doing?"  
Everyone was quiet explaining what was about to happen. "Wait a minute." Tah said jumping to her feet, "Did anyone figure out what happened to Sabin and Chibi-Usa-chan during their brief absence from the funeral service?"  
Everyone shook his or her head again. "'Fraid not," Yang replied.  
"So what happens now?" Crystal asked snuggling her head on Yang. She smiled and Yang upped his lips to the same position as hers. He continued to stroke her hair as the discussion continued.  
"Who knows.with that damned Snail constantly going after us it might not be long before we can't stop it anymore," Rose said with a bit of fear in her voice.  
"Are you saying the Senshi will lose to that thing?!" Makoto said in an upset by confident voice.  
"I didn't mean that!" Tah said back with a pique of anger as well, "All I'm saying is that unless we find out what happened to Sabin and the others." she lowered her head and a the darkness covered her eyes.  
The communicator on Rei's dresser started going off and she answered it with surprise. "Hello?"  
"Rei-chan! It's me Usagi!"  
Rei's eyes grew wide and she said in surprise, "Usagi-chan! Where have you BEEN?!"  
"Usagi-chan?!" The rest of the inner Senshi looked on the communicator. Sure enough, there in the photo spot was Usagi's smiling face.  
"We're gonna open a portal in the center of your room Rei-chan, I suggest you give us some room."  
"Will do Usagi-chan!" Makoto replied.  
A portal opened in the middle of the room and out stepped Usagi, Sabin, Mamoru, and Sabin. "Usagi-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan, Mamoru-san, Sabin!!!" Usagi's friends ran over and hugged Usagi and Chibi-Usa with happiness. The portal hadn't shut yet and after a few more seconds everyone was asking why the thing wouldn't close.  
Sabin pulled out his communicator and said into the thing after getting a clear patch, "Come on you dumbass! Everyone is waiting!"  
The other end had a groan and after that a confirming grunt. Communication was stopped and from out of the portal stepped a kid with dark blond hair that was cut short but coarse. His dark blue eyes were like navy midnight and a medallion of a sigma insignia hung around his neck. He was about as tall as Makoto, and wore a pair of navy shorts that cut off a little after the knees. Across his top half he wore a white shirt draped over with a light blue button up that was still unbuttoned. He opened his mouth and the peach lips said, "It's good to see you all again." Everyone rushed over to Aaron and embraced him happily crying. Chibi-Usa, Usagi, Mamoru, and Sabin smiled as their friends asked Aaron so many questions and told him how much they missed him. After a while everyone had calmed down and were back to their meeting positions. Aaron stood up and said in a cool, deep voice that was reminiscent to that of a medium ranged bass singer, "You guys look like you've seen a ghost!"  
Everyone had a look of complete astonishment as they stared at the Aaron. "Aaron." Ami choked out. "You're."  
"You think I'ld just die and not tell anyone?!" Aaron laughed and the inner Senshi hugged him with tears in their eyes. Crystal, Tah, and Yang looked on with warm smiles and Aaron gave a reassuring nod to all of them.  
"But how.is it possible?!" Ami's voice cracked with gasps of air.  
"The power of my sister's love for me."  
Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand and squeezed it happily. Mamoru looked down at her and said, "You've done a great thing saving your brother again."  
"As long as I live and breath I will protect you, him and everyone on this planet until my final breath," she replied trying to hold back tears of joy.  
"I would love to say that everything is going to go off well, but the matter of the fact is that the enemy has enough energy to revive their leader the Crimson Queen."  
"You know what's going on with the enemy?!" Usagi said surprised.  
"I was only on their side for a while sis. Of course they would tell me their plans. How do you think things get done?" Aaron laughed and stopped when he saw that he was the only one laughing.  
"Tell us everything you know about Crimson Queen," Ami said pulling out her mini-super computer.  
Aaron pulled the laptop out from his backpack and said, "Ami, use this, it's MUCH faster than that little hand held computer, and I still need to get everything transferred back to Windstrom."  
"Windstrom?"  
"He's my supercomputer. Very sweet piece of machinery I built back in the days of the Silver Millennium."  
"You should see his room! It's like a museum immortalizing us!" Chibi- Usa said with stars in her eyes.  
"Chibi-Usa, I told you a few posters and wall scrolls isn't a museum, but anyways, back to the matter at hand." Aaron sighed and his redish-peach lips parted with an opening, "The Crimson Queen. Despite the time I spent inside her evil domain with Jedite, I don't know a lot about her. What I do know is that she's out for revenge on you guys. It seems you two crossed paths some other time."  
"Could we have fought her during our time on the Silver Millennium?" Minako said.  
"It's possible."  
"Then why wait till now? Why not go after us when we're not yet awaked from out former lives?"  
"If I could answer that question I would Minako."  
"Anything else?" Ami asked typing things into Aaron's laptop.  
"A couple of other things. Those reploids are actually memories pulled them from my memory. Jedite has the ability to pull memories from one's mind if he's made contact with it at least once. My case is where he betrayed me and nearly stole all my energy after I taught him how to bring the suckers out."  
"So we're fighting a figment of your mind in other words?"  
"Yes. That's why I gave you that disk. It contained data on how to get rid of anything that came from my mind. Now that the Queen made mass improvements to the things the data that's contained on the disk wouldn't help you cook a piece of chicken."  
"Rei!" her grandpa called out to her. "Come outside quickly!"  
Everyone rushed out to see what Grandpa had yelled about and noticed the sky was turning dark at an extensive rate. "A very evil presence is growing rapidly!" Rei said feeling the twinge with her heightened 6th sense.  
"Ami. What's the scanners show?"  
"Scanners?! You have scanners on this thing as well?!"  
Aaron walked over and pushed a few buttons. "Scanners indicate the source of the build up about 3 miles from here." He looked out at a feint swirling vortex at the supposed center of the cause and said, "Time to get some work done."  
  
Center of the disturbance.  
"Just make sure you protect the generator!" Jedite warned Snail.  
"Got it boss!"  
Jedite walked toward the outer edge of the twister and said, "Please Crimson Queen. Come back to us!"  
The vortex roared a little and a windy voice replied, "There is not enough energy in the pods for my return to your world Jedite! Gather more and I will return as I promised to you so long ago!"  
Jedite bowed and walked back toward Snail who was on the lookout for anyone who might make war on the generator. "We need more energy! Go out and get some while I protect the generator!"  
"What if I run into those obnoxious Sailor Senshi?!"  
"Kill them!" Snail nodded and fired the rockets in back of his shell. He disappeared as the rockets propelled him away quickly. "When the great Queen is brought back from his prison she will reward me for my fine work!"  
"You know you shouldn't be so selfish Jedite!" a voice yelled out against the roaring of the winds produced.  
"What the?!"  
About 500 ft away the navy warrior stood like a massive statue backed by Zerto, Yang, Sailor Centari, and Sailor Rose Neptune. "Who the hell are you!?" Jedite laughed evilly.  
"Oh come on now you idiot! Don't make me beat it into you! You can't forget your dear friend now can you?!"  
"No.it's not possible.you can't be alive!"  
"Oh yes it is me! Now that I've got my armour back I feel a little backlash should be dished out!"  
"And he's not the only one who wants a piece of you!"  
Beside MetaSigma stood Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon behind them was Sailor Moon's inner court. "I have stood by long enough as you send dirty images to attack innocent people!" Sailor Moon said.  
"And trying to hurt family is even worse!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said.  
"So, Tsukini kawate, oshili oshokyo!" Everyone posed at the same time as Meta.  
Jedite cracked a slight grin and said, "I don't care how many people you send against me, you've already arrived to late. She will be revived within a few minutes and there is nothing you can do about it!" Jedite laughed and raised his hands to the sky throwing electricity from his fingertips. "Hiyo Mahash Tishyo Kryt!" Not one, but 11 reploids formed out of thin air each smelling blood like sharks.  
"Son of a motherless rodent!" Meta said stepping back in his tracks.  
"Eleven!!?" Sailor Centari said looking like she'ld seen a ghost.  
"How are we going to get rid of eleven?!" Mars said with a hint of fear in her voice.  
"Same way we always do," Sailor Moon said showing this didn't shock her with fear in the least.  
"Sailor Moon." Meta said looking over at her brave face. Meta turned back at the army amassed and said gathering his courage, "You're right. We'll take these guys down and save this planet."  
"The odds may be stacked against us," Zerto said stepping forward, "But if Meta's going into the fray, I'm heading in as well."  
"We might be the underdog in this instance, but if we all believe in ourselves, there is no way we'll lose," Rose Neptune took a step up to the front line.  
"We've been fighting for our family and friends, and if it means once more then so be it," Mercury making a line of five.  
"And for all the people of this world to live on with joy and happiness," Mars spoke up taking the front line as well.  
"For those who do the duty of protecting others without fear of their own lives," Yang moved up, "I'll help them out."  
"If you thing you're gonna just throw us around like a bunch of old newspapers thing again idiot!" Centari stood beside Yang with courage.  
"Your interference on this world will no longer be tolerated on this world Jedite!" Jupiter said with pride.  
"This world will become pure and free once we make you dead!" Venus said.  
Everyone was standing in one long line and ready to fight. On the other end it looked the same as the reploids, and one might describe it as a game of red rover almost. Almost.in red rover you don't break your lines, you break your opponents lines. Here it's all or nothing and nothing means your dead. "Jedite is mine," Meta gave a dark sounding growl.  
"Reploids.ATTACK!!!" Jedite commanded.  
The line broke and ran screaming battle cries as they engaged their foes. Meta swerved and dodged shots as he made a break for Jedite. He landed about 15 feet away from Jedite and stood up as the battle raged on behind him. "No tricks Jedite.it's just you.and me."  
Jedite smiled with a prideful snort and his lips parted, "It's time I finish what I started with you." Jedite held out his hand and in it appeared what looked like a basic sword. It twirled and sparked like it was made out of diamond or some gemstone capable of bouncing great amounts of light off it. He grabbed it by the hilt and caught the incoming vision of Snail out of the corner of his eye.  
"Come get some." Meta grabbed his saber and ignited the plasmatic blade.  
"With pleasure!" Jedite screamed and came down with an overhead chop that Meta caught with his saber. Meta pushed him off his blade and attacked back with a side slash. Jedite's skills simply brushed it off with a quick flick of his sword and the two stood like the battle had not yet begun. Snail landed behind Jedite holding a canteen of energy within his shell and Jedite commanded, "Throw that energy into the vortex!"  
"Yes Jedite!" Snail replied with his metallic voice as he turned and moved closer to the whirling vortex.  
Meta dashed toward Snail, but Jedite caught him with a quick punch to the face that stopped his motion and made him get back into a defensive position. Meta raised his right arm cannon to the sky and let the thing charge up with energy until it glowed white. He aimed the barrel toward Jedite and yelled, "Moonlight." he quickly turned around and pointed the barrel toward the battle raging on behind him, "BLAST!!"  
A massive wave of energy flowed toward the battle and Sailor Moon yelled, "Everyone! Take cover!!" The reploids turned around to see the glowing light that seemed to be shining brightly. The heroic group took cover and the reploids all exploded as the wave tore through each of them. "Meta!" Sailor Moon screamed looking around from behind the side of a building where she hid.  
"You fool! You know that the Queen coming out of her prison and yet you save your friends instead?! You are all doomed!!" Jedite laughed again as the vortex started to rumble like an earthquake.  
"There isn't any way in hell I'll let you live for what you've set upon this world Jedite!" Zerto dashed over and stood beside Meta.  
"We will destroy the evil that is here now and we will kill you!" Sailor Moon screamed as she got next in line to Zerto.  
"And what will you do?! You can't kill me or the Crimson Queen so don't even try!!"  
"We'll see about that!" Meta screamed charging both barrels of his gun with the white light once more.  
"Everyone all at once! Concentrate on the vortex!" Sailor Moon said bringing out her tier.  
Everyone filed in behind Zerto, MetaSigma, and Sailor Moon. "NOW!!" Meta screamed pointing his barrel toward the vortex and yelling, "MOONLIGHT BLAST!!"  
"Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Zerto Plasma Pulsator!!"  
"Rose Nepture Waters!"  
"Shining Fire Strike!"  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
"Preserve Gravity Well!"  
All the energy combined into one massive ball and flew toward the vortex gleaming colors that mere human eyes could not see alone. "I will lay my life down if it means saving my queen!" Jedite said jumping in front of the multi-colored sphere.  
The sphere enveloped him and kept speeding toward the vortex like it was a microscopic speck of dust. Snail screamed as the ball of energy approached and swallowed him up as well. The sphere collided with the outer edge of the vortex and waves of electrical energy shot about as they two energies vied for winning. The winds howled like wolves as the area began to rumble and roar from the output of chaos being thrown about. "You.will not stop me from returning to this world!!" the winds yelled as everyone struggled to keep their feet on the ground and the winds from sweeping them off.  
The vortex seemed to roar even louder and the ball of light started to crumble like a cheap toy. Eventually it was completely gone and the vortex reigned supreme once more. "No! It didn't work! We have to try again!" Sailor Moon held a hand in front of her face to shield the winds.  
"We didn't kill her!" Meta screamed as the winds still howled, "but she's not gonna be feeling to well!"  
The vortex reversed direction and everything near it began to get sucked up. Everyone but Meta ran over too a pole and held on tight. "Meta! What are you doing?!" Zerto screamed as Meta charged both his barrels again.  
"MOONLIGHT BLAST!!!" he screamed and fired both barrels into the vortex. The vortex roared something similar to a T-Rex and the winds started to dissipate.  
Everyone looked through narrow eyes as the winds still whipped about lashing at the eyes. "You will pay for attempting to stop me MetaSigma!" the winds yelled.  
From behind the clouds of dust that floated near the outer edges of where the vortex was came a large lady wearing blood red clothes. Her gown went down beyond her feet and the very tips flickered with squirming red flames. "You looked better in your sealed prison!" Meta yelled.  
"Where you're going prison will be a gift sent from heaven!" the Queen put her palm high to the sky and a fireball appeared in it. "Now DIE!!" She fired the blast quicker than Meta could dodge it. It smacked his chest plate and he went flying back landing on the street tearing up some of the pavement. "How about your friends feel some pain as well?!" She raised both her palms to the sky and fired two fireballs. The entire area where everyone had been hiding was torn apart and everyone did a look alike to what Meta had down flying back and crashing into the sides of buildings and other street objects.  
Meta groaned and slowly opened his eyes tasting the warm blood coming from his lips. He growled and slowly pushed his muscles making his body shake as he tried to return to his feet. "Damn you.I won't let you cause harm to anyone.even if it costs me my life!"  
The Queen simply smiled and said, "I don't think you'll be able to stop the harm to anyone else, but I'll grant your second request!" She raised her palm to the sky and curved her lips into blasphemous grin. She did a baseball throwing motion and yelled, "DI---ughhh."she grabbed her sides and gasped for air like it was outer space. "My.uhhh.body.I.uhhh.must.get.back.uhh." she disappeared from sight and Meta got back to his feet fully. He kicked the burners in his boots and dashed over to where his sister was laying. She was cut and bruised about but nothing serious to the eye. She stirred and moaned trying to move.  
"Usagi." Meta said as he helped her back to a standing position, "are you Ok?"  
Sailor Moon's lips curved slightly up and she replied in a soft, tired tone, "Yes.I'm fine. Is everyone else all right?!" she said cognizant of what just happened to everyone else. She ran over to Mars and shook her a little. "Mars.Mars."  
Mars moved a little and coughed slowly opening her eyes. "Sailor Moon." she said in a weak tone. Her entire right arm was covered in blood and a gash appeared near the vein on her right wrist.  
"Rei-chan!!" Usagi screamed as she tired to stop the bleeding with a piece of her fuku she tore off. The piece of cloth had no effect and Rei said slowly went unconscious. "Rei-chan.REI-CHAN!!!" she screamed as Meta dashed over to see what the situation was.  
"Usagi! What's-!" Meta looked at the slashed wrist and said, "She's not going to die while I'm still here!" Meta pushed a few buttons and a portal opened behind Rei. Meta picked the Scout up and held the pressure as tight as he could on the gash. He quickly went through the portal and it closed behind him.  
Sailor Moon cried like mad wondering about the safety of her friend. "Rei-chan." she said in a breaking voice. Zerto himself had a few gashes on his legs, but he walked over to Sailor Moon and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and put her head on his chest plate whispering her friend's name. "Sailor Moon.don't worry, Meta won't let her die," he said in a soft re-assuring tone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
US.  
Aaron patched up Rei as best he could, and set her in the meditation chamber to let the stitches heal her wounds faster. "The Queen will pay for this." Aaron said with a growl in his throat as he shut the door to the chamber. He turned around headed back to the main chamber where a massive supercomputer stood. "Windstrom. Do you have data on that last battle with the Queen?"  
"Yes Aaron.I do."  
"I want you to tell me why she suddenly started gasping for air like she was dying. What was going on?"  
"It appears she was injured, and the atmosphere here showed signs of giving her trouble breathing when her blood is exposed to air for a short period of time."  
"Interesting.Do you know where she disappeared too?"  
"It appears she returned back where you were when this whole adventure started."  
"Hmmm."  
"Might I inquire what you are thinking?"  
"Windstorm.back in the battle I suddenly lost control of my mind. I was so outraged at that I lost control, and my emotions took over my body. Do you have any explanation why?"  
A few moments of silence passed and Windstrom replied, "I do not have an answer for you. I'm sorry. Body scans appear normal."  
Aaron sighed and sat down in the chair and pushed a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him. "Could it have something to do with my past?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Japan.  
"Do you know where Aaron took Rei-chan?" Usagi asked Sabin nearly pulling him to the floor where she sat crying.  
"Usagi! For the last time I don't know! The only place that I know he might take her is his meditation chamber! I don't know where the damn thing is located!" Sabin yanked back his shirt that Usagi had a hold of.  
"Usagi-chan.don't worry, Rei-chan will be Ok. You heard what Uncky Aaron said. Not while he's still here would he let her die," Chibi-Usa told Usagi.  
"She's right Usako.we have to put our trust in Aaron. I'm sure he's doing everything in his power to make sure Rei-san doesn't die." Usagi cried again and stuffed her head into Mamoru's chest.  
Between her sobs she softly cried out, "Mamo-chan."  
Mamoru put his hand on her back and whispered back to her in soothing tone, "Usako.don't worry."  
"I know this doesn't seem like the right time to bring this up.but what about the Crimson Queen?" Ami's tone showed the urgency of this subject. "What exactly happened that she left so suddenly? Did Aaron have anything to do with this? Did he wound her?"  
The room fell silent like the sound of the darkness. "It seems the queen is unable to cope with the atmosphere here when she bleeds," the familiar voice of Michiru said standing by one of the posts holding the sign to the Hikawa shrine.  
"Michiru-san!" Usagi seemed shocked to see her at this critical point.  
"Rei-san is alive and well at the moment. Aaron has her in a chamber of some sort that is tending to her wounds," Haruka said standing near the other post holding the sign up.  
"Haruka-san! How do you know all of this?"  
"Pluto let us venture into Aaron's main sanctuary. He told us to come here and tell you everything."  
"Can we go see Rei-chan?!" Usagi asked a bit of emotion still clinging in her throat.  
"You are asking the wrong person. Aaron is the only one who can allow you access," Michiru said walking over with Haruka by her side.  
"But you said Pluto."  
"Pluto got the green light from Aaron to begin. Those two have a bond stronger than Small Lady and Pluto," Haruka said in her strong half-male voice.  
Usagi's communicator went off and she seemed surprised to pick it up. "Who is this?"  
"This is Aaron, I have someone you might want to see, as well as some problems that are forming as we speak," Aaron said typing some buttons on Windstrom's keyboard.  
Usagi seemed confused but overjoyed at the same time. She nodded her head and replied, "Open a portal and we're on our way."  
"Will do." A portal opened a few feet behind Haruka and Michiru. "The portal's open.hurry over." Communication was cut and Usagi looked at the beauty created by years of scientific research.  
The entire group shifted through the portal and found themselves inside the room Aaron was speaking from. Ami looked over at the giant computer and her eyes grew to bogus proportions. "Holy!" She gasped loosing her breath for a second.  
"A beauty isn't it? Say hello to the strangers Windstrom!"  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Windstrom said in his straight, computer voice.  
"Incredible!" Ami had her jaw dropped like a sweet tooth in a candy story full of sweets.  
"I didn't bring you here for staring at the computer." Aaron got up out of the leather chair he was seated in and opened the only door on the opposite side of the room. He went inside and helped Rei out. The wounds she had suffered were healed well enough where she didn't have to really worry.  
She gave a weak but appreciative smile to Aaron as he helped her regain her balance after being so depleted for so long. "Hey Aaron.thanks," she said in a soft, huffing tone.  
"Just doing my job Rei."  
Rei legs tried taking over on their own, but still wobbled like a newborn's first steps. Sabin rushed over as she braced to hit the ground from the first failed attempt. She never felt the cold floor, but instead the warm hands of her boyfriend Sabin. "Don't push too hard right away. I don't want you to hurt yourself again." Rei made a slow curving of her lips and brought them to a tarnished, but sincere smile.  
"Now that everyone is assembled, I'm going to show you something," Aaron returned to his comfy leather chair.  
"If you plan on showing us the data on."  
Aaron, "This isn't about the data the Michiru and Haruka already told you" interrupting Ami. Aaron finished, "This is about Vile. We never did get rid of him, and he's still stronger than any of the memories we've encountered or might yet encounter."  
"This is a schematic of Vile that Windstrom compiled during my.absence from the superhero business." Aaron pushed a few buttons and a bunch of files opened showing part components, extremes for things such heat, pressure, and what not as well as weapon schematics and what each weapon on his armoured body could do.  
"Holy shit!" Yang expressed with complete surprise, "That thing is a third world army all wrapped into one!"  
"And that's just the half of it. Scans from his first appearance show he's only growing in power. Something is feeding this him and it's only making him more and more deadly," Aaron said turning the chair to face everyone. "Sooner or later he's going to force us to play our entire hand, and that's something I dread doing."  
"Play our hand? You mean you still have tricks up your sleeve?!" Makoto asked showing the confusion in her mind.  
"I didn't exhaust all my tricks in that last battle. I can do much more damage than that.but I would only do it as a last resort and I've died nearly 5 times because of it," Aaron said with an emotion he had rarely shown. Fear.  
"So what do we do until Vile appears again?" Minako wanted to know.  
"For now.all we can do is wait. I can't break the barrier that the Queen has thrown up around her dimension. I can scan the place with a degree of difficulty, but portaling in.no chance until I have more data on the barrier itself." Aaron turned the chair back toward the computer and flew his fingers across the keyboard.  
A portal opened a few feet behind everyone near the entrance to the meditation chamber. "Where's that lead?" Crystal asked.  
"Back to the temple. You are welcome to stay for a while here in the US, or you can go back to Tokyo and I'll call you when I find something."  
Ami with clear reason why stayed behind to help Aaron with his search. Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, Yang, Crystal, and Tah all decided to head back to Tokyo for the time being. Aaron waved to each of them as they entered the portal and shut the thing after they all had gone through. "That just leaves us," Chibi-Usa said with sheer curiosity of what she was going to do.  
"Hey Sabin.how about you show these two around Billings? Chibi-Usa's been to my house, but not around the town."  
"Good idea Shane," Sabin said still helping Rei walk despite her futile attempts to tell Sabin she could walk on her own power.  
"What about you Uncky Aaron?" Chibi-Usa said with the cute young girl's voice she possessed.  
"I doubt I'll be heading back home anytime soon. This takes priority over anything else." He pushed a couple of buttons on the massive control panel that spanned nearly the size of an entire car and a portal opened in the same area as the last one. "Have fun you three! I'll contact you if we get anything Sabin. Just hang out at your house after you're done if you don't hear word from us."  
Sabin nodded and helped Rei through the portal with Chibi-Usa smiling and waving to her Uncle just before she went in. After they went in it was totally silent with the exception of Ami and Aaron working.  
Ami gave it a few minutes of clear thought before she moved her vocals to the come out and ask, "Hey.Aaron.can I ask you a question?"  
Aaron kept working but said, "If you need to talk about something or whatnot I'm here to listen."  
Ami looked down and shaded her eyes a little. She could feel her breathing become ragged like she was in fear.or in love. She chose her words carefully, and constantly thought of what to say. It was almost impossible to know what to say. Love was a subject so new for her. All she had known was the way of the book. Her dream to be a doctor.was almost like a back burner now that she had become aware of a second person whom had fallen in love with her. After thinking of all possible ways to start the question she outright blurted to Aaron's total surprise, "Do you love me?"  
Aaron stopped working and made a light sigh that could almost be made out as him swearing. The one thing he had hoped to avoid had come back and bit him in the ass. What could he say? He wasn't completely sure if he ever was. Was it just a relief to say that he had a crush on her just to relieve tension upon his shoulders at times? He dwelled upon it like a growing weed that just kept growing no matter was done to it. It ate at him begging to finally be answered whether he was simply using it as a ruse on himself, or if he indeed did love Ami. "Ami." the words were gripping his throat like he was choking on a piece of food, "do you love Urawa?"  
Ami was a bit surprised by his reply but asked again, "This has nothing to do with Urawa! I want to know if you."  
"If I love you.and again I'm going to ask. Do you love Urawa?!"  
Ami was in a bind. It seemed that if Aaron had some secular vision about her entire mind and knew just what to hit it with. She turned away and Aaron spun the chair in her direction. "Aaron.deep down I love Urawa. He's very special to me.but you are special to me as well!"  
Aaron sighed and his mind permeated with different thoughts once more. "Ami.my entire life I've done as much as I can to make others happy whatever my own personal cost sometimes."  
"Are you jealous of Urawa?" Ami turned her head back to Aaron wanting to just cry in front of him.  
Aaron was pinned against the wall in his mind and thoughts attempted to stab him to be explained. He smiled and in the best-held back voice he could muster he replied, "Sometimes I'm not.and sometimes." he stopped and closed his eyes not wanting to finish his sentence.  
"Aaron.please.I want to know. I want to be able to help you just as you've helped everyone get through everything thus far." Her eyes gleamed like the sparkle of a sunlight diamond and a few parts of the diamonds seemed to run down her cheeks like small rivers.  
"Sometimes I wish he was dead." he turned his head away in complete ignominy feeling the diamond sprinkles overtake his cheeks as well. "I wish that he were DEAD! I ENVY HOW HE HAS SOMEONE AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU LOVING HIM!!" Aaron could not keep the diamonds from shattering in his eyes and they sprinkled like a wave down his cheeks. He put his head in his hands and felt Ami's hand touch him on the shoulder. Almost like a child needing his or her mother he spun the chair around and put his head on her shoulder crying.  
Ami took her free arm wrapped it around Aaron so that it appeared she was supporting his weight. "Let it go Aaron.let those feelings of sorrow go. I'll stay right here with you." For the next hour all Aaron did was weep and weep about how stupid he was for ever thinking about wanting to kill someone for his own personal gain. Deep down he was glad he could get it off his chest, but somewhere deeper lay anger and fury so intense it was unbelievable how he could hold it in check. It was like a black hole sucking feelings in never able to reach the surface, and the entire time it grew.and grew.  
Finally he started to regain control of his feelings and he said, "Yes Ami.I love you more then you can ever realize, and the sheer feeling that.I can't have you makes it that much harder to part with. You love Urawa, and Urawa loves you. I can never take either of you away from each other. It's against the very thing I stand for."  
Ami nodded and replied, "Aaron, as I told you earlier, you will always have a special place in my heart."  
"As do you in mine." Aaron wiped the shattered diamonds from his eyes and said with rubies lining the whites of his eyes, "Shall we finish what we started?"  
Ami nodded and Aaron pulled another leather chair out of the floor. He scoot his chair over a bit, and positioned it so Ami could control half the panel while he worked the other half. The looked at each other with cried eyes, and meek smiles and continued on their original objective.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	8. Swelling Emotions

Crossings.Swelling Emotions  
  
Tokyo.  
"What do you think those two are talking about?" Usagi seemed perplexed to hear Mamoru's answer.  
"Who knows.they both are on the ball usually so I'm guessing they are working as diligently as possible," Mamoru sipped his second cup of coffee. Usagi made a light giggle that caught Mamoru's attention, and he turned to her wondering if she had with held the question to just want to hear what Mamoru thought, when she really knew. "Usako." his voice called with a hint of wanted sarcasm as to know what her incessant giggle was caused by, "what do you know that I don't?"  
Usagi's face made a slight color change to she her reaction of getting caught and in her usual genki manner blurted, "It seems Aaron has a crush on Ami!" Mamoru's eye twitched rapidly as she laughed and sang like a kid on a sugar buzz.  
"Usako?"  
His reaction got an even stranger reply when she said in her giddy voice, "I'm sure they are madly in love with each other!"  
Mamoru said with a subdued grin, "And what of Urawa?"  
Usagi stopped dead in mid-dance and made a few blinks of her eyes. "Oh yeah.I completely forgot about him! It's been almost 3 years since we last saw him."  
"That was the first time we ever met Mamo-chan.do you remember how we used to fight all the time?"  
Mamoru laughed and said, "We still fight a lot, but when we do." he draped his arms over her shoulders, "It only makes us closer."  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi predicted him to kiss her in this romantic setting. She waited and nothing happened, she opened her eyes and noticed Mamoru was completely fixed on something else. His eyes were showing his cool, calm caliber and he skimmed the entire city looking for something. "Mamo-chan?"  
"I can feel him.his energy is so much more powerful than the last time we saw him."  
"Mamo-chan.who's back?"  
"Vile." his words drew Usagi to a serious disposition and she quickly alerted everyone of the situation.  
  
Scant minutes later.  
"Scans confirm it. Vile is around here.look at these power levels!" Ami said almost making a shriek of fright.  
Aaron took a look and grimaced like someone had shoved a pointed object into his stomach. "Dear god that's sick. It's going to be one nasty fight."  
"Have you guys found anything of importance about the barrier?" Minako asked.  
Aaron looked away and his face made a slight flush, "Not really."  
"Don't tell me." Usagi's eyes grew big.  
Ami went completely red and everyone picked it up on the spot. "Ami and Aaron?! Who would have thought!" Minako had a wide smile on her face.  
Ami tried to stave off the comment, but did not succeed to well. Soon everyone was asking Ami about what her and Aaron "worked on". Aaron looked out of the terrace window and suddenly engaged his armour firing a Moonlight Blast. Everyone took cover as his shot exploded into something causing confusion amongst the group. "He's gunning right at us! Get ready you guys!" Meta fired another blast out of the window as everyone transformed.  
"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!!"  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!!"  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!!"  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!!"  
"Zerto-armour ENGAGE!!"  
"Ninjitzu EXTREME!!"  
"Centari Crystal Power, Make-Up!!"  
"Rose Neptune Crystal Power, Make-Up!!"  
Mamoru pulled one of his sudden changes and wore the suit that dawned him Tuxedo Kamen. "Come on everyone! We'll follow the trail the shot leaves!" Mercury said pushing buttons on her mini computer getting a clean fix on the nature of the blasts coming.  
"I'll stay here and give you guys cover!" Meta said making more constant shots, as Vile seemed to up the tempo from wherever he was firing from. Sailor Moon nodded and moved the troops out. Mercury sent them in what seemed like a maze of buildings constantly telling everyone that they were getting closer and closer. Mercury's communicator beeped and Meta's voice blared over the ruckus of gun fire, "Mercury.*Fazat*.hurry.*bzzz*.it's getting.*zzzzzzz*," static had overrun the signal strength transmitting the message and Mercury pressed onward hoping the end was right around the next corner. A few moments later they entered a clearing and found Vile firing a constant line of plasma toward his destination.  
All the while he laughed and screamed, "Death to those oppose the Queen of Blood!" After a few more seconds of mindless laughing and terror he stopped and looked behind to his antagonists. "It appears you finally came. I wondered how long it would take you. It wasn't to difficult now was it?"  
"It wasn't to difficult we just had to follow the smell of rotten cheese awaiting us at the end of this maze," Sailor Moon's warrior side said.  
"Now that you've found the cheese.what will you do with it? Will you eat it." Vile's helmet looked like it had actually moved into a smile by some stroke of fate, "or will the cheese eat you!"  
"You have caused enough terror Vile! I am Sailor Moon, and on behalf the moon, I shall punish you!"  
"You came all this way with nothing to add to that incredibly lame and clichéd speech? I'm disappointed!"  
"Shut up you outdated piece of gutter trash!" Zerto said pointing his gun at Vile, "Or I'm liable to just plug you right here and now!"  
Vile made no attempt at a retort and simply aimed his weapon at the group and fired. It looked more like one of those still animations where everyone misses the attack and yet somehow they end up getting hit. Zerto fired a blast that simply bounced off Vile's armour like a pebble bouncing off the side of a building. "That wasn't even worth your effort firing! Here's how you hurt someone!" He took his cannon and fired a massive wave of energy that ripped into his chest plate like butter. Instantly the armour protecting his chest was melted away exposing his bare skin. "Here's one heading for hell!" Vile fired another blast and everyone watched as it flew toward Zerto with pinpoint accuracy. A massive explosion occurred and Vile laughed as Rei ran over screaming Zerto's name.  
"Zerto! ZERTO!!!" She fell to her knees the tears flowing from her eyes without end. She looked up at Vile who has his gun set on her next.  
"Since you two seemed so close, I'll send you to be with him forever!"  
"Moonlight BLAST!!!" A shot rammed Vile in the back and he took a few steps forward as the blast had caused a small amount of pain. Rei looked up and found MetaSigma hovering in the air. On his back was Zerto charging up both his barrels waiting for a moment to strike.  
"Meta!" Sailor Moon said with hope shining in her voice.  
"How about we, to coin a phase by Chris Jericho, break the walls down!"  
"Let's do it Meta!" Zerto said feeling his guns hit max capacity.  
"Hey Vile, I just predicted your future! You've got exactly 15 seconds before I kick your ass all over the place!"  
Vile aimed his weapon towards the sky and fired it with rage. Compartments on his shoulders opened up revealing miniature missiles. "Oh no you don't! Jupiter, Oak Evolution!!" The balls of energy destroyed the missiles sailing towards Meta.  
Vile's chest opened up and revealed a massive cannon that fired at Meta. "We'll see about that! Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!"  
The gun on his chest froze over and Mars attacked, "Mars, Flame Sniper!!" Her shot went right into the hole in the barrel and blew the gun out of his chest.  
Another pair of weapons appeared on the midsections of his arms and Sailor Moon said in a weird tone of amazement, "My God! He does have the arsenal of a third world country!" Sailor Moon pulled out her tier and fired it with a war cry, "Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!" The weapons simply fell off his arms like they weren't attached and Sailor Moon nodded to Meta. "Go for it!"  
"Ready big guy?!" Meta asked Zerto.  
"Let's kill!"  
Meta and Zerto aimed both barrels at Vile who was looking for something else to use that might have a chance of making it before it was counter. "Moonlight BLAST!!!!" Both of MetaSigma's barrels threw forth the incredible power.  
"Zerto Plasma PULVERIZER!!!" Zerto's barrels fired the plasmatic energy toward Vile in connection with Meta's. A massive blast took place nearly leveling an entire city block and people ran as quakes started erupting like an active volcano. Rays of light started exiting from Vile's armour and he simply laughed like his death was nothing of importance.  
"Foolish Meta! You have only drawn yourself closer to facing your greatest enemy! You are the greatest threat to the world! Your loved ones will never be able to do what is expected in order to save this measly world! You shall all die!!" Vile's laughter echoed like a hollow tube and he exploded back into the nothingness where he had originated.  
Meta's eye twitched like it was afraid of something coming from the closest and he was finally beginning to understand what Vile had meant. He dropped down to the ground where Rei nearly tackled Zerto. "Sabin.I'm so glad you're alive!"  
Meta seemed bent on figuring out the rest of the riddle that plagued his mind. "I am the greatest threat? How is that possible?" Meta looked sky ward thinking the answer would come from some unknown portion of the universe, but the answer was still unknown.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A couple of days later.  
Ami and Aaron had gathered the crew inside Aaron's base to give them the latest development on how they would be able to attack the Queen's castle directly. "It took us two days, 21 sandwiches, a movie, and a bowl of popcorn, but we did find a way in," Aaron said trying to give the group something to laugh about. "A movie and a bowl of popcorn?" Minako raised her eyebrow thinking that Aaron and Ami were an item. "So you two finally did decide to go out?" Makoto asked with a quiver of curiosity and festering desire of needing to know. Aaron and Ami looked at each other and turned red making everyone laugh happily. Minako right away started giving her input on how to keep things going as well as wanting to know ALL the details of the night. "I take it you all thought we would end up together somehow." Aaron's face flattened as well as his voice.  
Most of the girls nodded and Ami said trying to back up Aaron's position, "Nothing happened! We just." she rubbed the back of her neck and looked away, "watch a movie."  
This of course played right into Minako's hands as she could clearly tell that something happened during the movie. "Did you kiss him?"  
"Well."  
Minako's eyes grew bigger as Ami couldn't finish her sentence, "Ami- chan.don't tell me you.made love to him!!?"  
  
Everyone suddenly grew inquisitive and wanted to know if they had indeed made love with each other. "No!" Aaron yelled realizing that they couldn't take some light humor to try and brace the news. "God damnit no! We did NOT kiss and we CERTAINLY DID NOT make love!!" His face beet bright red from exhorting his anger out in one sudden burst.  
Mamoru was the only one who didn't buy into the whole charade of Ami and Aaron being an item and simply said with an almost disappointed voice, "you girls have to quit thinking that a movie is equivalent to dating." Ami was somewhat embarrassed and made a light laugh while Aaron simply shook his head.  
"But anyways.continuing on with my original objective." He sat down into the leather chair and pushed a few buttons. "We've found a way to break into the castle, but.the opening only occurs once a night for only a few minutes. That means we won't be able to be in different places. We'll all have to be in one place. Considering that we're in the US, I suggest that we all stay here for the night. Windstrom is keeping constant scans on our insertion point. When the area is weak enough to breach, he will give us a ten second warning and then we must head into the portal he'll have opened for us."  
"You all have about 12 to thirteen hours before nightfall, I suggest you do what you can to make it merry," Ami said the red in her face gone replaced by the studious, but soft face that was so common to her.  
"So what do we do for the next half-day?" Usagi thought.  
"Why don't we go shopping?" Rei said taking the first step forward.  
"Shopping?!" Usagi's face turned to one of pure glee and she nodded up and down. "Yes! Let's go shopping!"  
"Can you take us Sabin?" Rei's face turned a little red almost to a color of being embarrassed to ask.  
Sabin's cool manner had returned once more and he replied almost like a gentlemen, "Of course Rei." She hugged his arm and put her head on his shoulder. Sabin's mask fell and in its place fell a color of red not often seen on him.  
"Ask if Ami and I are an item.they've been going right underneath you all and you've never known," Aaron said with a smirky smile.  
Minako and Makoto had disbelief looks on their faces for not figuring it out soon. "I should have seen it," Minako said still in complete disbelief.  
"Hmmm.I wonder why," Aaron said under his breath rolling his eyes.  
Ami gave him a slight elbow to the side and he made a slight smile to her. "Aaron." Ami said with girth in her voice.  
Aaron felt a cling to his arm and he was almost afraid to look. His face turned to the expression of oh shit now what and Chibi-Usa asked, "Uncky Aaron.can you take me to do some shopping?" Aaron slowly turned his head to the arm Chibi-Usa was clung to and his eye started to twitch. Chibi-Usa gave him a smile that could warm up the heart of an ice giant and Aaron felt like whimpering at his quagmire.  
Sabin decided to use this as a screen to get some of the attention off him. "Hey guys.check it out," he said pointing to Aaron and Chibi-Usa.  
Usagi and Mamoru looked the most surprised and Aaron felt his face grow hot with anger. He mouth something that Sabin understood and Sabin gave a sarcastic grin as if daring him to try. Aaron simply gave a prideful low grin and replied, "Ahh, I'm just doing what any nice uncle would do for their sister's daughter."  
Sabin and Aaron exchanged looks of trying to one up each other until Ami sighed and said, "Chibi-Usa.why don't you go with Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san instead. Aaron and I are still working."  
Minako raised an eyebrow, "Oh really Ami-chan?! This is actual work we're talking about here.you're not lying to us are you?"  
Ami's face blushed apparently upset for Minako's sudden mistrust in her. "Minako-chan! I told you before!"  
Aaron interrupted her, "We have things to do, actual work. Don't get the wrong idea." Aaron's face was hard and cold implementing his that there was nothing going down after everyone left for the Billings. "Now.if you will excuse us." Aaron opened the portal to his house and motioned everyone through almost forcefully. After it was only Ami and Aaron again he sighed and said, "They just don't get it do they?"  
Ami was smiling and replied, "I'm sure they do.you're forgetting Minako hates being wrong."  
Aaron laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess it's time I let you go talk with him."  
"You decided you would?!" Ami seemed excited.  
Aaron nodded, "Yes.I will. Against my best wishes mind you."  
Ami seemed overjoyed at Aaron's reply and waited as he booted up the coordinates. "Hey Aaron," Ami said in a tone that was unlike any other she had ever said to Aaron, "If I had never met Urawa.would you."  
Aaron cut her off putting a finger to her lips and nodded, "Yes. I would have."  
She blushed and the two went through the portal.  
  
Tokyo.  
"Ami-kun!" Urawa seemed overjoyed to see her once more.  
"Urawa-kun!" They embraced under the eye of Aaron. Ami felt like crying considering she hadn't seen Urawa in what seemed like ages. He stroked her hair gently and Ami suddenly broke out of her romantic trance. "Forgive me.where are my manners. Urawa-kun this is Aaron, a friend of mine."  
Ami could tell that Aaron was trying to subdue the anger within his body. Had he a right to be jealous? Ami couldn't bring herself to thinking it was right, but then again, she was the one being fought over. She couldn't place herself in Aaron's boots nor and the thought of what must be going through Aaron's head made her somewhat edgy. Would he flip out and do something he would regret? She had never seen him this withheld and at the same time enraged. "Tis a pleasure to meet you Urawa," Aaron said showing the grin in his voice.  
"You know that if you hate me so much there is nothing stopping you from trying to kill me," he responded calmly.  
Aaron looked surprised and put his hand to his face. He had forgotten Urawa could still see into the future and read minds as well. He felt wholly embarrassed and could feel the blood rushing at a hasty pace to his face. "I forgot about your mind reading and future seeing abilities. You'll have to forgive me for my vicious thoughts."  
"I'm sure they come with good reason. At least I hope they do."  
"Tis something I would rather not have to explain once more. I am over it as is, but still doth I be wholly well at this endeavor." Urawa seemed a little confused and Aaron simply laughed. Ami's mind slowed and she knew that things would work out all right after all. She knew Aaron wanted her to be happy in the end. Perhaps it's the part of having old crushes die that still lingered within his mind. Maybe like the father having to give his daughter away during marriage. Despite how he thinks, all he wants is to make sure she's happy with the one she loves. Aaron looked at his watch and said, "Well Ami, go out and have fun. I'll call you in a couple of hours." He smiled once more, nodded at Urawa and walked off like a lost soul.  
"Aaron." Ami seemed somewhat displeased by his sudden need to leave. "What about you? What will you do?"  
Aaron didn't seem to know. He just thought blankly and replied, "I think I'll visit home for a bit.it's been a while since I'm seen my mother."  
Ami looked puzzled by his remark considering the night they had watched the movie he had seen his mother many times. Aaron started to walk off once more while Ami still had a perplexed look on her face about what he meant. "Ami-kun," Urawa whispered in her ear warmly. She giggled and held his hand as they entered the busy areas of Tokyo shopping district once more.  
  
Old Ruins of the Silver Millennium.  
Meta stood at the spot where his mother had used the last of her power to send everyone off safely to lead a better life. A life free of war and corruption instead to be filled with hopes, dreams.and love. He sighed and went to where the only prayer room had been back in the day. He remembered it's marble lining shining like the crystal his mother wore around her neck all the time. The grounds where the gardens used to be were now nothing more than the dark sands of what the rest of the moon was covered with. It was dull and barren. Much like the feeling inside his heart at that moment. It felt desecrated and abandoned. Like the mother cat had given up all hope on her kitten. He ventured his way further into what remained of the main palace and saw that things were better than he had thought. The place was in shambles, but still, it was better than he would have imagined after sustaining a blast like it did. He scoffed feeling this entire show of emotion that seemed to move him for the loss of life was just pathetic no matter how much he analyzed it. He chose his own path, and he knew that the path he chose would not be judged by what he knew. He chose it for more personal reasons. A sort of fitting revenge in his eyes, yet his heart ached to those who had not seen the future coming. The future.was it really a future? To have an entire Kingdom fall in one day and at the same time be it the people the Kingdom tried to protect? Revolt? Was it merely a coincidence that Metallia had corrupted them? Or were they already corrupted, but feared they would be killed for open rebellion unless.unless they felt they had the necessary power. Whatever the reasons were, they were a figment of the past. Winds that raised to such pitches as to blow down everything in it's path.only to run out of fuel and wither away back to the currents from whence it happened. What had happened if the people had known the current was rushing forth? Would they have been able to prepare for the ensuing storm? Most likely.but as he had thought earlier.it was a sort of fitting revenge. He shrugged his thought off and returned his gaze upon the sot-covered throne that served the Queen. Its once majestic beauty was now enslaved by tarnished sands, and around it like an old stone statue laid fragments of what had been. More memories of the past flooded his mind gripping it like a Venus fly trap closing the doors on another victim. His mind cleared with a whim, and he moved on to the last stop on his tour. His old room. Perhaps the most well preserved place in the entire palace, it served as his shelter from the storm for nearly 14 years, and despite how much larger the shelter was than he had ever realized, he felt it necessary to keep a small portion all to his own. A delicate type of eco- system perhaps. He pushed the ajar door open and stared around in near melancholy for what seemed like a mere eternity. His shelter was invaded and nearly destroyed. The place held a distinct odor that was unlike anywhere else in the entire palace. Twas a very un-merry feeling showering his lungs. He made a quirky face and moved in deeper showing example as an adventurer. The place had been trashed, but in a sense not so usual to the word. Old inventions that seemed possible back then were laid about like children's toys littering a playroom floor. None of them appeared to be functional and Meta bent down on his knees to a catcher position studying one of the blue prints that were in waves across the floor. The schematics for the Meta suit. He did have the new plans for the upgraded version that he had worked on during his tenure as Meta before his re-awakening, but this was the very original plan. The suit ironically was not created by own hands as a great inventor would insist, but was a combination of luck, stupidity, and maybe fate.if such a thing really existed to him. He scampered to find the rest of the plans considering he was breaking his own rules, and perhaps the thought of Ami getting rather angry with him for being late to pick her up. As he scampered about searching for all the parts that completed the data to the suit, he uncovered a letter that still had inking that was legible. "Dear Mercury," it read like a string playing on a violin, "perhaps it is wrong to interfere with love. As it seems you and Urawa have developed quite a bond over the last few months. Every time I watch from atop the roofs and I see you two together, I bite my tongue for hope that you two will stop loving each other, but.the more I see you together the more I realize that it will never pass. You two show each other love on scales that far exceed what I can see with my eyes alone. Perhaps it's the solo act I perform, or the abandonment I feel within my own life. Whatever the reasons may be, I will refrain from ever having thought of wanting to love you.or be givin your love. May you and Urawa live through the war that is going to tear this place apart soon, and may you find the strength with each other that I have never had." Meta could feel the blood moving from his eyes to his the hand the letter was in. He felt a sudden surge to destroy it.and he crumbled it hoping it would choke the feeling he had inside him as he cried. He let the letter flutter to the ground helplessly breaking down in soft painful tears that felt like his entire body was bleeding. The letter contained something on the back that silenced him and made him blast the letter with his weapon. Afterward, he turned around to the rest of his old room and destroyed it like a crazed maniac hoping that by erasing this, he would in turn erase the burning that hurt his life. He screamed and slashed and fired until he fell to his knees and put his head in his cupped hands. Destroying the room did nothing more to ease his pain than salt on an open wound. In fact, like the salt, it only made his hatred of the past burn harder and he felt a sudden rush of darkness swell within his body. He screamed and grabbed his sides hoping to contain whatever it was that was creeping up from his stomach. Slowly, he felt the pain quiver and slowly he returned to his full posture position on two legs. He felt one last tear come from his eye, and turned around to exit the room. He stopped at the doorframe and looked back into the room once more. "My revenge was not fulfilled," he simply whispered hoping the walls would cry out begging for him not to give into the evil within his heart.  
  
Tokyo.  
"This is highly unusual for him to venture this much time past schedule," Ami stood huddled up in Urawa's arms.  
"Don't worry Ami-kun. I'm sure he'll be here." Urawa stopped and looked over at Aaron almost like there was a presence so dark and sinister that it was trying to kill him.  
"Urawa?!" Ami looked up at trepidation reaction.  
"Urawa.something wrong?" Aaron said tilting his head with a slight feeling of inquisitiveness.  
Urawa snapped from his mood and shook his head, "No, there is nothing.just reliving shadows of the past you could say."  
"Shadows of the past?"  
"Just felt like something I experienced on the Silver Millennium long ago."  
"Urawa-kun?" Ami seemed concerned at her boyfriend's sudden memory.  
"Don't worry Ami-kun. They're nothing to worry about."  
Ami looked up at him almost begging him to tell her if something was a miss, but Urawa simply smiled and kissed her. Ami turned more to face him and they embraced in a longer more romantic kiss. "Uhh.hello? I'm still here?" Aaron waved.  
Ami and Urawa looked away from each other blushing with complete embarrassment. "Sorry about that Aaron," Urawa grinned feeling the heat from his face fill the pigment of his skin turn more red.  
"Tis Ok Urawa.but may I have a word with you." he looked at Ami and returned his glance back to Urawa, "in private?"  
Urawa could feel the ominous aura he had sensed earlier almost erupt the moment he agreed with Aaron's request. Ami moved a bit away to give the two some space and Urawa kept as straight a face as he could as he and Aaron spoke. "What is going with you? Why are you exerting such a massive aura of evil?"  
Aaron smiled at Ami trying to throw her off what and replied to Urawa, "You said you remembered feeling this same aura a long time ago. Did you know where it came from?"  
Urawa shook his head, "No Aaron, it was a rare occurrence."  
"When did you first feel it?"  
"Sometime after Ami and I had been dating for sometime."  
Aaron nodded, "Thank you."  
Aaron turned around but Urawa grabbed him by the arm, "Were you the one who was giving off the weird aura?" Aaron's silence was taken by Urawa as a confirmation. "I see."  
"Don't think I've given into the darkness, it does have a hold on me, but.with friends like Ami, and my sister there by my side, I have a feeling that we'll be able to work through this dark welt."  
Aaron moved towards Ami and gave a slight head nod to Urawa as they stepped through the portal created. After it closed Urawa sighed and said, "Please don't resort to that option Aaron. That's the last thing you should consider."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	9. To Face His Past

Crossings.To Face His Past  
  
US.  
Aaron couldn't have timed it better. He and Ami sat down both exhausted on the couch in Aaron's basement. One to two minutes later Sabin came down arguing with Rei about something. Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa arrived a few moments after that and Usagi pointed to the couch. Ami was snuggling with Aaron, not because it felt good, but because the blanket wasn't too big and they were both rather cold. Usagi hadn't yet come to this realization and yelled, "Still working over there?"  
Ami face flushed a smidgen, but Aaron shook his head, "Don't say a thing."  
"Wait till Minako hears of this!" Usagi said in a devlish manner.  
"Usagi, did you know that it's rather nippy down here?"  
Usagi nodded her head, "Of course, that's why you two are snuggling under that blanket.trying to keep each other warm!"  
Aaron smirked and said, "No, we're under the same blanket because it's the only one available right now, and the only way we both fit under it is if we huddle close together."  
Ami sighed and her face fell through turning redder than usual. "She's right though Aaron, this spectacle is rather funny looking."  
"Never thought you would crack so easily Ami," Aaron said with a sarcastic, but shameful voice.  
Ami shook her head, "I'm not cracking, just telling a statement."  
"Right.so anyways, how was the shopping?" Rei and Sabin were still making petty argument over something and Aaron raised his eyebrow. "Uhh.Sabin?" Sabin and Rei were in a world all to their own. "SABIN!!" Aaron yelled seeming to fill with anger.  
Sabin looked over at Aaron and looked back at Rei, "Opps, sorry about that man."  
Aaron lowered his head ashamed at his friend and said with a more soothing tone, "So how was shopping?"  
"Good! Good, everything went smooth. You look like you had some fun there too!" Sabin said in a taunting tone.  
"If you had listened to what I had told Usagi, instead of fighting with Rei like a three-year old, you would understand the situation!"  
It was almost like Sabin wasn't even listening. Once again he and Rei were arguing, and Aaron simply sighed shaking his head. Yang, Crystal, Minako, and Makoto emerged into view descending down the stairs until they were within eye contact of Aaron. Minako narrowed her eyes and gave a sadistic grin. "More work to do?" she said very sleazy sounding.  
Aaron growled and turned he head toward the TV. "Don't make me start Minako. I've had to explain it enough."  
After a few more minutes everyone was in the basement of Aaron's house watching TV or just catching up on the latest gossip. Aaron was in the computer room talking to a few people online that he knew and make a laugh ever now and then. It was nearing 8:30 and the sun was starting to die out after having put in a hard days work. Aaron told his friends online that he had to head off, and shut the computer down. He stopped and looked at the blank screen. Here was where this whole situation had started about a week ago. Reflecting back on his choice he pondered whether having gone in was worth all the trouble that now came flooding into his life. His mind weighed the pros and cons of the situation when he felt a warm hand grab his hand. He broke from trance and looked to his right to see Usagi was smiling up at him. "Would you like to see the sunset?"  
Aaron nodded and Usagi made a light giggle showing her appreciation. They headed up the stairs; outside to the deck where the sun still fought trying to keep it's head above the horizon line. "Tis a most beautiful site to see. Why didn't you and Mamoru enjoy this occasion?"  
Usagi's face was a little flush at the thought and she replied, "He and Chibi-Usa went back out for a while. That brat is always stealing my time with Mamo-chan."  
Aaron snorted and made a sarcastic laugh of sorts. "Why am I not surprised at your envy of Chibi-Usa? I'm still wondering how you can let a little girl, YOUR little girl of all things, can make you feel inferior whenever she wants to spend time with your boyfriend/future husband."  
Usagi took exception to his comment and pouted angered in one of the chairs. "Nice to know whose side you're on."  
Aaron moaned and shook his head, "But anyways.tis a most beautiful site to behold. The sun setting bringing way for the moon to work its wonder in the night."  
"Wow.when did you learn to talk so poetic?"  
"I can't actually," Aaron made a slight laugh and put a hand behind his head. He looked back out upon the gleaming sun still fighting for position and said to his sister, "You know.I may never see you again. If all goes according to plan."  
Usagi looked to the ground most displeased his decision. She had a feeling it was for the best however. "At least I got to meet my brother," she replied looking out at the sunset.  
"I would never have figured I was a prince. I mean all this time I've been around, and this is the biggest event that has ever hit my life."  
"Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?" Usagi seemed most perplexed at his remark.  
"No.I haven't. I've been the one helping out everyone else, thinking of others first before my own personal feelings."  
"Isn't there someone close to you that could fall in love with you?"  
"Usagi." Aaron didn't finish his sentence and seemed to step out of his body for a moment trying to examine how he felt.  
"Have you ever tried going out with anyone? Did you ever try when we used to live back on the Silver Millennium?"  
"In neither time have I or did I try."  
"Why?"  
"Back then.I don't know. Now, I can't."  
"What are you talking about?! You can!"  
Aaron sat silent as the sun had given up in the fight to control the heavens and dipped below the horizon once more. "Usagi."  
"Don't lie to me Aaron, and don't lie to yourself. There is nothing stopping you from falling in love with someone. The only person that says can't is the quitter. Are you a quitter Aaron?" Aaron looked over at Usagi with worried eyes and Usagi repeated, "Are you a quitter?!!"  
Aaron lowered his head and shook it, "No.Usagi, I'm not a quitter."  
"Then you can! Don't doubt the friends you have trying to help you out and don't EVER think that you CAN'T! You CAN!"  
The front doorbell rang and Aaron made a slight grunt. "Pizza's here."  
  
A few hours later.  
"Won't that damn barrier start going trippy so we can get this over with?!" Sabin said wanting to get some action.  
"When Windstrom sees it he'll inform us. There is nothing we can do till then," Aaron replied.  
Mamoru returned to the confines of the basement and said, "Chibi-Usa and Usagi both fell asleep in your room. I hope you don't mind."  
Aaron shook his head, "It's no problem. Just as long as they don't find the stack of Playboys."  
Sabin looked at Aaron with surprise, "And you didn't tell me about them?!!"  
Aaron laughed, "You idiot Sabin.do you think I'll look at those dirty things? What kind of a human do you take me for?!"  
"One who enjoys torturing people."  
Aaron nodded, "That's partly right."  
Mamoru laughed, "Who would have thought I'd get into something like this?"  
"The government for one."  
"Bad joke Aaron," Sabin smirked.  
"So how far off is your prediction on when we'll be able to break through the barrier?" Mamoru inquired.  
"First off the prediction was within 12 or 13 hours, and we've only burned about 9 or 10 of them. Second if it happens earlier or later then it just happens when it happens," Aaron said flipping channels on the TV.  
"I still want to kick some ass!" Sabin said in a moan.  
"You always want to kick some ass you goomba," Aaron shook his head.  
"Yeah, well, this is a special exception!"  
"And how is it special?"  
"It gets my adrenaline running waiting to go after that pompous prissy of a queen!"  
"Dude.you have to lay off the caffeine."  
"I might have a temporary solution however."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow in wonder, "Oh?"  
"I can beat your little head in on NHL 98."  
Aaron's lust for being the best at that game kicked in, "I accept your challenge foolish human, and just because I'm so sure of myself, I'll let you have Mamoru on your team!"  
"Deal!"  
Mamoru's eye twitched considering he didn't get a chance to voice his opinion on the matter. "Uhh.guys? Why don't you ask me if I want to play before throwing me onboard?"  
"Come on Mamoru. Even you have to admit that all this waiting is sort of edgy on your nerves too."  
"Well, yeah, of course I'm edgy waiting for the green light to go, but why get myself worked up and all bent out of shape when the time will come no matter how long I wait?"  
"My thoughts exactly," Aaron agreed.  
Giggling was heard from inside the computer room and Aaron opened the door up. Minako, Makoto, and Rei looked behind at Aaron and giggled some more. "Talk about perfect timing," Minako said.  
"Oh great, I'm afraid to ask what you girls are up too."  
"We're only talking with some of your online friends," Ami said reading and typing a reply to one of the messages.  
"Many of them seem to have crushes on you!" Minako said with sly eyes.  
"Don't even think about it Minako." Aaron narrowed his eyes trying to diffuse whatever scheme she was thinking.  
"Man.aren't we the party pooper!" Rei taunted.  
Aaron made a low growl and motioned Ami aside from the chair. She gave up the seat and Aaron cracked his knuckles, and then started typing replies to his friends. Aaron opened a browser window and when to his e-mail. "A little privacy please for the password?" Everyone turned their heads away and Aaron mocked a bunch of keys incase someone was peaking. After putting in the correct password he let the page sort through and display what he had. "Well, well, well.rather odd hearing from her."  
"Who is it?" Rei questioned.  
"A.friend of mine who lives here in town."  
Aaron skimmed the e-mail and raised an eyebrow stating, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear she was genuinely worried about me. Talk about masking your feelings."  
Minako heard the word feelings and said, "So this girls like you?"  
"No Minako, you won't do anything."  
"Aaron." she said in a playful tone.  
"No!" Aaron said putting his foot down. "You are not going to play matchmaker alright?!"  
"Settle down Aaron! No need to take it out of hand. She understands," Makoto said.  
Aaron got up and started to walk out of the room. "Aren't you going to reply to her?" Ami asked.  
"No.after this is over I'll reply."  
"Are you that heartless." Aaron turning around and giving her a cold, pissed stare cut off Minako.  
"When I'm through with this mess I'll reply.and it's none of your business to begin with so don't stick your nose in."  
Aaron left the room and Rei's sixth sense was kicking some serious vibes about. "Something is giving off some harsh vibes!" Rei thought.  
"What were they all giddy and giggly about?" Sabin asked.  
"Just some friends of mine. That's all. Give me a minute to retrieve Playstation from my room. Hopefully I don't wake the living dead."  
Mamoru smirked trying to feign a laugh and Aaron disappeared up the stairs.  
  
An hour later.  
"It's all tied up 5 to 5, with thirty five seconds left and the puck in your zone. Prepare to get beaten!" Sabin called the action.  
Aaron threw the puck to his player and streaked down the ice. After a few shots that the goalie blocked, Aaron let a shot rip that hit the left sidebar and crossed the line with 2 seconds left. "What about getting beaten?" Aaron said with a sure felt smile.  
"There are still two seconds. I can still beat you!"  
They got to center ice and Windstrom went off, "Insertion area opening. Prepare for rapture opening."  
"NOOO!!!" Sabin moaned as Aaron turned the power off.  
"Quickly everyone! Get ready! I'll go get the corpses from upstairs!"  
Mamoru nodded and changed into Tuxedo Kamen, and Sabin into Zerto. The Inner Senshi changed as well, and the portal opened crackling with energy. "Where are Aaron, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa?" Ami asked, as time was important.  
"GET UPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!" a massive yell was heard from upstairs.  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon were scene scampering down like they had seen a ghost appear and it scared the holy hell out of them. MetaSigma came running down yelling at everyone to get into the portal before the thing closed. Everyone scampered like Meta was on a warpath and crossed as fast as they could. A split second after Meta had gone through, which he was last, the portal closed sealing them inside the castle.  
  
Inside the castle.  
"Been a while since I was here.not something I like remembering if you know what I mean Tuxedo Kamen."  
"I know what you mean Meta. Remembering what you did when you were under influence and having to return where you started from isn't the best thing in the world," Tuxedo Kamen agreed.  
"I remember where ever thing is however. Follow me."  
Yang, Crystal, and Tah were not with the group as Meta had advised.more like forced, them to leave when they found out they couldn't use their powers in their dimension. They would do nothing more than hinder their progress. Meta was harsh sometimes, but he only did it when he had to get a point across and they didn't listen the first time. All three of his friends had left with tears in their eyes hoping for the best and praying for his safety. "Well, well, well, Meta.don't know how you did it, but you've made it inside. Now it's time to get my revenge on you, and the remnants of he White Moon as well!" the Queen laughed and the main chamber she was in began to change into a coliseum for the final fight between her and her accursed foes.  
"There's that spiking negative aura again!" Mars felt her body twitch. "Where is it coming from?"  
"Hold on guys.do you feel a slight tremor?" Meta stopped and shifted to one knee feeling the ground.  
"I don't feel it shifting at all," Jupiter shook her head slightly showing her brown hair shift from side to side.  
"Wait.I feel a slight movement," Tuxedo Kamen said.  
"Hey.I feel it too," Minako's hand felt the small vibrations.  
"It stopped."  
"So what now?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"We keep going. We're nearing the throne room, unless she did a complete reassembly of this place in one day in which case we're totally lost," Meta said.  
Everyone followed Meta once more until he stopped once more. "Now what is it MetaSigma?" Chibi-Moon questioned his stop.  
"She's very near. I can feel."  
Rei nodded, "I can feel her as well." What Rei failed to mention was that she also felt the other ominous aura, but it was so strong it felt like it was coming from all directions.  
"The final battle begins now you guys." Meta said moving the group inside the throne room.or what it was now. It looked more like a coliseum that the ancient Romans had used more than anything else. "Hopefully she won't release the lions on us," Meta said looking around wondering where the Queen might be positioned.  
"I see you are more resourceful than I had thought members of the White Moon."  
Meta turned around and fired a shot that the Queen simply flicked away with her hand. "Stupid bitch.you've caused enough pain to everyone.why don't you just die!" Meta fired another shot.  
The Queen smiled and flipped that one off her wrist as well. "Don't let your emotions overrun you Meta! It might be deadly!" The Queen laughed and Meta growled firing more shots at the Queen in anger.  
"Meta! Calm down!" Sailor Moon grabbed his arms. Her grip did little to prevent him from blasting away like a madman. The rest of the Inner Senshi tried to restrain him, but to no avail did they get him restrained. Finally all his friends were able to hold him back.at least they thought.  
"Come now Meta.are you going to let these little pests hold you back?!"  
"Don't listen to her Meta! She's trying to warp your mind!" Mercury said.  
"No Mercury.she's right.everyone is trying to hold me back, prevent me from something that should have been mine long ago!" Meta screamed and energy discharged from all around his body.  
Rei could feel the massive aura erupt to even stronger proportions before she realized where it was coming from. Meta. The energy pushed everyone back against the walls and held them there as Meta's emotions started to take full control of his body. "You see? They tried to shun you from what was rightfully yours! Do you remember your old home? The way the council shunned you from taking your place at the appointed time? The way they wanted you DEAD?!!"  
Meta turned around and looked at the Queen showing a blazing anger lighting his eyes like bonfires. "I've had enough of your talk! You are holding me back as well!"  
The Queen's expression turned to one of fear as Meta's body began to glow with dark, disfiguring energy. He aimed the barrel of his gun at the queen and yelled, "MOONLIGHT BLAST!!!!!" The massive wave of energy threw him back about 50ft and the Queen was blown away clean. The energy holding everyone else in place fell and they landed on their feet looking into the pure anger that had emblazoned Meta. Rei was in pure fear as the aura around his body spiked rapidly like a time bomb.  
"Aaron! What is wrong with you!?" Sailor Moon yelled at her brother.  
"Usagi.back on the Silver Millennium I was the first born to Queen Serenity. For a number of months my mother shielded me from the council, as they wanted me to be executed for being the first male born to the Silver Millennium Royal Family. When you were born, the council forgot about me completely and worked as hard as they could trying to prepare you for the day you would ascend to the throne. Was I given a chance to live? To be given my heritage? I was to be KILLED!! I was SHUN from my heritage!! How do you expect me not to fell angry.NOT to feel UPSET! I WAS NEARLY ROBBED OF MY VERY EXISTANCE!!! Because I couldn't do anything about it then.I will now.I will destroy you!"  
Sailor Moon stood in place unable to think of anything and her eyes felt warm and watery. She looked up from her darkened position and said, "You're right.it was wrong of them to shun you, but killing me will not change what happened so long ago!"  
"Do you think I care about what happened then?! I.just.want.you.dead!" each word biting like the cold winds. "You never had to know what it was like foraging for everything. You were simply handed everything that you needed to live! I had to fight, and claw, and take what I needed to survive! Enough talk.I will now kill you.and make my life comforting once more."  
The Inner Senshi stepped in front of Sailor Moon and Mars said, "There is no way in hell we'll ever let you kill our beloved Usagi-chan. You'll have to take our lives first."  
"Usagi-chan means more to us than that of the entire world itself. Without her none of us would have meaning in life. We would be lost souls," Jupiter said.  
"Usagi-chan has given us the hope time and time again to keep this planet safe, there is no way we'll let you take her life!" Venus spoke.  
"Then I will dispose of you Sailor Senshi as well.whoever stands in my way of killing the Princess, will be killed!" Meta raised his hands to the sky and charged up the barrels.  
"Mars, Flame Sniper!!"  
"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!!"  
"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!!"  
"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!!"  
Meta sucked up all the energy that impacted his armour and the weapons on his arms charged ever brighter. "More! More!!! I will kill everyone now!!"  
"Aaron! Please! Stop this! You'll kill yourself at this rate!" Sailor Moon pleaded.  
"Moonlight.BLAST!!!" the barrels of energy impacted the ground and everything went flying.  
"Aaron! Stop this!!" Sabin screamed as best he could from he impact he took.  
"Sabin, why do you side with these people?"  
"Because, it's not their fault what happened in the past!"  
Meta shook his head, "How wrong you are Sabin.you see, if Usagi had never been born.then the conflict of who takes the throne doesn't exist. I would have been given my rightful heritage instead of being held between life and death my whole life!"  
"Aaron." Sailor Moon said with a short breath, "You have to understand.we love you.mother loved you."  
"Love."  
"Aaron.please.I know you feel angered, but you will never get complete revenge. So you'll go on.and on.and you're life will have no real meaning."  
Meta raised both his barrels to the sky and began to charge them again, "That's not true.it's.not TRUE!!"  
"Aaron.please.let your life have meaning.let us help you!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meta fired both his half-charged barrels at Sailor Moon enraged trying to withstand the power of his emotions.  
"Silver Crystal.please! Help release my brother from his anger!" The Silver Crystal formed a shield and dissipated both the blasts Meta had fired.  
"Sailor Moon!!" Chibi-Moon screamed, "Don't use the Silver Crystal! You'll die! (Boy that line sure is clichéd whenever she pulls that thing out).  
Sailor Moon turned her head and had a calm, contained look. She warmly, like water, replied, "Don't worry, I won't die." (Another clichéd reply)  
The light of the Silver Crystal extended the shield around Meta as well. No only time would tell whether brother and sister could make things right. "Usako.please be Ok."  
  
Inside the shield.  
"My body.it feels.more soothed," Meta said having a better grasp over his emotions.  
"Aaron.why can't we just live happily?" Aaron held no reply to her question and she said louder, "Aaron.why can't you forgive everyone?"  
Aaron's usually hard, stone-face was like putty and a frail, ashamed mask overshadowed it. "Usagi.they."  
"They what.caused you pain? Suffering? Abandoned you?"  
"They.treated me like I was a bill on the floor of Congress. They held no respect for me.ever. No matter what I did they turned it aside because I was a male, and when you were born." Meta's voice creaked and trailed off.  
"That happened a long time ago Aaron. Things have changed since then. Don't you realize that you have been given a second chance to make your life account to something?!"  
"A second.chance?"  
"Yes Aaron.please.forgive what happened back then and live with us.in the present."  
Meta grabbed his head apparently in pain and screamed firing a blast at his sister. It blasted her in the chest exposing her bare skin, but she held her ground and kept telling him to forgive the past. Meta fired another shot that knocked her off her feet and the shield fell. "The whole world will feel the pain of the past!" A massive portal opened at the top of the coliseum and Meta aimed his weapon at the center of it. "When this blast ruptures the barriers within the portal, it will trigger a chain reaction in every dimension that will make the universe implode on itself and kill everyone!!"  
"Aaron." Sailor Moon said weakly looking at her brother.  
Both of Meta's barrels struggled, and slowly pointed toward his own body. "What.am I DOING?!!!!" The barrels blasted him point blank sending him flying into a wall and the portal slowly closing. Meta looked up and said faintly, "No one will be able to shift through dimension if I'm not alive." A wave of energy appeared under the slowly closing portal and it began to seal it up like a can of sardines. The portal closed and Meta laughed, "Now no one will ever be able to get back home!"  
Meta's armour disappeared and Aaron lay nearly dead at the side of the wall. The terror was over.at least that's what everyone thought. Sailor Moon struggled to her feet and ran over to Aaron. "Aaron."  
Aaron looked at her through weak, narrow eyes and said, "Usagi.I'm.free from my past.from the pain it has caused me.thank you.for helping me see my error."  
The rest of the group, a bit battered, watched as Usagi hugged her brother crying like a little child. "Should we?"  
"No.let them be together for a few," Tuxedo Kamen interrupted Mars.  
"Usagi.I'm.sorry, but.I don't think I'm going to be.seeing you again."  
"Aaron.don't say that.you'll be fine.you won't die."  
"Usagi.it's.it's too late to save me." Aaron's eyes fell and he died in her arms.  
"Aaron.Aaron! AARON!!!!"  
Everyone ran over noticing that something was wrong. They found out Aaron had not made it through the fight. Sailor Moon rushed into Tuxedo Kamen's body and cried screaming profanities at the ceiling for the loss of her brother. Once had been sheer hell.twice.well, it was close enough to drive her to suicide perhaps. Aaron's body slowly disappeared and the place was completely darkened in emotion. Everyone had tears in their eyes no matter how hard they held back. A few seconds later a portal opened up where Aaron's body had been, and everyone in their despaired state went through it. The portal led them back to Tokyo just outside of the park where Mamoru, and Usagi used to see each other before school.  
"Sailor Moon, the world is safe once more."  
Sailor Moon shook her head, "It's safe, but.at what cost is it safe for others to have a future to look forward to?"  
She looked skyward hoping the moon might provide an answer to her question, but as beautiful as it was, it was dead silent.  
  
The home of Aaron Tsukino.  
Aaron's room was quiet and darkened since the shades were covering the sunlight beaming from the sky. The room still had a distinct odor to it, but its host would no longer inhale that odor. It looked like the perfect place to let yourself just fall asleep without being disturbed. Aaron's mother opened the door to the room and saw someone in a position that looked more like they had half fallen off the bed. "Shane." she nudged him.  
Aaron mumbled something about having to forgive his past and the rest of his body fell off the bed. He slowly moaned and opened his eyes a little. Seeing that something was out of the ordinary he jolted his eyes awake and looked around like he had seen a ghost or some other sort of supernatural phenomenon. "Mom!" Aaron touched his body to make sure it was really himself and not just a dream he was experiencing. "I'm alive! I'm alive!"  
Aaron's mom looked at him puzzled and said, "Ok.I think you woke up too quick."  
Aaron because cognizant that his mother was in the room and said, "You're right.I think I did."  
"Well, I'm off the store.do you want anything?"  
"Uhh.how about something to drink." His mother nodded and left the room creating the barrier of comfort once more. Aaron looked around and didn't know how it happened, but he was back home and alive. The final battle he had endured still rang fresh in his mind and he suddenly wondered, "Wait.if I'm alive.then.what happened to everyone else?"  
  
Fin 


End file.
